El fin es el comienzo
by KuroTsubasaARG
Summary: Luego del final del manga, pero con los personajes del anime. Mi versión de cómo podría seguir la historia de Ranma y Akane. Para poder avanzar hay que madurar y para madurar hay que poner fin a ciertas actitudes, pero el fin puede ser el comienzo de algo mejor. [Ranma X Akane] ¡Feliz de cumplir ya un año de esta historia!¡Feliz año 2019!
1. Cap 1: NUEVAS ESTRATEGIAS

**La historia original y personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, siendo de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Estos primeros capítulos son aptos para todas las audiencias, pero la historia a medida que se desarrolla se vuelve más adulta, por eso está calificada como M. Leer con discreción.

Referencias para poder leer la historia:

\- diálogos

 _cursiva_ : texto en japonés, (traducción aproximada o explicación de uso)

Dicho todo esto, espero la disfruten :)

* * *

|||NUEVAS ESTRATEGIAS|||

Una semana después de la boda fallida Akane comenzó a reponerse animicamente del desastroso evento. No solamente habían destrozado su casa como solía suceder, sino que sintió como si la única posibilidad que pudo haber tenido de estar mejor con Ranma se desvaneciera. Los molestos camaradas no volvieron a aparecer desde ese momento bajo amenazas de Nabiki de pagar por los daños y algunos por la vergüenza de haber excedido los límites. Ranma quedó muy decepcionado con Ukyo por haberse aliado con Shampoo para generar tantos destrozos y la joven chef decidió apartarse por un tiempo hasta que se calmaran las aguas. Ryoga se había vuelto a perder tras el incidente; mientras que los hermanos Kuno, simplemente regresaron a su rutina apareciendo en algunas ocasiones como si nada hubiera pasado. Shampoo por otro lado, era una de las que temía sus encuentros con Nabiki por los cargos y además notó que Ranma se enfureció sobre el final de la jornada y por eso decidió esperar solo un poco a que se tranquilizara. El hombre pudo acabar con un dios; no era alguien para enojar después de ese hecho.

Ya en el desayuno, el cual transcurrió como de costumbre; Soun leyendo el diario, Nabiki sacando algunas cuentas, Kasumi sirviendo a todos con una sorisa y Genma y Ranma peleándose por la última pieza de pescado. Solamente Akane terminó de desayunar y se levantó con un aire un tanto depresivo. – _Itte kimasu_ (me voy) _._ – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

\- _Itte rasshai_ (que te vaya bien)– contestó Kasumi mientras levantaba sus platos.

Genma mientras le terminó por robar la última pieza de pescado y la engulló a toda velocidad debido a la distracción de Ranma.

\- _Oi! Matteyo!_ (Ey, esperá) Akane. – gritó Ranma y disponiéndose a salir lo antes posible.

\- Ah, _onechan_ (hermana), no creo que vuelva a casa hoy. Me voy a quedar de unas amigas a estudiar. – Y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

\- No se esfuercen demasiado – se despidió Kasumi.

\- ¡Akane! – gritaba Ranma mientras se calzaba y miraba a la chica no desacelerar el paso.

Una vez que logró alcanzarla le gritó ofendido. - ¡¿Qué no pensabas esperarme?!

\- No quiero llegar tarde Ranma. Eso es todo. – contestó indiferente.

Ranma no se creyó esas palabras y bufó con desaprobación. Sabía que aún estaban a tiempo. Se cruzó delante de ella haciendo que se detenga sin poder evitar que lo envistiera.

\- _Baka_ (bobo) _!_ – soltó Akane con espontaneidad - ¿¡Qué hacés!?

\- Akane, hace unos días que estás rara. Desde la bo… - pensó que sería un poco duro decirlo y no supo como callarlo -…¿desde hace una semana?

\- Justamente, una semana. No hubo boda, así que sería desde la no boda. – e intentó continuar con su camino.

Ranma le frenó tomándola del brazo. – Ya se. Te pedí perdón. No quería que terminara en el desastre que terminó. Pero estamos reconstruyendo la casa y ya casi terminamos.

\- Ja – río de lado - ¿vos te pensás que todo el problema es por la casa?

\- ¿Y por qué mas podría ser?

\- Sos increíble. Pensalo un poco mejor entonces. – y se alejó dejando a Ranma confundido y molesto.

\- ¿Quién entiene a esa mujer? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Ya en la escuela, cada tanto la continuó molestando arrojando papeles a su escritorio cada vez que el profesor no los veía.

En uno de los papeles escribía: "¿Qué es aparte de la casa?"

Akane le respondió con un simple: "Dejame estudiar tranquila"

"Pero ¿qué es? Si me decís ya no te molesto más"

Akane simplemente lo ignoró volaron dos papeles más, al tercero, Akane lo tomó y leyó: "BOBA"

A Akane le hirvió la sangre y le envío otro papel: "INMADURO"

"Pechos planos"

"Travesti"

\- ¡Saotome, Tendo; al pasillo! – los expulsó el profesor.

Mientras estaban parados en la puerta Ranma continuó – Esto no habría pasado si me hubieras contestado cuando te pregunté.

\- Esto no habría pasado si no fueras tan infantil. – y le sacó la lengua.

\- Quién es la infantil, ¿eh?

Akane suspiró – Ya estoy cansada de esto.

Ranma la miró extrañado - ¿Qué querés decir?

\- Quisiera poder tener una vida un poco más normal…

Ranma dudó en seguir preguntando, pero le pareció entender a qué se refería.

\- Ranma… si querés romper nuestro compromiso… yo no me opondría.

\- ¿Querés romper el compromiso? – por dentro sintió temor. ¿Es que Akane ya no quería saber más nada con él? ¿Era por su condición? ¿Ya estaba cansada de que el no fuera un hombre completo? ¿Por eso es que no podía tener una vida más normal como decía?

\- No digo que quiera o no. Solo que no estamos yendo a ningún lado con esto y… no se Ranma. No quiero llevarme mal con vos.

\- ¡No lo hacemos Akane! – dijo casi desesperado. – Bueno, nos peleamos a veces, pero siempre terminamos arreglandonos.

\- Sí, pero… ¿hasta cuándo? Mientras sigamos así, nuestros padres no van a hacer más que insistirnos y van a seguir metiéndose en nuetras vidas.

\- Podem…

El timbre de la escuela sonó y con eso los alumnos comenzaron a salir de los salones. Por lo que Akane comenzó a alejarse de Ranma para ir con sus amigas.

..os intentar llevarnos mejor… - concluyó Ranma algo cabizbajo.

Justo los amigos Hiroshi y Daisaku salieron del salón. Daisuke pasó su brazo por los hombros del joven de la trenza invitándolo a almorzar en el patio para poder charlar sobre la fallida boda.

Mientras Akane era arrastrada por sus amigas para hacer lo mismo.

\- Qué lástima Akane. Nosotras pensábamos que esta vez iba a salir todo bien. – comentaba Yuka.

\- Sí, pensámos que él había reconocido sus sentimientos. – agregó Sayuri.

\- Yo también había pensado lo mismo; pero parece ser que me equivoqué. Aunque yo se lo que escuché. Pero Ranma no está preparado para admitir nada. Yo no se si quiero seguir así.

\- Akane… - se preocuparon sus amigas.

\- Somos jóvenes, todavía estamos en secundaria, es normal que se asuste. ¿Vos no estabas asustada? – dijo Sayuri.

\- Sí, pero… tampoco estaba aterrada. Después de todo… en algún momento va a pasar, ¿no? – sin embargo tenía el recuerdo de haberse asustado, finalmente había accedido en gran parte para ayudar a Ranma, además de que pensó haberlo escuchado admitir sus sentimientos hacia ella, más allá que nunca volvieron a hablar del tema después.

\- ¿Y si le dijeras lo que sentís? – preguntó Yuka.

\- ¡Yo no siento nada por…! – su exclamación se vio detenida por la mirada de sus amigas. Ambas sabían que los dos mentían sobre sus sentimientos por miedo a salir lastimados.

\- Está bien, sí, siento algo por él. – respondió completamente sonrojada dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas. Y prosiguió. -Pero con su respuesta durante la boda… no puedo decirle nada. Seguramente se va a reír en mi cara diciendo que todas caen rendidas a sus pies y que yo no soy la excepción.

\- Creo que no va a pasar eso pero… si te hace sentir más segura. ¿Por qué no le decís de intentar llevarse mejor? – sugirió Yuka.

\- Eso nunca funcionaría con él. De seguro que a los treinta segundos ya estamos discutiendo otra vez.

\- Entonces quizás, vos deberías probar ser la madura Akane. – continuó.

\- ¿Ser la madura?

\- Claro, me refiero a no caer en sus insultos y demás. Buscar la manera de esquivar el tema o de encararlo diferente. En lugar de pegarle.

\- Estaría bueno probar eso. Que no te dejes insultar ni nada, pero no contestar como lo hacés usualmente. Eso seguro lo desconcertaría. – agregó Sayuri.

\- Podría probar hacer eso… - quedó pensativa la muchacha de cabellos azulados, no tenía una tarea nada fácil; pero los viejos métodos probaron no dar demasiados frutos. Podía pensarlo como una última oportunidad, ver cómo reaccionaba el joven de la trenza.

* * *

Hasta aquí vamos con el primer capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Tengo gran parte de la historia desarrollada, pero como me falta un final voy subiendo lo que supongo no voy a cambiar. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Cap 2: ¿NO HAY ENOJO?

Aquí va el capítulo 2.

* * *

|||¿NO HAY ENOJO?|||

En el camino de regreso al dojo, Ranma volvía solo, ya que Akane se fue a la casa de una de sus amigas como había aclarado; el joven seguía pensando las palabras de su prometida en la cabeza. Rememoró un recuerdo que por vergüenza no quería recordar muy amenudo, y fue el de su negación hacia las palabras pronunciadas. – Yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso. ¿Cómo puede ser que lo haya escuchado?

FLASHBACK

\- Porque vos me dijiste que me amabas Ranma.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en las puertas del dojo.

Al día siguiente Ranma se encontró con Akane directamente en clases y la notó un poco más animada que el resto de la semana. Se preguntaba si haberlo pasado con su amiga supuso un cambio.

\- _Yo_ (hola), Akane.

\- Ranma, _ohayo_ (buenos días) _._

\- _Ne_ (ey), Akane, ¿podremos hablar a la salida?

\- Hoy me vuelvo a casa, así que si querés podemos volver juntos.

\- De acuerdo.

Una vez finalizadas las clases el joven de la trenza esperaba a Akane a la salida de la escuela descansando con sus manos detrás de la cabeza apoyado contra la pared.

La joven se asomaba por el portón y despidió a sus amigas. Ranma agitó la mano a las chicas en señal de saludo.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó la joven.

\- Saotome Ranma. ¿Cómo te atrevés a escoltar a la hermosa Tendo Akane hasta su casa? Eso es tarea para su futuro esposo y ese soy yo, el rayo azul de Furinkan. – exclamó Kuno señalándolo con su boken.

\- Este tipo nunca se cansa… - dijo Ranma aburrido.

\- ¡En guardia! – mientras corrió a darle una estocada.

Ranma saltó por los aires y pisándole la cabeza hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Sin embargo, Kuno se reincorporó y volvió a apuntar hacia él lanzando varios estoques y mandobles, los cuales Ranma los esquivó con su característica gracia. Para por fin propinarle el golpe de gracia y mandarlo a volar por los aires hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

Akane solamente exhaló cansada de toda esta situación.

En el camino de regreso Ranma iba caminando por la reja como solía hacer buscando sus palabras para conversar con Akane sobre lo que ella había mencionado el día anterior.

\- Akane… sobre ayer…

\- Mn?

\- Creo… que quizás…

Frente a ellos se escuchaban gritos y como una horda de mujeres se acercaba. En la cabeza un viejo con un saco grande en la espalda.

\- Maldito viejo – exclamó Ranma.

Era tal la cantidad de mujeres que Ranma saltó por delante de Akane para protegerla, empujándola contra una pared para que las chicas sigan su camino y no la arrastraran; a la vez que lanzaba un corpiño al aire para que el viejo se detuviera a tomarlo y así fuera finalemente cazado por las chicas. Quedando los dos contra la pared, abrazados y Akane con la espalda sobre la misma. Una vez que pasaron las mujeres molestas y lo rodearon dándole golpes como sucedía cada vez; hasta que se dieron cuenta que el viejo se había escapado y gritaba desde lo lejos -¡Me las vas a pagar Ranma!

Una vez pasada la conmoción, Ranma recordó con quién estaba y en qué posición estaban. Volteó el rostro para encontrarse frente al rostro de Akane quien lo miraba algo avergozada, a pocos centímetros de su cara. El joven se puso rojo como un tomate y se echó para atrás agitando las manos en señal de malentendido. – No, no, no, ¡no es lo que parece! Es decir, ¡solo quería alejarte del grupo de gente! No es que quisiera abrazarte ni nada.

Akane solamente se alisó la ropa y le dio una leve sonrisa, la cual tenía un tinte de decepción, al igual que su voz – Ya se Ranma, no importa. Gracias.

Ranma se había preparado para el golpe - ¡que no quería…! ¿eh? – luego de caer que ella no lo estaba atacando. – O sea que, ¿me crees?

\- ¿Por qué no debería creerte? – tomó su bolso del suelo y le hizo una seña para continuar su camino.

Ranma se extrañó aún más por la reacción de su prometida. Una vez que su cabeza regresó a la tierra retomó el camino subiéndose a la reja.

Durante la noche, la casa se encontraba tranquila. Cada uno estaba en sus diversas tareas. Kasumi se encontraba preparando la comida, mientras que Nabiki y Akane realizaban los deberes en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ranma leía un manga rescostado en el piso del comedor. Soun y Genma jugaban un partido de shogi. Y Happosai aún no regresaba de sus andanzas.

De repente Shampoo entra al comedor sonoramente y se arroja sobre Ranma.

\- Ranma, salir en cita con Shampoo, si.

\- Shampoo, ¿qué hacés acá? – dijo lastimero Ranma intentando librarse del abrazo.

– Shampoo llevar ramen y salir a cita con Airen.

Ranma forcejeó hasta liberarse de la amazona. – No pienso ir a ningún lado. Menos con todo lo que pasó el día de la boda.

\- Shampoo salvar a Airen de casarse con chica fea y violenta. Así poder casarse con Shampoo. Mejor cocinera, más bonita, más cariñosa. – decía la amazona mientras buscaba abrazarlo nuevamente.

Nabiki bajaba la escalera luego de escuchar la voz de la joven de cabellos violetas para poder cobrar su parte.

\- Shampoo, me alegra que vengas. Tengo unos cuantos recibos para entregarte.

\- Nabiki, no es lo que parece. – se excusaba Ranma intentando zafarse de Shampoo otra vez.

Sin embargo no tuvo que pelear mucho más, ya que la joven al ver a Nabiki soltó a Ranma y se excusó rápido alegando que tenía que entregar unos pedidos para así retirarse.

\- Ella vino por su cuenta, yo no la llamé. – continuaba Ranma,

\- No se por qué me decís todo esto a mí. Realmente no me interesa mientras no pueda obtener beneficio. A la que debe importarle es a Akane. Aunque parece que ya no le preocupa tanto desde la no boda.

A Ranma no le agredó su última frase. - ¿Qué estás insinuando?

\- Nada que no puedas deducir solo, pero puedo ayudarte a analizarlo por unos 500 yenes. – y estiró su mano.

El joven de la trenza mostró su clara molestia ante el gesto. – No pienso darte ni un centavo. Además con Akane está todo bien.

\- Si eso es lo que querés pensar, no voy a frenarte…- dijo con una irónica sonrisa.

Justo Akane bajaba las escaleras para ayudar a Kasumi con los preparativos para la cena.

\- Ah, Akane, Acabe de irse Shampoo. Vino de visita. – provocó Nabiki.

\- ¿Shampoo?

\- ¡Si si, pero ya se fue! Pasó porque tenía unas entregas que hacer. – se apresuró a decir Ranma.

\- Más bien, parecía que quería una cita… - agregó Nabiki.

\- Increíble que después de haber destruido el dojo tenga la cara para pasar. Pero que puedo esperar de alguien como ella. – Ignoró a los sorprendidos rostros de ambos y continuó hacia la cocina.

Ranma se volteó hacia Nabiki. - ¡¿Ves?! Te dije que estaba todo bien.

\- Más bien, está todo tan bien que ni le importa parece ser. Bienvenido a la "friend-zone." – Le tocó el hombro.

Ranma quedó sorprendido ante esto. – Entonces… ¿ya no le importa?

Más tarde Ranma fue a sacar sus pensamientos negativos al dojo y mientras entrenaba, Genma se sumó y aprovechó para darle un pequeño discurso a su hijo. - Ranma, tenés que arreglar las cosas con Akane. No puede ser que aún no se hayan unido nuestras escuelas – comentaba Genma mientras le propinaba rápidos golpes con los puños a Ranma y él los bloqueaba y esquivaba ágilmente.

\- No quiero hablar de eso. Además ustedes lo planearon todo como siempre – contestó ya expresando una cara de disgusto por donde comenzaba la conversación.

\- No podemos seguir aprovechando la amabilidad de esta gente hijo, tenés que casarte de una vez. ¿O acaso vas a esperar que nos echen de patadas a la calle?

Ranma bloqueó una patada de su padre que venía a su rostro y le devolvió un golpe de puño que Genma también logró bloquear – ¡Ja! Así que eso es lo único que te importa, ¿eh? Tener un techo sin poner un solo centavo.

\- No es eso hijo… ¿es que acaso no te gusta ni un poco Akane-chan? – prosiguió. Tomó a su hijo por los hombros y apoyando su pie en el estómago de Ranma lo lanzó por los aires con un prolijo lance.

\- _Kuso oyaji_ (viejo de mierda) – gritó Ranma desde el aire pero logrando caer de pie con gracia sin un solo rasguño – ¡dejen de meterse en nuestras vidas!

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Tenés que pensar en nuestro futu…eh…en tu futuro hijo! –se corrigió rápidamente Genma.

\- Pensar en NUESTRO futuro, ¿no? ¡¿No querrás decir en TU futuro?! – dijo lanzándole múltiples golpes los cuales Genma los esquivaba pero con dificultad por la velocidad y agresividad de Ranma.

\- ¡Claro que no! Pero no podés negarme que vivimos bien en este lugar – dijo mientras Ranma lo tomaba del cuello del gi.

\- No puedo creerlo… ¡no tenés límites! – levantándolo del piso y tirándolo hacia el estanque del patio, donde cayó estrepitosamente y un panda terminó emergiendo del mismo. – Me voy porque me enferma verte.

Ranma entró a la casa con dirección al baño quejándose en el trayecto por los comentarios de su padre y Akane. –"¿es que acaso de no te gusta ni un poco Akane-chan?" – "…es que dijiste que me amabas." - retumbaba en su mente. No podía negárselo a sí mismo, sabía que estaba enamorado de Akane y también sabía que temía decírselo por su respuesta. ¿Quién querría a un fenómeno como él? Y además alguien que la dejó prácticamente plantada en su propio casamiento, que lo único que hacían era discutir. Habían tenido buenos momentos en donde él pensó que quizás ella podría quererlo, ¿pero no habría sido solamente la manifestación de su deseo? Con todas estas dudas llegó a la puerta del baño y al abrirla se encontró con Akane que se disponía a salir.

\- A…Akane, ah, perdón…no…no sabía que estabas… vuelvo después. –dijo algo sonrojado, no pensaba encontrarse con ella y menos al observar cómo estaba vestida ese día. Como hacía bastante calor estaba con un short de jean bastante corto pudiendo ver sus largas piernas y con una remera sin mangas que resaltaba todos sus atributos. El cabello algo húmedo, parecía que se lo había mojado para refrescarse un poco.

\- No, está bien. Ya terminé de usarlo. El _ofuro_ (bañera) está lleno si querés usarlo. – contestó casual y con una sonrisa.

\- Ah, bien, gracias. – se quedó mirándola embobado en la puerta.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? ¿O me vas a hacer entrar al baño con vos? – preguntó a modo de broma sacándole la lengua.

\- Eh… ah…no, no, pasa. Perdón. – comenzó a entrar al baño y no pudo con su boca. – Además quién querría entrar al baño solamente con … mmm… - no terminó su frase que un dedo de Akane se posó en sus labios no dejándolo continuar. -¡Ranma no baka! – dijó Akane y siguió su camino de salida.

Ranma quedó petrificado y todo colorado en la puerta. Una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa comenzó a desvestirse para bañarse. -¿De verdad había ella insinuado algo? Se la veía tan linda y su sonrisa… y además…. ¿cómo fue que no terminó por golpearme?... Se tiró agua sobre el cabello con el _oke_. –Si no me decido ahora…podría perderla para siempre, casi como pasó en Jusendou. – pensaba mientras comenzó a lavarse el pelo. –¡Ah! – se quejó – es tan complicado con la familia y todas las prometidas, _kuso oyaji_. Todo es por su culpa…. Pero si yo no lo resuelvo, nadie lo hará. Nadie lo hará… Akane y yo… ¿estaremos listos para estar juntos?...

Por otro lado Akane, entraba a su habitación casi conteniendo el aliento. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta y con la espalda apoyada en la misma, respiró profundo y gritó tapándose con la toalla que llevaba en los hombros – ¡Ranma _no bakaaaaaa_ (idiota)! – le había costado ocultar su bronca en ese momento. Pero después de la charla que tuvo con sus amigas y decidir ser la "madura" no tuvo otra opción. Esperaba poder seguir adelante con el plan.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta acá. ¡Tus comentarios son bienvenidos!


	3. Cap 3: DECEPCIONES

|||DECEPCIONES|||

Durante la cena Ranma se la pasó observando de reojo a Akane quien parecía estar realmente tranquila y relajada.

Soun notando que no había discusiones en la mesa, aprovechó a volver a hablar del tema de la boda. – Pronto vamos a tener terminado el dojo. Así que podríamos concretar la boda finalmente.

Ranma estaba a punto de protestar cuando fue interrumpido por la joven de cabello corto.

\- _Otousan_ (papá), ¿después de todos los destrozos en la casa querés seguir con esa idea? Además ya quedó bastante claro que no nos interesa casarnos. Es más, estuvimos hablando de romper el compromiso. Ranma, tenés que ponerte serio en algún momento. – pensaba Akane.

\- ¿Otra vez lo de romper el compromiso? ¿y qué fue esa mirada antes? – se preguntaba Ranma.

\- Hijita, ¿¡cómo decís eso!? ¡¿Qué va a pasar con nuestra herencia?! – ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Supongo que podemos hacerlo como amigos. – contestó la peliazul quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Es eso cierto? ¿¡Qué tenés para decir muchacho?! – reclamó Genma.

\- Bueno… no, no es que está decidido, pero…

\- Ve Tendo-san, no podía pasar que Ranma quiera romper el compromiso. – se apresuró Genma. – Mi hijo quiere casarse con Akane-chan.

\- ¡Yo no dije eso! Quién querría casarse con una marima- – exclamó Ranma y se detuvo antes de terminar la frase esperando el golpe de Akane al igual que todos en la mesa guardaron silencio.

Las únicas palabras que se escucharon fueron – por favor, ya basta. No tolero más estar en esta mesa – y con esto Akane se retiró del lugar.

Ranma notó un pequeño brillo cerca de su ojo. Supuso que podía ser una lágrima. Pero, quedó impactado por la reacción de su prometida. ¿Realmente Nabiki tenía razón?

\- _Ara_ …(Oh)- dijo Kasumi sosteniendo su rostro con su mano derecha.

\- Ranma, ¿cómo podés hablar así de tu prometida? Es muy poco masculino y nada caballero. – llamó la atención su madre.

\- Creo que te excediste un poco esta vez Ranma-kun – dijo Nabiki.

\- ¡RANMA! Más te vale que le pidas perdón a mi pequeña Akane – amenzaba Soun en medio del llanto.

\- ¡Ranma! Te ordeno que ya mismo vayas a disculparte con Akane.

\- ¡Dejenme tranquilo! – gritó Ranma y salió del comedor hecho una furia hacia la habitación. Ingresó y la cerró dando un portazo.

* * *

Al terminar de cenar, cada uno se preparó para acostarse. No volvieron a ver a Akane, quien se encerró en su habitación desde el incidente de la cena.

Ranma esperó a que hubiera total silencio para poder ir a hablar con ella. Pero aún se debatía qué hacer. ¡¿Por qué tenía que se tan complicado?! – Siempre le digo marimacho y ella lo resuelve con un golpe, no se qué tiene de diferente ahora. – al terminar de decir estas palabras para si recordó – "Mi hijo quiere casarse con Akane-chan." "¡Yo no dije eso!"

\- ¿Pudo haber sido eso lo que la hirió? – se sacudió el pelo frustrado – debe ser eso.

Exhaló abatido, comprobó que sus padres estaban aún dormidos y salió con sigilo de la habitación hacia el cuarto de Akane. Se paró delante de la puerta con el pato con su nombre y tocó dos veces. – Akane, soy yo.

Akane estaba tan dolida que no quiso salir a recibirlo y prefirió simular estar dormida. Había estado llorando. Hasta el momento el plan trazado con las amigas no estaba dando muchos frutos. Por momentos parecía que era más fácil, pero Ranma no se lo hacía fácil con sus insultos.

No hubo respuesta. Volvió a insistir. – Akane, ¿estás dormida?

Aún sin respuesta.

\- Va a ser mejor que le diga que no me moleste ahora… - concluyó la joven.

Ranma volvió a tocar – Akane, voy a entrar.

Apenas giró el picaporte, se encontró con Akane que sostenía la puerta desde adentro.

\- ¿Qué querés Ranma?

\- Vengo a hablar con vos.

\- Realmente no tengo ganas de hablar ahora.

Se podía notar que había estado llorando.

\- Es un segundo nada más.

\- ¿No puede ser mañana? Ya es tarde y no quiero hablar. – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ranma la frenó con el pie para impedir que la cierre. – Por favor Akane.

\- No hay nada que hablar. Estoy cansada.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Puedo pensar que está todo bien?

\- ¿Si te digo que sí me vas a dejar en paz?

De verdad necesito…

\- ¡¿Ranma?! No me digas que estás queriendo aprovecharte de mi dulce Akane – se escuchó la voz del viejo en el pasillo a pocos pasos.

Ambos miraron a Happosai quien señalaba al joven de la trenza.

\- ¡Váyase a molestar a otro lado! Viejo pervertido. – le gritó el joven molesto.

\- Yo solamente vengo a defender a la pobre de Akane-chan. Te mereces un castigo, acéptalo como un hombre. – mientras le revoleó un balde con agua fría haciendo que el muchacho cambiara a una joven pelirroja. Y saltó a sus pechos haciendo que Ranma quedara asqueado y lo golpeara en la cabeza para alejarlo.

\- ¡Viejo de mierda! – exclamó la muchacha y salió en su persecución.

Akane cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir más deprimida de lo que ya se encontraba.

Ranma persiguió al viejo varias cuadras hasta llegar a una plaza. Con una piedra que tomó del piso se la lanzó danto justo en la cabeza del anciano. Se sonrió de costado y corrió hasta donde cayó.

\- ¡Ahora sí! Preparese para… - volteó lo que pensó que era el maestro para encontrarse con un muñeco.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Ranma aún te falta mucho para alcanzarme. – reía Happosai mientras escapaba ya lejos.

Ranma apretó los puños y allí recordó - ¡Akane! Ah, mierda. No hablé nada con ella al final. – Y así emprendió el camino de regreso frustrado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	4. Cap 4: LOS CELOS SON EL LÍMITE

Hola. Un nuevo capítulo más. Ya nos acercamos al quiebre de la historia :P

Espero la estés disfrutando hasta ahora.

* * *

|||LOS CELOS SON EL LÍMITE|||

A la mañana siguiente, Akane se despertó con la alarma y se preparó para ir a la escuela. Escuchó cómo Kasumi la llamaba por si se había quedado dormida y se la encontró a su hermana mayor justo al abrir la puerta.

\- Ah, Akane. Justo venía de despertarte. _Ohayo gozaimasu_ (buenos días) _._

\- _Ohayo, oneechan_ (buenos días hermana) _._ _Arigato_ (gracias).

\- ¿Vas a despertar a Ranma-kun?

Akane no estaba con muchas ganas de despertar a su prometido, pero accedió. Nadie podía decirle que no a un pedido de Kasumi. – Una vez que salga del baño voy y lo despierto. – sonrió.

Kasumi se fue a seguir con sus labores.

Akane fue al baño y una vez que salió, fue a despertar a Ranma. Entró a la habitación y lo vió durmiendo plácidamente. Por un momento deseó que poder respirar la tranquilidad de ese momento más seguido.

Acercó su cara para no tener que hablar muy fuerte y sobresaltarlo. – Ranma, se nos va a hacer tarde.

Pero el muchacho no emitió respuesta.

Akane frunció la nariz. Sobre que no quería haber tenido que ir a despertarlo, el muchacho no se despertaba. Probó acercándose más y hablando más fuerte. –Ranma.

\- mm…Aka…mne… - suspiró.

Lo dijo de una manera que sonó algo erótica a los oídos de la joven e hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa. Aún así intentó una vez más. – Ranma.

Ranma se giró y la abrazó por el cuello lo que hizo que quedaran cara a cara. Akane se sorprendió a sobremanera, ya que no esperaba esa reacción y su rostro puso totalmente colorado. Ranma abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la muchacha que ocupaba sus sueños en ese momento. Pero cuando notó que la mirada y la situación no coincidían con su sueño imitó el color de rostro de su prometida y la soltó de golpe. Se giró para tapar disimuladamente cierta área de su anatomía. Akane se giró para el otro lado avergonzada. - Akane, ¿¡que demonios hacés acá!?

\- ¡No tenés por qué tratarme así! Kasumi me pidió que te despertara.

\- Y tenías que aprovecharte que estaba dormido, ¿no? – mirándola de reojo.

\- Para que sepas, vos fuiste el que me abrazó. – comenzó a molestarse la chica. - ¿Se puede saber qué estabas soñando?

El rubor de Ranma se extendió hasta el cuello. – N-n-a-na-na-da – tartamudeó.

Akane volteó para verlo mientras agregaba – Dijiste mi nombre en tu sueño.

Ranma ya no sabía cómo escapar de la situación. Se paró dándole la espalda y salió diciendo que tenía que ir al baño porque se iban a atrasar.

Akane se quedó observando su espalda desaparecer con dirección al baño y suspiró. – Cobarde - Seguidamente, se fue a ayudar a su hermana con la comida y desayunar.

* * *

La famosa pareja llegó a la escuela al mismo momento en que sonó la última campana, así que apresuraron el paso para llegar al salón. Muchos se sorprendieron de que hayan llegado a tiempo a clases y sin discutir.

Las clases transcurrieron sin contratiempos. Y una vez terminadas la pareja estaba en su camino de regreso.

\- _Anone…_ (estem…) Ranma.

\- mn?

\- Sobre lo de esta mañana…

Ranma se puso nervioso por lo que se venía, pero no se le ocurría cómo escapar esta vez.

\- Esta mañana dijiste mi nombre e inmediatamente me abrazaste.

En ese momento una bicicleta golpeó contra la cara de Ranma. A pesar de la molestia que sintió el chico de la trenza, fue una posible escapatoria.

\- ¡Ranma! Shampoo por fin encontrarte. Shampoo entregar pedido y cita con Airen.

Tomó a Shampoo por los hombros – ¡Shampoo!, podemos salir un rato. No sería una cita propiamente dicha, pero…

Shampoo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. – Yo saber que Airen amar a Shampoo. – dijo emocionada.

Akane pasó de sorprendida a dolida y sumamente furiosa en un instante. Recordó la charla con sus amigas, pero todo tenía un límite. Increíble que usara a Shampoo para evadir el tema, era más de lo que Akane podía tolerar. Con paso firme se acercó al joven.

\- Akan- Una sonora cachetada frenó a la excusa del chico. Ranma simplemente quedó paralizado. Pudo sentir en ese golpe mucho dolor, pero no dolor propio. Se cruzó con la mirada de Akane, una mezcla entre amargura, dolor y rabia. Lágrimas amenazando con ser derramadas, mordiéndose el labio. Solo se fue de allí sin decir nada más, sin mirar atrás.

Ranma sintió como si se le hubiese apretado el pecho, pero no iba a reconocerlo, por temer verse débil. Shampoo se giró para insultar a Akane por lo que había hecho pero Ranma la frenó en seco.

\- Shampoo, perdón. No quise decir lo que dije.

\- Airen no hacer nada malo. Chica violenta ser.

\- No, me refiero a salir con vos. Lo dije para… no importa para qué. – y salió corriendo tras Akane.

\- ¡Airen! – gritó desconcertada Shampoo. Tomó su bicicleta y continuó con la entrega, ya lo visitaría luego.

Ranma llegó a la casa y luego de ser saludado por Kasumi preguntó por Akane. Kasumi le contestó que aún no había regresado de la escuela. - ¿Paso algo Ranma-kun?

\- ¿Eh? No, nada. Y salió hacia el dojo cabizbajo. Seguramente ella no querría hablar con él ahora y era mejor esperar a que Akane se tranquilizara un poco.

Akane no regresó hasta después de la cena. A pesar de que le avisó a Kasumi, no había dado muchas explicaciones.

\- Akane-chan, estábamos preocupados – remarcó Kasumi.

\- Perdón Kasumi _oneechan_ , tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

\- Ranma-kun estuvo a punto de ir a buscarte. – agregó.

\- Creeme que no hacía falta. Es más, el tenía una cita así que imagino que también debe haber estado muy ocupado. – dijo con cinismo.

Ranma la observó de reojo desde la mesa. – ¿Celosa?

\- ja, ya quisieras que lo esté.

\- ¿De una marimacho pechos planos?

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a una cita con Ukyo ahora? Así ya podés completar tu día con tus lindas prometidas.

\- Al menos ellas me tratan bien.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué estás esperando?! – gritó Akane y se fue a su habitación.

Kasumi observó la escena preocupada. – Ranma-kun, yo se que ustedes se quieren. Creo que deberían empezar a tratarse mejor y no lastimarse así…

Ranma observó a Kasumi entre dolido y arrepentido. - ¿Por qué no podía ser honesto con ella? – pensó.

Esa noche, mientras dormía soñó otra vez con Jusenkyo. Desde que habían regresado había soñado varias veces con esa terrible escena, y ahora nuevamente la veía. Despertó de la pesadilla sudado y al grito de - ¡Noo! ¡Akane! – se encontró con su padre roncando sonoramente al lado. Se tomó la cabeza cansado – Esto tiene que terminar.

* * *

¡Hasta el próximo!


	5. Cap 5: SOLUCIONES DOLOROSAS

Hola! Ya llegamos al capítulo que marca el quiebre de la historia. Espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

|||SOLUCIONES DOLOROSAS|||

Akane no había podido dormir casi nada desde que se acostó. Estaba profundamente dolida y con rabia por los comentarios de su prometido.

Esa medioanoche, Ranma tocó a la ventana del dormitorio de Akane para que le abriera. –Pst, Akane, Akane.

\- ¿Ranma? ¿Qué pasa? Estoy harta de hablar con vos y de aguantar tus insultos. Tenés tus otras prometidas que te tratan bien y gustosas escucharán tus problemas – dijo algo molesta Akane sin levantarse de la cama. - ¿No te bastó hoy en tu cita con Shampoo? – agregó volteanla la cara.

\- Akane, abrime, tengo que decirte algo. – contestó Ranma colgado del tejado.

\- Si no venís a disculparte, podés quedarte afuera. – contestó sentándose sobre la cama.

\- Por favor Akane. Sí, estuve mal hoy, pero necesito decirte algo serio.

\- Está bien, pero si venís a seguir insultandome. –dijo amenazante mientras abría un poco más la ventana para que pudiera entrar. Se hizo hacia atrás para darle espacio.

Ranma entró al cuarto y la invitó a sentarse en la cama nuevamente. – Perdón por lo que dije hoy.

\- Fuiste un idiota.

\- Sí, ya se. ¿Podemos dejarlo?

\- No, no podemos dejarlo así nomás. Estoy cansada de tus insultos Ranma. No te hice nada.

\- Ya se Akane. Puedo ser un poco…

\- Desconsiderado, tonto, idiota, engreído, pesado…

\- _Oi!_ (ey) ¡Podés parar pechos planos!

\- _Otoko-onna!_ (sexo indefinido)

\- Marima… - tuvo que recordarse rápidamente a qué fue y sacudiendo la cabeza quitándose todos los siguientes insultos que venían a su mente prosiguió – ¡Tiempo fuera! – dijo elevando sus manos en un claro gesto deportivo.

\- Al final viniste a insultarme.

\- _Gomen! Gomen!_ (Perdón, perdón) No… no vine a eso. Necesito que me escuchés. De verdad… - dijo poniendo cara de cachorro.

-Akane se calmó un poco. –Hablá.

\- Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije e hice en este tiempo, incluso por lo recién… y… desde que llegúe aquí, por todo lo que haya podido molestarte. Y bueno, también por mi viejo.

\- Siempre terminamos así. Ya estoy cansada de todo esto. No entiendo por qué me terminaste salvando en Jusenkyo.

Esas palabras retumbaron fuerte en el corazón de Ranma, rememorando ese momento y sus pesadillas una y otra vez, finalmente no pudo contenerse. Se lanzó hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo que casi le saca el aliento a la peliazul.

\- Ranma… - dijo en un suspiro sorprendida.

\- Akane, jamás vuelvas a decir eso. ¡ _Baka_! (boba) Yo… en ese momento sentí que me moría. No se que habría hecho sin vos.

La joven abrío los ojos como platos ante esta confesión.

\- Yo… yo soy muy malo con las palabras… no soy un hombre de palabras… digamos que me cuesta decir… o expresar lo que pienso o lo que quiero… al hablar.

Akane sintió como iba soltanto su abrazo pero como temblaba levemente.

\- ¡Bueno! Lo que quiero decir es que… no todo lo que digo es verdad. No es que mienta, va sí, un poco, pero no. Ayer no salí con Shampoo, en realidad quería evitar… no quería hablar de…

\- Ranma, ¿qué querés decirme? – preguntó confundida pero un poco esperanzada.

\- Yo siempre que digo algo termino lastimándote, pero no es mi intención hacerlo. Yo a veces, me paso porque no puedo controlar lo que digo… porque… ahhh… porque tengo miedo…

\- ¿El gran Ranma Saotome tiene miedo?

\- ¡No! Pero en esto sí. No se cómo hacer esto… no se cómo lo tomarías, qué… qué me responderías – en ese momento bajó la mirada y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. - Yo no quiero lastimarte más Akane… y para eso tengo que irme. – terminó por decir Ranma.

Akane no pensó que vendría ese comentario y por un momento su corazón se detuvo. ¿Ranma… irse? – Ranma, no, no hace falta…

\- Sí, sí hace falta Akane. Es la única solución que se me ocurre. No se por cuanto me iré, pero tengo que alejarme.

Akane bajó la mirada, había quedado en blanco, no sabía que hacer o decir para detenerlo y no terminar por confesar sus sentimientos. –Yo…

\- Akane, ¿podrás esperarme?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó levantando la mirada sorprendida.

\- Si podrás esperar a que vuelva. Si me esperarías… lo que haga falta. Prometo que no serán 10 años, je, pero tampoco puedo decirte que serán unas pocas semanas.

\- O sea, ¿tu idea es volver?

Ranma asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Temía por su respuesta. ¿Habría entendido su rebuscada confesión o simplemente se enojaría por el hecho de que él se iría?

\- No entiendo por qué deberías irte… -prosiguió Akane mirando hacia abajo.

\- Akane, vos sabés muy bien la locura que es este lugar mientras yo estoy acá. Tengo que solucionar algunas cosas, ordenar un poco mi vida. – la tomó de la mano con timidez.

Akane cerró su mano con la de él. – Y… ¿no puedo acompañarte?

\- Perdón Akane, no es que no quiera… es que no… - las palabras se ahogaron en su boca. No sabía cómo decirlo sin que ella saliera dolida, temía volver a ponerla en peligro. Temía volver a perderla. – No puedo perderte otra vez. Tengo que hacerlo solo.

\- Pero no me perdiste Ranma, yo estoy acá. – dijo con timidez rosando su mejilla con la mano.

Nunca me contás en nada… tan inútil te parece que soy – dijo bajando la mano y la mirada tristemente.

\- ¡No! No, yo nunca pensé eso Akane. Es porque si venís conmigo… todos los demás nos van a seguir y… no creo que cambie en nada.

\- Pero…

\- Akane… por favor. ¿Podrás esperarme?

Akane suspiró algo resignada -Está bien. Pero, solo un año. Esa es mi condición. – contestó Akane con los ojos brillantes, claramente conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Está bien. Un año. Pero en ese tiempo, no podés seguirme y… bueno, no… no podés… entendés lo que quiero decirte con esperar, ¿no? – preguntó. ¿Por qué no podía decirlo?

\- ¿No puedo comprometerme con nadie?

\- Exacto, por más que yo me vaya, seguís siendo mi prometida. Bueno, no es que yo… - comenzó a decir levantando la mirada hacia un punto que pareció volverse interesante en el techo.

\- ¡Ranma! Te vas a ir tanto tiempo y… ¡sos increíble! – dijo desilusionada y algo frustrada. – Está bien… lo prometo. Aunque yo no estoy muy interesada en comprometerme con nadie. Incluso este compromiso que tenemos fue hecho por nuestros padres, no es que nosotros lo quisimos.

\- Yo… yo… te prometo que arreglaré las cosas. No volveré hasta hacerlo. Pero necesito que me esperes. – dijo fijando su mirada en ella.

\- Ranma, yo necesito saber… a que va todo esto.

\- ¡Akane! Sos la única persona a quien se lo estoy diciendo, justamente porque quiero que vos me esperes… no se cómo decirlo más claramente. – dijó casi desesperado.

\- ¿Soy la única? ¿En serio? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

Ranma tragó saliva. Finalmente pareció haber entendido. – Sí, sos la única Akane. – sin soltar su mano comenzó a acercar su rostro al rostro de Akane. Un rubor carmesí cubrió ambas caras por lo que estaban por hacer. Las manos de Ranma temblaban levemente. Los ojos de Akane brillaban. Ranma tomó aire como unas tres veces queriendo decir algo que no podía articular. - ¿Estaría bien si…? con vos? O sea… no… ¿no te molesta?

\- ¿Qué cosa Ranma?

\- Si yo…. Ahh… - cerró los ojos para no sentirse tan intimidado. – Si yo te besara…. ¿te molestaría?

El corazón de Akane se aceleró, había esperado mucho tiempo este momento. Negó levemente con la cabeza. Se miraron por unos segundos más, Akane cerró lentamente los ojos y luego, sintió los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos. Un tímido pero cálido beso, prácticamente fue un fugaz roce de sus labios. A continuación sintió como los labios se separaban por pocos centímetros, aún pudiendo sentir la cercanía y el calor que emanaba del rostro de ambos. Ranma apoyó suavemente su frente sobre la de ella le dijo. – Un año Akane. – Se abrazaron con un gran peso en el pecho. Luego de haberse confesado se estaban separando. – Un año Ranma. – contestó Akane.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos sin perder el intenso rubor. – No se cómo seguir ahora – agregó el joven.

\- Yo tampoco tengo mucha idea – respondió honesta su prometida. – Si querés podemos hablarlo en la mañana.

Ranma afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a acercarse para un beso de buenas noches.

Ambos podían sentir el retumbar del corazón del otro, pero simularon el no hacerlo. El beso terminó más pronto de lo que les hubiera gustado, pero su timidez era demasiada por el momento. Se sonrieron y se despidieron con un – _Oyasumi_ (que duermas bien). Ranma se fue por la ventana por donde había venido, mientras que Akane se escondió en la seguridad de las sábanas. Sentía como las piernas le temblaban un poco. A pesar de que nadie la observaba, se tapó todo el rostro para ocultar su revelador color rojo del rostro.

Esa noche, ambos pudieron dormir con una gran carga liberada de sus corazones.

La mañana siguiente Akane se despertó en su cama, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior parecía un simple sueño hasta que descubrió una nota en su escritorio con la letra de Ranma. La frase en el papel decía: Akane, temprano esta mañana salí en mi viaje. Por favor, no me sigas. Tengo que hacer esto solo y necesito que me esperes en casa. Prometo volver lo antes posible. Y escribiré siempre que pueda. Ranma. – _Baka_ (bobo), no era necesario que te fueras tan rápido.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí. :D**

 **POLII:** ¡Me hizo muy feliz leer tu review! Muchas gracias. Qué bueno que te este gustando la historia. Espero no defraudarte de acá en más ;)


	6. Cap 6: PRIMER DÍA SIN RANMA

**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy subiendo otro capítulo más. Espero sea de tu agrado.

* * *

|||PRIMER DÍA SIN RANMA|||

Akane bajó a desayunar con su familia.

\- Akane, ¿podrías llamar a Ranma-kun a desayunar? – preguntó Kasumi con su cálida sonrisa de siempre.

\- Ranma se fue de casa _onechan_ (hermana) – contestó con la mirada triste Akane.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Soun tanto sorprendido como enojado - Saotome-kun, ¡¿qué significa esto?!

\- ¿Ranma-kun se fue? – preguntó incrédula Nabiki.

Un panda levantó un cartel que rezaba – Yo solo soy un panda. No tengo nada que ver con esto.

\- ¡Más vale que su hijo aparezca rápido porque sino… en el mercado próximamente habrá carne de panda a la venta!

\- Papá, por favor. Ranma se fue por un tiempo. Prometió que volvería – comentó Akane intentando tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Te dijo por qué se iba Akane? – preguntó preocupada Kasumi.

\- Algo así… no me dijo demasiado. Solo que va a volver quizás dentro de un año.

\- ¿¡Un año!? – exclamaron Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki, y Genma con un cartel.

\- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. – agregó Nabiki – entonces, ¿no te dijo dónde fue? Eso es información muy valiosa.

\- ¡No! No me lo dijo y si lo supiera no te lo diría para que lo andes vendiendo por ahí. Ya bastantes problemas tenemos Nabiki _onechan_ (hermana) _._ – dijo apretando los puños Akane. Por momentos le parecía increíble que su hermana pudiera hacer esos comentarios tan desalmados.

\- Akane, ¿qué pensás hacer entonces? – preguntó Kasumi sirviendo los _chawan_ (bowls) con arroz.

\- No voy a hacer nada. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo? Él decidió irse. Nadie le dijo que lo hiciera. – contestó Akane bastante molesta.

\- Akane, tenés que ir a buscar a Ranma. Es tu prometido. No podés dejar que se vaya así. – reprochó Soun.

\- Si estás tan interesado, ¿por qué no vas vos a buscarlo? – se defendió Akane.

\- Buaahaaaahhaa – lloraba sonoramente Soun. -¿¡Cómo podés tratar así a tu pobre padre!?

\- _Mou_ … (sonido de queja) no se puede desayunar tranquila en esta casa – dijo Akane mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a su habitación.

\- Akane, ¿no comés más?

\- Perdón Kasumi- _onechan_ (hermana), perdí el apetito. – y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Ya en su habitación, comenzó a vestirse con su gi. Nada mejor que un poco de ejercicio para poder calmarse. Hacía unas horas que Ranma se había ido y no podía dejar de pensar en él y en su despedida de la noche anterior. –Ranma _no baka_ (tonto) – suspiró y se acercó a su escritorio a ver la foto que le había regalado en Navidad. Terminó de ajustarse el cinto y bajó al dojo.

* * *

Una vez que terminó de entrenar un rato y despejarse se bañó y decidió salir un rato con sus amigas.

Acordaron encontrarse en un bar a tomar algo fresco por el intenso calor.

\- ¡¿Ranma se fue?! – gritaron al unísino Yuka y Sayuri.

\- No puedo creerlo Akane, al final no funcionó nuestro plan. – dijo apenada Sayuri.

\- En realidad, creo que sí funcionó… pero tomó un camino que no esperábamos. – confesó Akane dando un sorbo a su batido de frutas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir a buscarlo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! El ya está bastante grandecito. Si quiere volver, que vuelva, sino él se lo pierde. – dijo Akane molesta.

\- Akane-chan… no tenés que disimular con nosotras… - dijo Yuka.

Akane exaló con desánimo – Sí, tienen razón. No, le prometí que no voy a ir a buscarlo. Pero él me prometió volver. Fijamos un año como límite.

\- Qué complicado…

\- Creo que es lo mejor… quizás nos haga bien, para poder despejar un poco nuestra cabeza. Ordenar las cosas…

\- Sí pero, ¿si se hubiese sincerado no habría sido más fácil?

\- Desde que conozco a ese hombre, la palabra fácil perdió sentido para mí. – agregó con una gota en la frente Akane.

\- Es verdad… - dijeron nuevamente a coro sus dos amigas.

\- ¡Mi diosa salvaje! Qué amable es el destino a cruzarnos en este día. – Hizo su aparición el muchacho del boken.

\- Kuno senpai, por favor, no nos molestes. – contestó claramente molesta.

\- Qué raro que no esté ese tonto de Saotome alrededor.

\- Por más que no esté Ranma no te da derecho a molestarnos.

\- Podemos tener nuestra cita tranquilos entonces – le dijo tomándola de ambas manos.

Akane ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Un beso para rememorar este bello momento – dijo mientras estiraba los labios hacia ella. Aunque lo único que recibió fue su pie en su cara y una patada que lo mandó a volar hasta perderse en el firmamento.

\- Me había olvidado de Kuno. Menos mal que sabés controlarlo de alguna forma Akane. – comentó mirando al cielo hacia donde se había perdido la figura de Kuno.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se enteren que no está más Ranma? ¿Volverán a desafiarte todos en la escuela otra vez?

La joven no había pensado en eso, pero es verdad que desde que Ranma había llegado no la volvieron a molestar. Esperaba realmente no tener que pasar otra vez por esa experiencia. Aunque le ayudaría a practicar todos los días. Concluyó que de suceder, sería una forma de continuar con su entrenamiento y mejorar como artista marcial. Iba a sacarle provecho.

* * *

 **POLII:** _¡Mil gracias por seguir leyendo! Este fue un poco más tranqui, pero ahora me toca plantear qué hace cada uno por su cuenta hasta el reencuentro. :D_

 **Diana Nara:** _¡Gracias! Espero te siga gustando :)_

 **amylzu:** _Qué bueno que te haya parecido que daba con los personajes. Se que al ser una historia no creada por la autora original y queriendo darle un final, los personajes pueden pasar a ser OOC en algunos momentos. Intento que eso no pase mucho, pero que vayan madurando. Es mi idea de cómo podrían llegar a hacerlo :P ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	7. Cap 7: OLVIDAR A AKANE

¡Hola! Hoy voy a subir varios capítulos de un tirón. No te acostumbres :P

Espero disfrutes la historia.

 **Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece.**

* * *

|||OLVIDAR A AKANE|||

Ranma comenzó a adentrarse en las montañas, con dirección oeste. Habían pasado unos días desde que comenzó su viaje. Ya era mediodía. – Este es un buen lugar para almorzar – prosiguió a quitarse la mochila y armar un pequeño fuego con algunas ramas que recogió durante el camino y algunas más en el lugar. Cuando se encontraba calentando el agua sintió un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos. Fijó su mirada atentamente hacia el lugar donde escuchó el ruido y su puso en guardia. De repente de los arbustos emergió una figura conocida al grito de – ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

\- ¡Ryoga! – exclamó Ranma.

\- ¿Ranma? ¿Qué estás haciendo en Tokio?

\- ¡ _Baya yarou_! (¡Boludo!) Esto no es Tokio. Estamos en la región de _Kinki,_ al oeste. – recalcó Ranma.

\- ¿Y qué estás haciendo lejos de Nerima? ¿Akane-san finalmente te echó, no?

\- No digas estupideces. Yo decidí irme.

Ryoga lo tomó por la remera amenazándolo con el puño - ¡O sea que la abandonaste Ranma!

Ranma tomó el brazo de Ryoga para apartarlo ya perdiendo la paciencia. – ¡Eso no te incumbe cerdo! ¿No te parece que ya hiciste suficiente en la boda para molestarla?

Ryoga soltó a Ranma y cerrando el puño y los ojos con una expresión de dolor agregó – Justamente por eso Ranma. Yo… me di cuenta ese día en Jusenkyo de tus sentimientos para con Akane-san. Y que Akane-san te corresponde… Sos muy afortunado Ranma.

\- Yo opino completamente diferente… si fuera tan afortunado no estaría acá – dijo Ranma con frustración recordando toda la situación cotidiana con sus prometidas y los líos en que solía meterse y muchos de los cuales eran por culpa de su padre. Pensar que ahora estaba haciendo este viaje para poder solucionar gran parte de estos problemas.

\- ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos. Entre ellos está mi maldición. _Ne,_ (ey) Ryoga, ¿querés ir a Jusenkyo conmigo?

\- La tercera es la vencida, ¿no? ¿Y Akane-san está de acuerdo con esto? – preguntó Ryoga sentándose cerca del fuego y tirando algunas ramas más.

\- Ella no lo sabe.

\- ¿¡No se lo dijiste!? ¿Entonces la abandonaste de verdad?

\- ¡Que no la abandoné! Pero si ella sabe a dónde voy seguramente me seguirá y ya viste lo que pasó la última vez.

Ryoga recordó el dolor de ese día cuando Akane prácticamente murió salvando a Ranma. Ese fue el día más horrible de su vida, no solamente Akane casi pierde su vida, sino que también descubrió el amor que existía entre ellos. Ya no tenía posibilidades con ella. -¿Qué vas a hacer una vez que puedas quitarte la maldición? ¿Te… te casarás con Akane-san?

\- No se si Akane querría casarse conmigo. Muy pocas veces nos llevamos bien y… no se – dijo Ranma con la mirada perdida.

\- Guau. De verdad estás enamorado de ella – comentó Ryoga asombrado por la sinceridad repentina de Ranma.

Ranma al darse cuenta de que indirectamente reconoció sus sentimientos comenzó a excusarse – Ja, igualmente más allá de eso, yo no se si quiero casarme con ella. En realidad, una marimacho como ella no va conmigo. Además no es nada sexy ni interesante. Es pechos planos y… - aún no podía extresarlo abiertamente y su boca tenía casi una respuesta inmediata y automática.

\- No importa si Akane-san no es tan femenina por momentos. El corazón que tiene es incomparable. Es una persona completamente honesta y de una amabilidad que yo nunca antes había conocido.

Ranma recordó la vez que conoció a Akane. Fue la única persona que lo hizo sentirse bienvenido, que le regaló una sonrisa desinteresada y que logró disipar gran parte de la tensión que sentía en ese momento. Recordó todas las veces que la salvó sin pensarlo, todas las veces que ella se arriesgó por él y finalmente el beso de la noche anterior a irse. Los ojos brillantes de ella. Bajó la mirada ante el comentario de Ryoga. Tenía que buscar la forma de que las cosas con Akane funcionaran. Después de todo, hicieron una promesa y ese beso y abrazo que compartieron estaba lleno de todo lo que ambos no podían expresar; a tal punto que dudo antes de marcharse. Pero tenía que hacerlo, sino todo volvería a ser como antes. – Ryoga…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo que pedirte que te olvides de Akane.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, sin cruzar sus miradas.

\- Acabás de decir que no sabés si te vas a casar con ella. Aún tengo oportunidad… o eso me gustaría pensar. Pero desde que la vi en Jusenkyo… lo que hizo por vos… - Ryoga se mordió los labios. - No te perdonaré nunca si la lastimás Ranma. Te moleré tanto a golpes que el solo recuerdo te hará estremecer de dolor – concluyó seriamente Ryoga.

* * *

 **POLII** : ¡Feliz de seguir teniendo tus reviews! Aún falta para el reencuentro. Pero con todo los capítulos que voy a subir se va a acortar la espera.

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Cap 8: BREVE ENCUENTRO ENTRE RIVALES

**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece.**

Pero si la narrativa de esta historia :P

* * *

|||BREVE ENCUENTRO ENTRE RIVALES|||

Habían pasado unos 2 meses y todo estaba muy tranquilo en el dojo Tendo. Esa mañana Akane se encontraba trotando como venía haciendo todas las mañanas. Y en su camino se encontró con Ukyo que estaba limpiando la vereda para disponerse a abrir su local.

\- Ukyo. Hola, hacía mucho que no te veía. – saludó con una sonrisa Akane. – Dejaste de ir a la escuela.

\- ¡Akane-chan! – saludó sorprendida Ukyo. De repente, su mirada se tornó algo sombría esquivando la mirada de Akane. – Sí… estuve intentando distraerme un poco y… no quería encontrarme con Ranma estando él tan enojado conmigo.

\- Entiendo – comentó Akane sin saber qué mas decir.

\- Akane-chan… perdón por lo que sucedió en la boda. Yo no… no quería lastimarlos. No se… me dejé llevar en ese momento. No quise pensar que perdía mi oportunidad con Ran-chan. Pero al final, terminé por perderlo igual.

Akane recordaba que Ranma había quedado bastante enojado y decepcionado con la actitud de su amiga durante la fallida boda y que había dejado de hablar con ella desde entonces.

\- ¿Cómo está Ran-chan? – preguntó con cierto temor.

La sonrisa del rostro de Akane se borró y desvió la mirada. –Hace dos meses que se fue. Aún no tengo noticias de él.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Ran-chan se fue?! – preguntó sorprendida Ukyo. - ¿Pero eso significa que te dejó?

\- Bueno, sí, al menos por un tiempo. Me dijo que tiene algunas cosas que resolver antes de volver… pero aún no se nada de él.

\- ¿Y no fuiste a buscarlo?

\- Me hizo prometer que no lo hiciera.

\- Akane-chan… - el gesto de Ukyo expresaba su pena por Akane. No debía ser nada fácil para ella. Más después de haberse enterado de lo sucedido entre ellos en Jusenkyo. Akane estaba enamorada de Ranma y Ranma estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ambos eran demasiado tercos para admitirlo. Pero la Akane que estaba ante sus ojos en ese momento parecía haber cambiado un poco, de alguna manera, parecía haber madurado. Ya que su expresión denotaba claramente que no estaba muy contenta de que Ranma se haya ido. - … si hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarte, no dudes en decírmelo.

\- Gracias Ukyo, pero en realidad no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

\- Entiendo. Bueno, cuando quieras comer un okonomiyaki, siempre sos bienvenida.

\- Gracias. Realmente me alegra que podamos llevarnos bien.

\- Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo. – dándole una sonrisa.

Akane se giró para emprender su camino de regreso a su casa cuando se volteó – Ukyo, creo que podés ayudarme en algo.

* * *

Un poco breve, pero hoy hay mucha entrega. ;)


	9. Cap 9: LLEGADA AL PRIMER DESTINO

**Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

|||LLEGADA AL PRIMER DESTINO|||

Dos meses luego de empezar su viaje, Ranma aún no llegaba al destino que se había impuesto. Comenzaba a dudar si realmente seguiría allí. La lluvia era bastante intensa ya hacía dos días, y Ranma no se sentía muy bien. Llevando su pesada mochila y con el frío de la lluvia sobre sí, además hacía un día entero que no comía queriendo escapar de la constante lluvia y habiendo tan pocos refugios seguros en esa zona. Tropezó por la mezcla de barro y hojas en una subida y sintió como le costaba mucho más levantarse. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban escuchó unos pasos acercarse, pero no pudo distinguir demasiado. Solo la figura de un hombre joven con un paraguas quien pareció preocuparse por su estado y se acercó hacia él.

\- _Oi,_ (ey) ¿estás bien?

Luego Ranma no escuchó nada más, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos pesadamente, se encontró con un techo sobre sí, el lugar estaba cálido. Estaba tapado y aparentemente limpio. - ¿Qué pasó?

El joven arrodillado a su lado pareció alegrarse – _¡Ojisan!_ (Señor) Ya se despertó.

\- _Are_ … (eehh) ¿dónde estoy? – intentó levantarse.

\- Señorita, es mejor que se quede recostada. Está con un poco de fiebre todavía.

Ranma se miró la ropa, estaba con un yukata para dormir y seguía como chica. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Soy Yamamoto Takeru de la escuela de Artes marciales de armas malabarísticas, y estamos en la aldea Kitanomori.

\- ¿La aldea de monjes Zen?

\- Así es… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Soy Saotome Ranma de la escuela Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu.

\- _Heee?_ ¿Sos artista marcial? Estoy buscando una prometida para poder continuar con mi escuela, ya que soy el heredero. ¿Te interesaría?

\- Para nada. Yo soy un hombre.

- _¿Hu?_ (¿eh?) – abrió la parte del pecho del yukata y observó que tenía senos.

\- _¡Teme!_ (¡pelotudo!) ¿Qué hacés?

\- Yo te veo como mujer.

Ranma le propinó un duro golpe en el rostro.

\- Takeru-san, no moleste a la joven, todavía está débil. – dijo un monje trayendo una bandeja con sopa y arroz.

\- Cho-san, creo que ya le bajó la fiebre.

\- ¿Cómo se llama señorita? – preguntaba con una sonrisa el joven monje.

\- Saotome Ranma.

\- ¿Querés que te de de comer? – inquirió seductoramente Takeru tomando el tazón con la sopa.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – sacándole el tazón de las manos. – _Arigato_ (gracias) Cho-san…, no?

\- Sí. ¿Qué estabas haciendo sola en el bosque? Es un lugar muy peligroso para una joven.

\- Estaba buscando este lugar. Vine a hablar con Murakami-san.

\- ¿Murakami-sama? ¿Lo conocés?

\- No de vista… pero escuché de alguien que habló sobre él y quería conocerlo.

\- Murakami-san es quien te cambió la ropa – dijo quejándose Takeru. – No dejó que lo ayudara a pesar de mi ofrecimiento.

\- Quedate tranquila que no dejó a ninguno de los otros monjes acercarse. – agregó Cho.

Ranma lo miraba con incredulidad a Takeru – No me puedo creer que vos seas monje.

\- No lo soy. Estoy entrenando acá.

\- Entonces viniste a hacer lo mismo que yo. – se alegró de haber encontrado el lugar que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. – Cho-san, me gustaría hablar con Murakami-san. ¿Podrían darme un poco de agua caliente?

\- Perdón Ranma-san, pero con estas lluvias está muy complicado conseguir madera para la caldera… - esa sopa pudimos mantenerla caliente gracias a que la olla es de hierro…

\- ¡¿No tienen agua caliente?! Hasta acá me persigue la mala suerte…

\- Si tenés frío yo puedo darte calor Ranma-chan. – dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven pelirroja.

Ranma le dio un puñete en el rostro lo cual lo alejó lo suficiente. – _¡Hentai!_ (¡Pervertido!)Ya te dije que no me jodas.

Luego de terminar de comer lo que le ofrecieron se levantó con más energías y fue a donde le dijeron que lo esperaba Murakami. Aún seguía lloviendo. Abrió las puertas del recinto y se encontró con un señor de unos 70 años meditando.

\- Pasa por favor Ranma-kun – dijo el hombre sin voltearse.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. - ¿Usted es Murakami-san?

El anciano se giró y dirigió una mirada que denotaba interés – Noto que estás mucho mejor. Te recuperas muy rápido. – dijo mientras tocaba uno de sus senos.

La joven pelirroja le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - ¿¡Qué demonios hace!?

\- Jeje, soy muy viejo y hace años que no me encuentro con una jovencita. – reía el viejo monje.

\- Pensé que usted era un monje, pero veo que resultó ser un viejo libidinoso.

\- Jeje, Ranma-kun, toda una vida de devoción y viviendo entre hombres, que aparezca una mujer por momentos es para aprovechar – reía aún más fuerte.

"Mejor mantenerme alejado de este viejo verde" pensaba - _Ma_ … (bueno…) dejémoslo así, ¿quiere? – dijo dándose por vencido. – Quería agradecerle por recibirme.

\- Me dijeron que viniste a este lugar a encontrarme.

\- Sí. Una persona me habló de usted… Tendo Soun.

\- Ah… ¿Soun-kun? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Vos sos el esposo de una de sus hijas?

Ranma se puso algo colorado – Ah-ah, no no… bueno, aún no. Estoy comprometido con una.

\- ¿Con la pequeña Akane-chan?

\- ¿La conoce?

\- Solo por cartas.

Ranma cayó en cuenta que lo llamó esposo estando transformado. – Un momento, ¿usted me conoce? ¿cómo sabe que soy un chico?

\- Jajaja – rió abiertamente el monje. – Yo no veo Ranma-kun. Perdí la vista hace muchos años. Solamente percibo la energía a mi alrededor. Y a pesar de que ahora tengas apariencia de mujer, noto claramente que sos un hombre. Parece ser que tenés una maldición con vos.

\- Sí, caí en un pozo de Jusenkyo. – "quizás no sea solo un viejo _hentai_ (pervertido) como pensé"

\- ¿Así que Jusenkyo? Ranma-kun, por más que entrenes en este lugar no vas a poder quitarte la maldición.

\- Me lo imaginaba. Pero… yo en realidad vine por otra cosa.

\- Jajaja. Al igual que Soun-kun, viniste por una mujer. En realidad, por dos mujeres.

\- No Murakami-san, solamente una. ¿Tendo-san vino por una mujer?

\- Así es. Por la mujer que luego se convirtió en su esposa y le dio sus tres preciadas hijas. Pero en tu caso, vos venís por una de ellas y por la mujer que llevás con vos mismo.

Ranma se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

\- Soun-kun tenía miedo de casarse con Kimiko-san. Pensaba que ella, una mujer algo ruda, que no podía realizar las tareas básicas del hogar y que su comida era casi veneno, que pudiera casarse con él. Jajaja. En verdad, lo que él más temía era no poder hacerla feliz como ella lo hacía a él.

"Así que de ahí sacó sus genes Akane…" pensaba Ranma. – Y… ¿qué fue lo que hizo que lo convenció?

\- No creo que haya hecho algo específico, pero vos estás invitado a quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Solamente hay que seguir un par de reglas que los monjes más jóvenes seguramente te van a explicar.

\- _Arigato_ (gracias) Murakami-san.

\- Ah, Ranma-kun.

Ranma se volteó cerca de la puerta de salida. – ¿ _Hai?_ (¿Si?)

 _-_ Hay una cascada muy buena para medirar en esta zona. Pedile a Takeru-kun que te la enseñe.

* * *

Agregué un pequeño personaje, Takeru, que va a tener un rol decisivo más adelante. Espero te agrede. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Cap 10: LA PIEDRA ROJA DEL DESTINO

**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece**

* * *

|||LA PIEDRA ROJA DEL DESTINO|||

La lluvia continuó durante dos días más y por ende, siguieron sin agua caliente, ya que la mayoría de los leños estaban húmerdos por la continua lluvia. Habría que esperar a que pare. Ranma entrenaba todos los días con Takeru, ayudaba a recoger las verduras que comían así como los frutos y meditaba con los demás monjes.

Al tercer día, dejó de llover y junto con Takeru fueron a la cascada que mencionó el monje.

\- Es esa de ahí. – señaló Takeru.

Ranma se metió al agua para dirigirse a la cascada. - ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Está helada!

\- Jaja, las mujeres son muy débiles al frío.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no soy mujer! – se quejó Ranma apretando los dientes del frío.

\- No hace falta que lo niegues si no soy tu tipo. Pero te aseguro que voy a lograr que te vuelvas mi prometida.

\- Por favor, que pesado que sos. – intentó acercarse a la cascada y sentarse en una de las piedras sin éxito. La fuerza del agua era tal que lo arrastraba a caer.

Mientras Takeru reía sin parar ante los fallidos intentos. Luego de probar por una hora, Ranma desistió cansado y se sentó a descansar a un lado del río. Mientras observaba a Takeru que luego de cuarenta minutos ya no le encontraba gracia a lo que le pasaba a Ranma y se puso a meditar el solo.

Volvieron al templo a ayudar con las demás actividades y practicar un poco más luego de haber almorzado y descansado.

Todos los días Ranma repitió su rutina de meditar allí sin obtener buenos resultados. Había conseguido sentarse en la piedra, pero no podía resistir la presión del agua por más de cinco minutos. Al décimo día se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Decidió levantarse al baño y cuando salía con camino al mismo se encontró con Murakami-san frente a un árbol sagrado.

\- _Ohayo_ (Buenos días) Murakami-san.

\- Ranma-kun. Parece que aún no volviste a ser hombre. – dijo el viejo tocándole los pechos nuevamente.

Luego de que le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza prosiguió - Como todos los días voy a meditar a la cascada y el agua es tan fría no tiene sentido que cambie y gaste el poco agua caliente que pueden calentar todos los días.

\- ¿Lograste meditar?

\- La verdad que no. La presión del agua es muy fuerte, pero voy a seguir intentando. El agua no me va a ganar.

Murakami rió ante su comentario – Ese es el espíritu. Pero tenés que olvidarte del agua.

\- ¿Olvidarme del agua?

\- El agua tiene muchos significados para vos, sobre todo porque tu maldición está relacionada con ella, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Jeje, he conocido gente que ha caído en pozos de Jusenkyo. Cuando dejes de pensar en el agua, vas a poder avanzar.

Desde ese día pasó una semana más. Ranma se sentó en la piedra junto a Takeru y pensó en las palabras del monje. Olvidar al agua, a todos los problemas que le traía el agua. Y entonces recordó una de sus aventuras con Akane. "A mi me gustas así Ranma" Akane nunca había querido cambiarlo, ella simplemente lo aceptaba. Pero él no podía, quería volver a ser normal para poder llevar una vida normal. Con la mujer que amaba. Y allí alzó las cejas. Él amaba a Akane. ¿Podía ser que su maldición en realidad era una excusa para no aceptar esa realidad? Con todos sus pensamientos en mente olvidó que estaba en la cascada. Cuando sintió algo que lo golpeó en la cabeza. Entonces volvió a sentir la presión del agua y salió de allí. Inmediatamente se puso a buscar lo que lo golpeó y un brillo rojo llamó su atención. Metió la mano entre las piedras y una hermosa piedra bordó apareció. Escuchó la voz de Takeru y volteó para encontrarse con la mirada confundida del joven.

\- ¿Y vos quién sos?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿La piedra te golpeó la cabeza a vos también? Soy Ranma.

\- Ranma… ¿Ranma?

\- Pero sí, _baka_ (bobo) _._ Estuve todo el tiempo al la-… - entonces Ranma se observó los brazos, las piernas, se tocó el rostro y luego se tocó los supuestos pechos y no había nada. Se había transformado en hombre. ¿Pero cómo si el agua estaba helada? – Soy hombre…

Takeru lo tocó sorprendido en el pecho. - ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la chica?!

\- No entiendo qué pasó. – y salió corriendo a toda velocidad al templo. Los llamados de Takeru fueron inútiles, ya que estaba con urgencia de observarse en un espejo.

Llegó al templo y se encontró con Cho. Cho al mirarlo quiso detenerlo ya que su intención era entrar al dormitorio - _¡Oi!_ (¡Ey!) No podés entrar ahí sin permiso.

Al verlo Ranma se dirigió a él. – Cho, ¿¡tenés un espejo!?

\- No… supongo que Murakami-sama puede tener uno guardado. Pero ¿quién sos?

\- Soy yo, Ranma.

\- ¿Ranma? Pero…

No le dio tiempo a terminar que salío hacia el edificio donde se encontraba Murakami.

\- ¡Murakami-san!

\- Oh… Ranma-kun.

\- Murakami-san, ¿tiene un espejo?

\- Creo que hay uno en el segundo cajón de aquel mueble.

Ranma abrió el cajón y buscó desesperadamente dentro. Al encontrarlo salió hacia el baño corriendo – ¡Lo necesito por un momento!

Se observó en el baño al tirarse agua fría. Volvió a ser mujer. – Pero… no entiendo…

Murakami entró al poco tiempo en el baño algo preocupado - ¿Qué paso Ranma-kun?

\- Yo volví a ser hombre por un momento… no se cómo pasó pero…

¿En qué momento te transformaste? ¿Podés recordarlo? – preguntó Murakami.

Ranma lo miró confundido y luego se puso a pensar y recordó la piedra. La sacó del bolsillo y la observó detenidamente – Una piedra me cayó en la cabeza y luego de eso me di cuenta que era hombre.

Murakami alzó la cabeza pensativo. - ¿Olvidaste el agua, no? ¿Qué estabas pensando en ese momento? Cuando cayó la piedra en tu cabeza.

\- Estaba pensando… sobre…- el rostro de Akane apareció en sus pensamientos y se ruborizó.

\- Estabas pensando en tu prometida, ¿no? Esa piedra que sostenés, ¿es una piedra roja?

\- Sí, es un rojo oscuro, pero me pareció que brillaba debajo del agua…

\- Esa piedra es la llamada piedra del destino. Hay una leyenda en esta montaña que dice que la piedra del destino se presenta para guiarnos e indicarnos que estamos en el camino correcto. Ese camino depende de los pensamientos que tenemos al momento de toparnos con la piedra.

Se quedó observando la piedra, el reconocer sus sentimientos por Akane había logrado al menos por un momento volver a ser él. En ese momento tomó una importante decisión, y esa piedra sería el símbolo de su decisión. – Entonces esta piedra me está indicando que lo que yo pensé es lo correcto… ¿Y por qué me transformé en hombre entonces?

\- Al encontrarnos con la piedra del destino muestra nuestro yo real, y ese yo real no puede ocultarse a los ojos de los demás. Por eso también es una piedra muy valiosa. Temida por los enemigos, ya que puede mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- ¿Podría llegar a hacer daño?

\- No si no tenés nada que ocultar. Yo te aconsejaría que la conserves, te va a ayudar a mantener clara tu mente.

Ranma observó la piedra y la apretó en su mano. Decidió qué uso le daría a la joya.

* * *

¿Llegaste hasta acá? ¡Gracias!


	11. Cap 11: LA CARTA

|||LA CARTA|||

Akane llegaba a su casa luego de su rutina de la mañana y Kasumi la recibe desde el patio colgando la ropa. – _Okaerinasai_ Akane.

\- _Tadaima_ (Ya llegué).

\- Tengo algo para vos. – Busca en el bolsillo de su delantal y se la extiende a Akane guiñándole el ojo. – Es de Ranma-kun. – Era una carta.

\- ¿De Ranma? – exclamó Akane con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. – _Arigato onechan._ (Gracias Kasumi)– Y entró a la casa con dirección a su habitación para leerla.

Sacó la carta del penoso sobre y se dispuso a leerla.

Hola Akane,

Perdón que no escribí antes, pero pasé mucho tiempo viajando. Finalmente estoy en uno de los lugares al que quería venir. Me voy a quedar aquí por lo menos dos meses. No te preocupes, estoy bien y me estoy desenvolviendo sin problemas. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esta vida por los viajes con mi padre. Espero todo este bien por allá y que sigas cumpliendo la promesa. Yo la estoy cumpliendo, ya que Ranma Saotome cumple todo lo que dice. Perdón que no pueda mandarte ningún _omiyage_ (regalo de viaje) con esta carta, pero estoy con lo justo y necesario en dinero.

Intentaré escribirte más seguido.

Ranma.

Akane leyó la carta al menos dos veces más, sumida en sus pensamientos. – Tengo que esforzarme. - fueron sus palabras para darse ánimos a sí misma.

* * *

Muy breve, pero compensando muchos capítulos hoy. ;)


	12. Cap 12: JAPÓN VERSUS CHINA

|||JAPÓN VERSUS CHINA|||

Unos seis meses más tarde desde que Ranma se había ido, Akane continuaba con su rutina de levantarse bien temprano para correr, luego darse una ducha para desayunar y partir al último semestre del colegio. Ya estaba preparándose todas las tardes para comenzar la universidad. Una vez que llegaba de la escuela se concentraba en sus estudios y al finalizar unas horas de estudio se la pasaba gran parte del día en el dojo. Su cuerpo había cambiado un poco al dedicarle tanto tiempo a entrenar, más de lo que estaba haciendo últimamente. Se notaban mucho más sus curvas y había adquirido una apariencia mucho más adulta. Los sábados al tener menos horas en la escuela se dedicaba a dar clases en el dojo a un grupo de chicos jóvenes del barrio. No eran muchos, eran apenas 6 alumnos, pero al menos le ayudaban a ganar experiencia y a poner al dojo en actividad nuevamente. Los domingos entrenaba con Ukyo desde que le pidió ese favor.

FLASHBACK

\- Gracias Ukyo, pero en realidad no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

\- Entiendo. Bueno, cuando quieras comer un okonomiyaki, siempre sos bienvenida.

\- Gracias. - Akane se giró para emprender su camino de regreso a su casa cuando se volteó – Ukyo, creo que podés ayudarme en algo.

\- Decime Akane.

\- Voy a empezar a entrenar nuevamente, mucho más de que venía entrenando, y necesitaría a alguien con quien hacerlo.

\- Entiendo, alguien que esté a nuestro nivel es difícil de encontrar… Está bien, puedo ayudarte en eso.

\- Que bien. ¿Te parece comenzar desde este domingo?

\- Perfecto. Este domingo estaré en el dojo. No voy a ser nada suave con vos Akane.

\- Es justamente lo que quiero. Gracias Ukyo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Esa mañana al encontrarse corriendo se encontró con Shampoo preparando el Nekohanten para comenzar a trabajar.

\- Shampoo, que temprano que estás trabajando hoy.

\- Akane, hace rato Shampoo no verte.

\- Sí… estuve muy ocupada en estos días.

\- No verte desde que Airen irse. ¿Mandarte carta? – La joven de cabellos violetas había visitado el dojo al otro día de la partida de Ranma para enterarse que se había ido. En ese momento la joven pensaba seguirlo, pero Cologne le dijo que por el momento necesitaba que se quedara en el negocio. Estando Ranma alejado de Akane no habría competencia. Solo tendría que dejar pasar un tiempo para que el se calmara y así poder ella robarle el corazón.

\- Hace un tiempo que ya no recibo sus cartas.

\- Ranma mandar carta a Shampoo.

Akane sintió como sus celos la invadían nuevamente. ¿No que ella era la única? Y le estaba mandando cartas a Shampoo.

\- Airen querer hablar con Shampoo. Así que partir en pocos días a encuentro. – sonrió maliciosamente la amazona.

\- ¿Ranma quiere encontrarse con vos? – preguntó incrédula Akane. Ese idiota, insensible…

\- Verme en 1 semana. Shampoo abandonar Nerima pronto. No creo que Shampoo volver después. Seguro casarme con Ranma.

Akane apretó los puños pero no dijo nada más. – Soy una tonta. – fue lo único que pensó. Todo este tiempo había confiado que Ranma la quería y que se había confesado de alguna forma, pero parece que se había equivocado.

\- Hola Akane. ¿Viniste a comer algo? Aún no abrimos pero puedo prepararte algo. – Comentó Mousse al salir llevando unos manteles para las mesas.

\- Ah, hola Mousse. No, gracias. Justo pasaba por acá y me detuve a saludar a Shampoo. – contestó Akane cordialmente.

\- Bueno, aprovecho entonces para despedirte, ya que nos vamos en una semana.

\- Mousse, ¿vos también te vas?

\- Sí, recibí una carta de Ranma diciéndome de encontrarnos en una semana.

\- Pensé que la carta era para Shampoo. – comentó Akane claramente enojada por haber sido engañada.

\- Carta decir para Mousse, pero Shampoo ir y casarse con Airen. – prosiguió la amazona cruzándose de brazos.

\- No entiendo por qué querría que vayas a encontrarte con él Mousse. – preguntó Akane.

\- Yo tampoco, pero escribió que era algo que iba a interesarme, que tenía que ir. Debe ser un desafío para quedarse con Shampoo y yo iré a defender su honor.

\- Pato tonto, jamás vencer Airen. – agregó Shampoo apoyando sus manos en su cintura tomando una posición desafiante.

¿Tendrá que ver con la maldición? Se preguntó Akane. - ¿Sabés dónde está Ranma? – fingió inocencia Akane, sabía que Shampoo no le daría una respuesta.

\- Me dijo donde encontrarnos, pero no sé si es allí donde está. Está cerca del noroeste de Japón. Si querés podés acompañarnos Akane.

\- ¡Mousse! – gritó Shampoo reprochándolo. No quería que Akane se presentara ante Ranma, sino podrían reaparecer sus sentimientos por ella. Por más que Shampoo no lo quería reconocer, había entendido los sentimientos de Ranma para con Akane. Si Akane estaba ella no tendría oportunidad. – Chica violenta no ser bienvenida.

\- Está bien. Gracias Mousse, pero yo no voy a ir. – aunque se sentía molesta, algo le decía que debía cumplir su promesa con Ranma. Si se encontraban seguramente Ranma se enfadaría por haber desconfiado y volverían a dónde estaban. Tenía que ser paciente, a pesar de que esto le generaba muchas dudas. –Bueno, voy a seguir. Tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela en una hora. – comenzó a trotar nuevamente hacia el dojo mientras los despedía con la mano.

\- Tonto Mousse, ahora seguro Akane seguirnos y arruinar plan de Shampoo. – comentó Shampoo enojada.

\- No creo que Akane nos siga esta vez. ¿No la notaste diferente?

\- Verse no tan niña, pero seguir tonta.

\- Yo creo que hay otro cambio, diferente al del exterior…. Cuaaaa! – un baldazo de agua voló hasta caerle en la cabeza.

\- Mousse no holgazanear. Terminar mesas. – dijo una Shampoo furiosa metiéndose en la cocina. – Y dejar de mirar Akane. No ser mejor que Shampoo. Shampoo mejor cuerpo, más fuerte.

* * *

¡Último por hoy! Espero te esté gustando la historia. Pronto, pronto, el reencuentro.


	13. Cap 13: CRUZAR A CHINA

**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Sin embargo, esta historia sí es de mi autoría. :) Espero la disfrutes.

* * *

|||CRUZAR A CHINA|||

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Ranma se encontraba en la prefectura de Niigata, en el noroeste de Japón. Luego de haber estado parando en uno de los templos del centro del país, se transladó más al oeste para poder cruzar a China nuevamente. Aún no sabía cómo haría para cruzar. En su camino, estuvo realizando diversos trabajos y presentaciones callejeras para poder ahorrar algo de dinero y así cruzar a China; pero no era nada fácil. Ryoga a su vez estaba desempeñando trabajos para poder ir con él y finalmente deshacerse de la maldición. Desde que hablaron ese día en el bosque se separaron y acordaron encontrarse en Niigata. Ranma sabía que Ryoga llegaría eventualmente, por lo que acordaron encontrarse en febrero, pero Ranma sabía que al menos tardaría un mes, por lo que llegó allí recién en marzo. Había enviado una carta a Mousse, suponiendo que quizás él podría ayudarlos a cruzar y llegar allá. Ya que Mousse es de China y posiblemente tuviera más contactos que ellos. Imaginaba que Shampoo lo seguiría, pero no importaba, tendría que correr el riesgo. Y una vez que lograran quitarse la maldición, ya tenía planes con Shampoo. El tenerla alejada de Akane haría las cosas más fáciles para él, ya que no la estaría poniendo en riesgo.

Mousse debería encontrarlo en el puerto, al igual que Ryoga. Milagrosamente, Ryoga apareció solamente una hora retrasado a lo que Ranma había imaginado al grito de - ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!

\- ¡Ryoga apareciste! Ya pensé que no llegarías P-chan.

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a venir travesti?

\- Porque sos un desorientado, por eso. Ahora nos queda esperar a Mousse.

\- ¿¡Le dijiste a Mousse de encontrarnos!? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que puede traicionarnos?

\- Es un riesgo que tendremos que correr. Nos puede ser de ayuda para llegar allá. – levantando la vista por el hombro de Ryoga. – Creo que ahí viene.

Un hombre con unos grandes lentes y un bolso venía caminando hacia ellos.

\- 3, 2, 1 – contaba Ranma.

\- ¡Nihao Airen! – gritó la amazona mientras se tiraba al cuello de Ranma. – Shampoo venir a ver a Ranma, sí.

\- Shampoo, vos no estabas invitada. – dijo Ranma mientras intentaba soltarse de su abrazo.

\- Airen ser tímido, pero Shampoo acceder a casarse e irse a China.

\- No voy a casarme. Pero sí estamos queriendo ir a China. ¿Crees que ustedes podrán ayudarnos a pasar? Necesitamos volver a Jusenkyo.

\- Shampoo ayudar a Ranma si querer. Pero condición es casarse con Shampoo cuando Airen curarse.

\- Ryoga, Saotome. – saludó Mousse. – Shampoo, mi amor, no te preocupes, yo volveré a la normalidad y nos casaremos.

\- Shampoo no interesada en pato.

\- ¡¿Por qué Shampoo?! Pensé que habíamos avanzado un poco en este viaje. – dijo Mousse desesperado y colgándose de Ryoga pensando que era Shampoo.

\- ¡Shampoo está allá idiota! ¡Ponete los lentes! – le dijo mientras lo pateó en dirección a Shampoo.

-¡Shampoooo! – recibió una patada en la cara de la chica.

\- ¡Mousse idiota! Hacerse falsas ilusiones. Shampoo solo necesitar compañía.

Tanto Ranma como Ryoga se miraron de reojo. Lo que sea que hubiese pasado entre ellos en ese viaje era mejor no preguntar, podrían estar años girando sobre la misma locura y nunca llegar China.

\- Bien. – prosiguió Ranma. - ¿Podrán ayudarnos a cruzar a China? Queremos ir a Jusenkyo otra vez y por una vez terminar con nuestras maldiciones.

\- Shampoo poder ayudar si Ranma prometer casarse conmigo. – contestó Shampoo pegándose a Ranma nuevamente.

Ranma intentando soltarse nuevamente se le ocurrió una respuesta para salvarse de momento. – Hagamos lo siguiente, una vez que no tengamos más la maldición, hablaremos sobre eso. Y… y lo resolveremos con Mousse. No podemos estar dos por una misma persona.

\- A Ranma no tener que importarle Mousse, Shampoo decidir.

\- ¡Saotome! ¡Te mataré! – dijo Mousse tirándose contra Ranma cuando Ryoga lo retuvo.

\- ¿Qué pensás Mousse? Arreglemos esto como hombres, una vez que nos hayamos quitado la maldición.

\- ¡¿Por qué esperar cuando lo podemos hacer ahora?! – Mousse se lanzó contra Ranma con muchas de sus armas que salían de sus ropas.

Ranma las esquivó a todas - ¿Crees que no vas a poder vencerme después? Creo que es mejor quitarnos la maldición y ahí podremos zanjar todo sin ventajas.

\- ¡Yo estoy completamente preparado Saotome! ¡Te puedo vencer en cualquier momento!

Ranma pateó un balde de agua que encontró (siempre aparecían de la nada), empapando al muchacho de lentes y transformándolo en pato.

\- Una vez que te cures por más que te mojes, nada nos va a interrumpir. ¿No te parece esto una desventaja? – le dijo mientras lo sostenía del cuello al pato.

El ave agitó las alas soltándose del agarre y se volvió a transformar quitándole una tetera a una señora que pasaba justo por el lugar. – Está bien. Te dejo pasar esta vez.

\- Lo que digas… - contestó Ranma con expresión de aburrido.

\- ¿Cruzamos entonces? – prosiguió Ryoga.

\- Crucemos.

* * *

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	14. Cap 14: CHARLA DE AMIGAS

**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece.**

Aquí estoy con otros capítulos. Estoy subiendo varios juntos porque en realidad ya los tengo redactados hace tiempo. Solamente los voy corrigiendo. Voy a seguir con buen ritmo hasta llegar a la parte que aún no tengo bien cerrada para mi gusto.

Sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo...

* * *

|||CHARLA DE AMIGAS|||

Con la llegada de la primavera, Akane se encontraba entrenando en el dojo un domingo con Ukyo como hacía ya varios meses. El duro entrenamiento ya estaba dando frutos, y Akane era una digna rival de Ukyo, Kodachi o hasta la misma Shampoo. Se había presentado en diversas competencias de artes marciales y estaba por empezar en la universidad en el club de kendo y kenpo. Por su excelente examen y sus grandes habilidades, logró ingresar con una beca y era la sensación de ambos clubes. Su nivel era muy grande comparado con el resto de los estudiantes, además que la mayoría de ellos eran todos hombres y quedaron no solo fascinados por sus habilidades, sino por su apariencia. Se volvieron buenas amigas con Ukyo, a quien le costaba mucho ahora ver a Akane como una rival. Kasumi se acercó al dojo con una bandeja con jugos y unos _onigiri_ (bolas de arroz). –Chicas, ¿no quieren descansar un poco? Estuvieron entrenando todo el día. Deben estar cansadas.

- _Arigato onechan._ (gracias hermana)

- _Arigato_ (gracias) Kasumi-san.

Ambas se acercaron a la bandeja y sentándose un rato al borde del dojo disfrutaron del aire fresco y de la tranquilidad.

- _Ne_ (ey) _,_ Akane-chan. ¿No recibiste más noticias de Ran-chan? – preguntó Ukyo sin quitar la mirada del estanque.

\- No… solo recibí una postal para año nuevo. Pero nada más. – contestó Akane también con su mirada perdida, escuchándosela triste.

\- Yo sé que Ran-chan va a volver. Va a volver a vos Akane. Siempre lo hace. – dijo Ukyo jugando con el vaso en su mano viendo como el líquido en su interior giraba acomodándose suavemente a la nueva posición del vaso.

\- Y si no quiere volver, no importa – dijo Akane intentando hacerse la fuerte. – Él se lo pierde. Además, no es que seamos novios ni nada, solo somos amigos. Y… cuando vuelva también tiene un compromiso con vos y con Shampoo.

\- Akane-chan… ¿No te das cuenta? ¿No te diste cuenta que a la única persona que le dijo que se iría fue a vos? Que fuiste de la única persona que se despidió. Akane-chan… yo también recibí una carta de Ranma hace un tiempo.

Akane apretó el vaso entre sus manos y volteó a verla sorprendida. - ¿Te envió una carta?

\- Sí… - Ukyo agachó la mirada nuevamente. – No quise decirte nada porque me costó tiempo aceptarlo pero… en esa carta me pide perdón y me dice que quiere que seamos amigos nuevamente.

El rostro algo triste de Ukyo confundió a la joven peliazul - No entiendo Ukyo. ¿No es lo que querías?

\- No Akane-chan. Ahora estoy feliz por él, pero en su momento no era lo que quería. Él me escribió de ser amigos, ¿entendés? Amigos. Nunca me vio como otra cosa. Me encontré con Ryoga hace unos meses y me confirmó que se encontró con Ranma camino a Niigata.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. – Nunca me dijiste nada de eso…

\- Porque no quería aceptarlo Akane-chan. No quería aceptar que Ranma te eligió a vos. Que siempre fuiste vos y no otra persona… pero ahora ya lo acepté y ya avancé, por eso es que te lo estoy diciendo.

Akane no sabía que pensar. Por un lado estaba ofendida con su nueva amiga por ocultarle esto todo ese tiempo, pero por otro lado, ella la estaba ayudando y debe haberle dolido mucho enterarse por carta del rechazo de Ranma, de que él de alguna forma rompió el compromiso con ella. Y Ukyo al final lo aceptó.

\- Lo siento mucho por vos Ukyo. – dijo sinceramente Akane.

\- No te preocupes. Necesitaba que esto se definiera, no podíamos seguir estirando esta situación. Creo que por eso Ranma se fue. Necesitaba arreglar todo esto. Prometió hablar conmigo cuando llegara, ya que me escribió que no quiere perder mi amistad. – lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Ukyo – fue bastante duro Akane-chan. Pero estoy feliz de que me quiera en su vida de alguna manera… aunque no pueda ser como te quiere a vos en su vida. – Con lágrimas en los ojos Ukyo se volteó para dedicarle una sincera sonrisa a Akane.

Akane no pudo hacer más que abrazarla, no había palabras que ella pudiera decirle.

\- Ja, que irónico, ¿no? – siguió Ukyo tranquilizándose un poco. – Eramos rivales y ahora vos me estás consolando. Gracias por aceptarme como amiga Akane-chan.

\- Y gracias por ser mi amiga Ukyo. – respondió Akane con una sonrisa. Y para cambiar un poco de tema. -¿Querés quedarte a comer con nosotros?

La cara de Ukyo cambió a miedo por su vida - ¿Cocina Kasumi-san, no?

\- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – preguntó Akane claramente ofendida. – Ahora que no está el idiota ¿tengo que seguir aguantando insultos?

\- No, no… pero… bueno, es mucho para vos Akane-chan. Estudiar, trabajar, entrenar… - Ukyo agitaba las manos intentado calmarla.

\- Es una broma. Sí, Kasumi cocina, pero igualmente estoy mejorando mucho. Aprendí a hacer una sopa _miso_ realmente pasable. – dijo con orgullo Akane.

\- ¿Y vos la comés?

\- ¡Sí! Que poca fe.

\- Perdón Akane-chan, pero tenés que entenderme. Encantada la probaré. – Ambas se sonrieron y salieron con dirección al comedor.

* * *

Espero tus comentarios :)


	15. Cap 15: SORPRESA

**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece.**

* * *

|||SORPRESA|||

Una tarde, para sorpresa de todos, Kasumi llamó a toda la familia para que se reunieran el el comedor. Todos se miraron confundidos, ya que nada raro había pasado en los últimos días para que la mayor de los Tendo tenga algo que comentar.

\- Familia, es necesario que les cuente que en los últimos meses he estado saliendo con Tofu- _sensei_ (doctor) en secreto. – comenzó Kasumi.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! – gritaron todos.

\- ¿En serio _onechan_ (hermana)? – preguntó felizmente sorprendida Akane.

Kasumi solamente asintió sontiente con la cabeza. – No quería comentarlo ya que fueron pocas veces las que salimos… pero hoy Tofu- _sensei_ (doctor) me pidió que lo comentara ya que quería venir a pedirte permiso _otousan_ (padre) _._

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre Soun, quien aún no salía de su asombro. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo se escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta.

\- Ah, creo que ya llegó. – dijo Kasumi mientras se acercaba a recibir a la visita. Y luego apareció junto a Tofu- _sensei_.

\- Tofu- _sensei._ – exclamó sorprendida Akane.

\- _Konbanha._ (Buenas noches) _–_ dijo Tofu serio pero cordialemente a todos. – Tendo-san, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento? Por supuesto que toda su familia puede estar presente.

Soun acomodó su postura y le ofreció sentarse con un gesto manual. Tofu se arrodilló junto a Kasumi y sin quitar la mirada de Soun, apoyó sus manos sobre el _tatami_ (piso) y dijo – Tendo-san, quiero pedir la mano de su hija Kasumi-san en matrimonio. – y agachó su cabeza haciendo formal su pedido. – _Onegaishimasu_ (Por favor acépteme) _._

Kasumi se llevó la mano a la boca de la sorpresa, no sabía que Tofu pediría casarse con ella en ese momento. Tanto Kasumi como Nabiki quedaron mudas de la sorpresa.

Soun levantó la mirada hacia Kasumi – Si mi hija es feliz, yo no tengo inconvenientes en aceptar tu pedido Tofu- _sensei._

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kasumi ahora. Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad cruzó por su mejilla. – _Hai, otousan._ (Sí, padre)

La cara de Akane se iluminó de felicidad, mientras que Nabiki sonreía de lado, también feliz por su hermana mayor.

Tofu agradeció a Soun y volteó a ver a Kasumi. Aún serio, pero expectante preguntó - ¿Te casarías conmigo Kasumi-san?

\- Tofu- _sensei_ … _hai_ (sí) _._ Acepto.

Tofu se levantó a abrazar a Kasumi y todos sonrieron alegremente y se acercaron a saludar al futuro matrimonio.

Esa tarde Tofu- _sensei_ junto con Kasumi salieron a hacer compras para comer un delicioso sukiyaki para celebrar. Akane había quedado completamente embelezada con la situación vivida minutos antes. – No puedo creer que Tofu- _sensei_ finalmente pudo declararse a Kasumi y ¡además pedirle matrimonio!

\- Todos tenemos que madurar en algún momento. – agregó Nabiki.

\- Supongo que tenés razón. Se los ve tan bien juntos… - agregó Akane.

\- Ahora falta que mi hermana más chica y su especie de novio-no novio-prometido se decidan.

\- Con ese bobo indeciso… - comentó Akane por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Akane?

\- Nada nada. ¿Cuándo crees que se casarán?

\- No se, pero yo que vos empezaría a mejorar como ama de casa. Cuando Kasumi no esté en casa, si vos te encargas de este lugar… podrías matar a papá con tu comida…

Akane hizo oídos sordos a los comentarios en su contra de parte de Nabiki y prosiguió – No había pensado en que Kasumi se iría de casa…

\- De verdad Akane, sos demasiado inocente a veces… ¿no ibas a prentender que se quedara en casa?

\- Tenés razón… pero me sentiría algo sola si _onechan_ (hermana) se va de casa. Desde que mamá murió ella siempre nos cuidó y estuvo ahí para nosotras.

\- Por eso creo que ella se merece ser feliz ahora, ¿no te parece?

Akane asintió.

\- Pero creo que también vos merecés ser feliz Akane.

Akane se sintió conmovida por las palabras de Nabiki, y ambas se sonrieron. – _Ne_ (ey) _,_ ¿qué podríamos comprarle como regalo?

\- Mmm… voy a hacer mis averiguaciones – dijo Nabiki guiñándole el ojo.

Luego de que la cena estuviera preparada y todos comiendo y celebrando en la mesa, incluso Genma y Nodoka, comenzaron a hablar sobre la boda.

\- ¿Tienen pensada alguna fecha? – preguntó Nodoka mientras le servía té a Genma.

\- Luego de hablar con Tofu- _sensei,_ decidimos esperar al regreso de Ranma-kun.

Todos asentieron alegremente a la propuesta, menos Akane. – Pero, _onechan_ (hermana) _,_ ¿y si Ranma…?

\- Akane-chan, Ranma-kun va a volver en unos meses, nos va a dar suficiente tiempo para remodelar la casa y hacer los preparativos. – contestó sonriente Kasumi.

\- ¿Dónde van a vivir una vez casados? – preguntó Nodoka.

\- Al lado de mi clínica está mi casa, no es una casa tan grande como esta, pero vamos a remodelar para poder estar cómodos y que no nos falte nada. – dijo Tofu.

\- En esta casa hay mucho espacio, quizás podrían quedarse acá. – comentó Akane.

\- _Arigato_ (gracias) Akane-chan. Pero también hablamos con Tofu- _sensei_ sobre esta casa. Yo voy a vivir en la clínica, pero voy a venir a ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa todos los días, incluso a cocinar. Cocinaría para todos incluído Tofu- _sensei_ y luego iría a la clínica para comer con él y llevar nuestra vida de casados. Es una casa muy grande para encargarte vos sola y así puedo seguir viendo a _otosan_ (papa) _, ojisan_ (Genma) y a _obasan_ (Nodoka) _._ Y por supuesto a ustedes Akane-chan, al menos hasta que puedas arreglártelas sola con Ranma-kun.

Akane se sonrojó con la afirmación de su hermana mayor, sugiriendo que ellos seguramente vivirían juntos aún en el futuro, como una pareja establecida. ¿Realmente podría ser posible? Sin embargo, tenía que disimular – ja, ni que me interesara vivir con ese _baka_ (bobo) _._

Muchos exhalaron sin ganas de entrar en una discusión.

\- Kasumi-san, cuenten conmigo para todo lo que necesiten. – dijo sonriente Nodoka.

Tanto Kasumi como Tofu agredecieron la amabilidad y la velada transcurrió felizmente y llena de rica comida y seguidos brindis.

* * *

¡Espero con ansias tu review! :D


	16. Cap 16: RECIBIENDO NOTICIAS

**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece.**

Último por hoy...

* * *

|||RECIBIENDO NOTICIAS|||

LUEGO DE 8 MESES DESDE LA PARTIDA DE RANMA

Nabiki llegaba desde la universidad a visitar a su familia cuando se encontró con el cartero que estaba por entrar en la casa para dejar un sobre a la familia. – Buenas tardes. ¿Llegó alguna carta para la familia Tendo?

\- Ah, buenos días señorita. Sí, tengo una carta, ¿usted podrá recibirla?

\- Sí, yo soy una de las hijas Tendo. Espere que voy por el sello. – Nabiki entró a la casa a buscar el sello que guardaban en el mueble de la entrada y salió rápidamente a recoger el sobre.

\- Muchas gracias. Que tenga buen día. – Al dar vuelta el sobre para ver el remitente notó que no había dirección, pero sí un nombre. Ranma Saotome. Y la estampilla era de China. – Ah… Ranma-kun, sos tan predecible. – Y con esto entró a la casa.

\- _¡Ohayo!_ (Buen día) – saludó Nabiki al entrar al comedor. Akane apareció desde la cocina.

\- _Okaeri Nabiki-oneechan_ (bienvenida hermana Nabiki) _._

\- _Tadaima_. (ya llegúe) – Luego Nabiki cayó en cuenta desde dónde venía Akane con la _suihanki_ (máquina para hacer arroz) en las manos. - ¡Akane! No me digas que… ¿vos hiciste el desayuno?

Akane cambió la expresión de su rostro a una clara molestia. – Hace una semana que no te veo y ya estás criticando apenas llegas. Para tu información, NO lo hice yo, solamente estoy ayudando a Kasumi.

Mientras Kasumi salía de la cocina con los cuencos. – _Tadaima_ (bienvenida) Nabiki. ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes de esta semana?

\- Muy bien. No fueron nada difíciles. ¿Y a vos _onechan_ (hermana)? ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? – preguntó entrecerrando la mirada.

\- Nabiki, no tenés que parecer tan interesada en asuntos ajenos. Podés ofender a las personas.

\- Pero _onechan_ (hermana) _,_ me estás malinterpretando. Por vos tengo un verdadero interés. No es como la relación de Akane, que los intereses son otros…

\- _¡Onechan!_ (¡Nabiki!)– exclamó enojándose Akane.

\- Ah, hablando de eso… - le lanzó la carta a Akane. – Llegó una carta de Ranma-kun.

Akane tomó la carta en el aire y se quedó observando el dorso. Tenía una estampilla de China. El muchacho no era muy brillante para ocultar su paradero – Ranma _no baka_ (idiota). – dijo Akane para sí misma.

\- ¿Qué dice Akane-chan? – preguntó Kasumi mientras se disponía a sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a servir el arroz.

Las tres hermanas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Akane se puso a abrir el sobre y leyó rápidamente la breve carta. – No dice mucho más de lo de siempre. Parece estar bien. Manda saludos a todos.

\- ¿No escribió cuando llegará? – preguntó Nabiki tomando algunas verduras.

\- No… aunque dice que hay mensajes individuales que nadie más puede leer… - y tomó otros papeles que había en el sobre que se encontraban doblados con un nombre escrito del lado de afuera. - Este es para Nabiki – y se lo extendió a su hermana. – Y este es para vos Kasumi _onechan_ (hermana) _._

Nabiki se puso a leer con atención el propio y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. –Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con vos Ranma-kun.

Tanto Kasumi como Akane la miraron con curiosidad.

Akane preguntó - ¿Te pidió algo?

\- Aja. Pero no puedo decírselos por ahora.

\- Ranma-kun… incluso desde lejos se mete en problemas. – dijo Kasumi mientras mostraba una leve expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Akane simplemente con su cara de fastidio, podía imaginárselo en problemas como siempre. Aunque la llamaba mucho la atención que podría haberle pedido a Nabiki desde tan lejos. Volvió a meter la mano en el sobre y notó otras cartas más. Una para Nodoka, y otra para ella misma. Dejó el sobre de Ranma sobre la mesa sacando la carta dirigida hacia ella y escondiéndolo rápidamente de sus hermanas.

\- ¿No te envió ninguna carta a vos Akane? – preguntó Kasumi.

\- Ehmm… no, parece que no. No tiene nada que decirme seguramente.

\- Que raro hermanita. – prosiguió Nabiki incrédula.

\- No es nada raro. ¿Qué va a decirme en todo este tiempo? Ranma no es justamente una persona romántica.

\- Oh… una persona romántica eh… - dijo Nabiki divertida.

\- Me refiero a... no es que tengamos algo… no tenemos nada, solo que… - mientras Akane intentaba encontrar las palabras comenzó a sonrojarse. - ¿qué tendría para decirme? Si no somos más que amigos.

\- Akane… sos desesperante por momentos. – comentó Nabiki aburrida.

\- Nabiki – reprendió Kasumi a su hermana.

\- Pero _onechan_ (hermana), es verdad, vos y el doctor Tofu avanzaron más en unos meses que Akane y Ranma en dos años. Ni siquiera reconocen sus sentimientos aún.

\- ¡¿Y qué te pasaría a vos si tuvieras a toda tu familia viendo cada segundo de tu vida?! – preguntó enojada Akane. – Nadie estuvo encima de Kasumi _onechan_ (hermana) diciéndolo qué debía o que no debía hacer. Por supuesto que es más fácil.

\- Akane-chan… - pensó tristemente Kasumi.

\- Si no hubieras tenido mi ayuda muchas veces… - comenzó Nabiki pero fue cortada por Kasumi.

\- Nabiki, por favor. Akane-chan, nosotros siempre queremos lo mejor para vos. Y por eso a veces papá es tan… bueno, tan pesado, pero no pensés que es porque queremos perjudicarte. Nabiki, ellos tienen sus tiempos y cosas que resolver.

\- Lo que digas _onechan_ (hermana)… perdón Akane. Es que es muy divertido molestarlos. – dijo Nabiki dando una sincera disculpa.

\- Está bien, acepto tu disculpa. – dijo Akane más tranquila.

\- Cambiando de tema, Akane, ¿viste a Kuno-chan últimamente?

\- Sí, no hace más que molestarme más seguido ahora que Ranma no está. Ya estoy cansada de echarlo a patadas todos los días.

FLASHBACK

\- Akane, ¿vamos a la biblioteca? Quiero buscar un libro para el examen del lunes.

\- Sí, vamos.

\- Tendo Akane, mi tigresa, ¡en guardia! Si te venzo vas a tener el gran privilegio de tener una cita con el mejor hombre de Japón, por supuesto que soy yo; el rayo azul de Todai.

Akane hizo cara de hastío.

\- Este hombre no se cansa, incluso, sigue molestando en la universidad. Ni siquiera viene a esta universidad. – comentaba Yuka a Sayuri con cara de aburrimiento.

\- Kuno _senpai_ , ya te dije mil veces que no me interesa tener una cita con vos.

\- Ahora que Saotome te abandonó podés venir a llorar a mis brazos. No soy un hombre celoso, puedo reconfortarte.

\- ¡Qué asco! – gritaron las tres amigas al unísono.

\- Por empezar, Ranma y yo no teníamos nada y por ende, no me abandonó.

\- Con más razón, estás libre para expresar tu amor por míiiiiiiii – y se lanzó al ataque. Cosa que terminó con una patada de Akane que lo hizo volar por los cielos.

Sus amigas miraban cómo se volvía un punto en la distancia. – Akane, ¿no estás más fuerte últimamente? – preguntó Sayuri.

\- Sí, creo que te llevaba un poco más de tiempo derrotar a Kuno. Esta vez fue como lo hacía Ranma. – agregó Yuka.

Akane se ruborizó por los cumplidos – en realidad estuve entrenando mucho últimamente.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

\- Me imagino… - quedó pensativa Nabiki. – Si querés, puedo probar sacártelo de encima por unos pocos yenes.

\- Ya empezamos – nuevamente algo molesta Akane.

\- jajaja, que carácter. Es una oferta por ser familia. – le dijo sacando la lengua. – Está bien, te lo voy a hacer como regalo de futura muy lejana boda. – prosiguió guiñándole el ojo.

\- Mientras que no me metan hace lo que quieras. – dijo Akane terminando su arroz.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Akane subió a su habitación a leer la carta que Ranma le escribió solamente a ella.

"Akane,

Estoy llegando al final de mi viaje. Creo que logré mi objetivo. Shampoo me dijo que estabas trabajando en el dojo. ¡Ah! Shampoo está conmigo, pero no solo Shampoo. Mousse y Ryoga también. No es que yo la invitara, ella vino porque quiso. Y no pasó nada. Estamos viajando todos juntos. Así que no te hagas malas ideas."

Una vez que termine esta parte de mi viaje, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

Ranma"

\- Ranma _no baka_ (bobo) _,_ ¿no puede escribir nada amable? Ni siquiera escribió que están haciendo en China, más allá de que es obvio que está en Jusenkyo. Aunque ¿por qué Ryoga iría allá?

* * *

¿Cómo vamos hasta acá? Es una historia larga. Espero llegues hasta el final :o

Nos leemos


	17. Cap 17: ¡A LOS POZOS!

¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo. El viaje se acerca al final. Espero te guste. ¡Debajo agradecimientos!

* * *

|||¡A LOS POZOS!|||

En Jusenkyo

Todos dejando sus mochilas para descansar, contemplaron el repetido paisaje ante ellos nuevamente. – Finalmente llegamos. Esta vez, sí voy a quitarme mi maldición – dijo Ranma apretando el puño. En ese momento, sintió como era atacado desde un costado con gran cantidad de armas.

\- ¡Mousse! – exclamó Shampoo.

\- Ranma Saotome, ahora sí vamos a ajustar cuentas.

Esquivando el ataque Ranma gritó – ¡Mousse, ahora no, esperá a terminar con la maldición!

\- ¡¿Claro, para poder casarte con Shampoo?! – exclamó mientras nuevas armas salían de su traje.

Ranma las esquivaba dando saltos en el aire hasta que una de sus cadenas se enredó en el brazo de Ranma.

Shampoo se abalanzó hacia Mousse con sus bomboris – ¡Mousse dejar en paz Airen!

Ranma intentando zafarse de su agarre gritó - ¡Ryoga! ¡Ayudame a parar a Mousse! – se volteó hacia donde creía que estaba el chico cerdo y lo vio dirigirse corriendo hacia los manantiales. – ¡Ryoga _no_ _kuso yarou!_ (Hijo de…)

\- ¡Perdón Ranma! Pero primero voy a dejar de transformarme en cerdo. – contestó sin mirar atrás.

\- _Kuso yarooouuu_ (pedazo de mierda) _–_ insultaba Ranma aún luchando por zafarse.

A su vez se llevaba a cabo una pelea entre Shampoo y Mousse. Mousse esquivaba los rápidos ataques de Shampoo mientras tenía sujeto a Ranma mediante la cadena que salía de la manga de su camisa. Entonces se elevó por los cielos. Ranma estaba tironeándolo hacia arriba aprovechando el estar enganchado, lo lanzó sobre Ryoga para deterner su carrera. Y cumplió su cometido, Mousse aterrizó de cabeza sobre la cabeza de Ryoga, ambos cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

\- ¡Traidores! ¡¿Que no pueden esperar que lo único que les interesa es ustedes mismos?! – exclamó Ranma usando nuevamente la cadena para a toda velocidad enredarlos con la misma y así inmovilizándolos.

\- ¡Ranma! – dijo una feliz Shampoo quien se lanzó a abrazar a Ranma.

\- Ahora no Shampoo, tenemos que acabar con la maldición.

\- Sí, así Shampoo casarse rápido con Airen. – dijo mientras se pegaba como una garrapata.

\- No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta Ranma – mencionó Ryoga entrando en un estado completamente depresivo. – No solo me quitaste a Akane-san, sino también mi oportunidad de volverme hombre por completo.

\- ¡Ryoga! _¡Baka!_ (¡Boludo!) ¡Ni se te ocurra! – dijo Ranma desesperado por quitarse la cadena aún atada a su brazo.

\- _¡SHISHI HOUKOUDANNNNNN!_

Tanto Mousse como Shampoo como Ranma salieron despedidos cayendo a unos cuantos metros. Una vez que Ryoga se recuperó y retomó su camino hacia los estanques. Una gran piedra bloqueó su camino. Al voltearse descubrió a Ranma parado sobre una rodilla y respirando con algo de dificultad. – Ni creas que ahora te voy a dejar ir así como así cerdo. – Y así se levantó por completo y corrió velozmente hacia donde estaba Ryoga. Comenzaron con su pelea golpeándose y esquivándose.

Mientras, esta vez fue Mousse quien aprovechó a correr hacia los estanques, pero quien lo detuvo fue Shampoo. – Shampoo no dejar chico pato ganar.

\- Shampoo, por favor, si yo puedo ser un hombre completo al fin, podré ganarle a Saotome y así podremos estar juntos mi amor. – imploró Mousse defendiéndose del ataque de la amazona.

\- Shampoo no interesada. – exclamó mientras propinó una certera patada a su cara, lo cual hizo volar a Mousse unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Fue entonces cuando Shampoo se dio cuenta que Mousse logró colocar un grillete en su tobillo, el cual estaba atado a una cadena que salía de su manga nuevamente. – ¡Pato tramposo!

\- ¡Perdón Shampoo! – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la tiraba hacia su lado. Una vez que logró que ella cayera al suelo, la enroscó con gran cantidad de armas sin permitir que pueda moverse. – Una vez que sea un hombre otra vez te suelto, lo prometo – dijo mientras continuó avanzando hacia los estanques. Pasó por al lado de Ranma y Ryoga que aún seguían sumidos en su batalla.

Los dos muchachos se detuvieron y se observaron por un momento. – Ryoga, es ahora o nunca.

Tenés razón Ranma. – contestó Ryoga y los tres bajaron velozmente la colina donde estaban. Llegaron a donde se encontraba el guía.

\- ¿Cuál es el estanque del hombre ahogado? – preguntó Ranma impaciente.

\- Estimados clientes, el estanque del hombre ahogado estar por aquí, seguirme. Pero muy peligroso caer en pozos.

\- Sí, ya sabemos, solo muéstrenos donde está – agregó Ryoga.

\- Ser aquí. – y el guía señaló uno de los pozos en los que se detuvieron.

Cuando Mousse y Ryoga estaban por lanzarse desesperadamente Ranma los detuvo - ¡Esperen! – y miró al guía. – Diganos, ¿es seguro? Nosotros tenemos maldiciones, si nos metemos ¿no terminaremos peor, no?

\- Maldición curarse si clientes mojarse con agua del hombre. No transformarse. – aseguró el guía.

\- Ranma, es nuestra última oportunidad. – dijo Ryoga.

\- Saotome, nos jugamos el todo por el todo – agregó Mousse.

* * *

 **POLII:** ¡Qué alegría contar con tu review nuevamente! Ya nos acercamos al final de viaje. Así que espero me acompañes hasta allí. :D

 **Guest:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! Va a ser un poco larga, así que espero te siga gustando de aquí en adelante. :)

Tus reviews son bienvenidas. Espero disfrutes de esta historia. ;) Nos leemos.


	18. Cap 18: ACEPTACIÓN

**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece.**

* * *

|||ACEPTACIÓN|||

De vuela en el camino, decidieron armar campamento en un lugar cercano donde les recomendó el guía.

\- Mi viaje casi termina – dijo Ranma exhalando cansado.

\- Siento como si me hubiese sacado un gran peso de los hombros – prosiguió Ryoga.

\- Sí, es verdad – agregó Mousse recostándose en el suave cesped.

\- Hey, ¿no sienten como que nos olvidamos de algo? – preguntó Ranma.

Silencio

-¡SHAMPOO! – gritaron los tres al unísono.

Shampoo seguía encadenada en la colina maldiciendo a los gritos a Mousse y a su suerte.

Los muchachos se acercaron corriendo hasta el lugar.

\- Shampoo, mi amor, ¡perdón! – gritó Mousse abrazándose a un tronco.

\- _¡Baka!_ (Boludo) Shampoo está acá, eso es un árbol – le gritó Ranma.

\- Ranma soltar a Shampoo así casarnos por fin. – dijo la amazona.

Cuando Ranma estaba por soltarla se detuvo – Un momento, ¿Mousse te hizo esto?

Shampoo abrió los ojos como platos, y se mordió los labios.

\- Entonces… Mousse le ganó a Shampoo. – dijo Ryoga – Shampoo deberá casarse con Mousse.

\- ¡No! ¡Shampoo primero ser vencida por airen! – exclamó desesperada.

\- Ranma, ¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Ryoga.

Ranma se puso serio – Shampoo… te voy a soltar, pero quiero que escuches algo antes.

\- ¡No! Airen no puede dejar a Shampoo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Perdón Shampoo, pero… yo no quiero casarme con vos. Perdón por no haber sido claro antes, pero no quería lastimarte. No quería lastimar a nadie y…

\- Airen estar lastimando ahora. – continuó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Perdón… de verdad. No quería llegar a esto y es por eso que siempre lo evité.

\- ¿Airen odiar tanto a Shampoo?

\- No es que te odie. Solamente, quiero a otra persona.

\- Airen no saber lo que querer – contestó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es verdad, antes no sabía, no lo veía con claridad Shampoo. Pero no puedo corresponderte.

\- Airen confundido.

\- No, Shampoo, es que ya no estoy más confundido. Estoy muy seguro.

Shampoo desvió la mirada y comenzó a llorar – Ranma querer a chica violenta, ¿no?

Ranma simplemente asintió.

\- No se que Ranma ver a chica violenta. No tener buen cuerpo, no saber cocinar, tratar mal Airen. Pero…Shampoo saberlo antes pero no querer admitirlo.

\- En verdad lo siento mucho Shampoo.

\- ¡Shampoo no querer perdón! Querer Airen. – grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Shampoo! Eso no va a pasar. Me gustaría poder ser tu amigo, pero no voy a hacer nada que pueda lastimar a Akane. Si no vas a ceder, voy a tener que cortar todo lazo con vos ahora.

Shampoo se mordió el labio de frustración. Lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. - ¿No poder enamorar a Airen?

\- Perdón Shampoo. Pero nunca sentí nada así por vos.

\- ¡Saotome! ¿¡Cómo te atrevés a lastimar los sentimientos de Shampoo!? – Mousse tomó por el cuello a Ryoga pensando que era Ranma.

Ryoga forcejeó hasta ponerle los lentes. – ¡Que te pongas los lentes!

Una vez que identificó a Ranma se lanzó sobre él, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Shampoo.

\- ¡Mousse! Basta. Shampoo no querer deshonra de aldea. Así que Shampoo romper compromiso con Ranma, pero no querer casarse con Mousse.

\- ¿Podés prometerme que no vas a hacer nada contra Akane? – dijo Ranma muy serio.

Shampoo desvió la mirada.

\- Solamente así puedo mantener una buena relación con vos. No quiero nada de trucos ni engaños. ¡Basta de pócimas!

Shampoo lo miró con los ojos tristes pero llenos de orgullo y contestó – No voy a faltar a mi palabra de amazona.

\- Gracias – respondió Ranma y se apartó para darle paso a Mousse para soltarla.

\- Shampoo, sé que no querés casarte conmigo – comenzó Mousse a decir mientras la soltaba – por eso, voy a usar mi derecho a reclamarte… para hacerte libre Shampoo.

Shampoo lo miró sorprendida.

\- Te dejo elegir Shampoo… - dijo Mousse mirándola directa y profundamente a los ojos.

Tanto Ryoga como Ranma contemplaban la escena sintiéndose mal por Mousse, pero no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. – Mousse, nosotros volvemos al campamento, así podemos prepararnos para comer algo… - dijo Ryoga mientras se retiraban.

Shampoo se paró con la ayuda de Mousse. Y él le preguntó en voz baja con el corazón bastante dolido viendo como ella se retiraba siguiendo a los demás. -¿Tanto te disgusto?

Shampoo se detuvo por un momento, pero sin darse vuelta dijo –No, Mousse no disgustar. Quizá algún día poder invitar a cita. – y continuó avanzando, dejando a un hombre con una gran sonrisa y esperanza.

* * *

Subido otro capítulo.

Le di mil vueltas a la historia de Shampoo y su relación con Ranma. Shampoo no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero no quería que terminara peleada con Ranma y compañía. Tampoco quería irme mucho del personaje. Es decir, tenía que resolver de alguna manera, una separación dolorosa pero que dejara la puerta de la amistad abierta. Sabiendo que Shampoo sería la rival que menos estaría dispuesta a dejar libre a Ranma. Y parte del desafío era no ocupar gran parte de la historia porque no es lo principal que quiero escribir. Así que decidí resolverlo como está en este capítulo.

Después de este te dejo con el último de esta semana. :)


	19. Cap 19: ENCUENTRO

|||ENCUENTRO|||

A los 10 meses de la partida de Ranma, en el dojo Tendo…

\- Muy bien Kotaro-kun, levantá más la pierna la próxima vez. Si soltás la cadera vas a poder hacerlo mucho mejor.

\- _Hai, sensei._ (Sí, maestra) – respondía obedientemente un alumno a Akane.

Akane se encontraba dando clases a sus alumnos más chicos cuando en el patio apareció Ryoga. Apareció con su mochila de viaje como siempre ya la ropa algo desprolija, parecía que volvía de un viaje.

\- Akane-san – se asomó por el dojo con una sonrisa.

Akane volteó para ver a quien la llamaba. - ¡Ryoga-kun! Ah, chicos, sigan practicando, yo ahora vuelvo. – y salió del dojo.

\- Es verdad entonces, estás dando clases. – Ryoga no pudo evitar como había cambiado Akane. Se veía mucho más mujer, se notaba que el ejercitarse más todos los días, la había vuelto mucho más atractiva.

\- Sí. Hace ya varios meses. Tengo unas cuantas clases, pero Ryoga-kun, contame de vos. ¿Venís de viaje?

\- Sí. Bueno, puedo esperar a que termines tus clases.

\- Sí, gracias. Voy a llamar a Kasumi para que te prepare algo mientras termino. – Y así salió camino a la casa.

Una vez terminadas las clases los dos se encontraban tomando té y charlando en el comedor.

\- Me alegro mucho por vos Akane. Se te ve muy feliz con tus alumnos.

\- La verdad es que disfruto mucho de dar clases, los chicos son maravillosos… - Akane sonrió.

Pero Ryoga notó que había algo más, algo que ocultaba, podía notarlo de todas la veces que la escuchó y consoló como su mascota P-chan.

\- Akane-san, si quisieras saber sobre Ranma… - comenzó Ryoga. – Me dijo que volvería hace como dos meses. Pensé que lo encontraría acá al llegar.

\- Está bien Ryoga. No hace falta que me digas nada. Yo me imaginé que… que quizás no volvería. – dijo Akane intentando mantener la sonrisa.

\- Akane-san… es verdad que pasó mucho tiempo…

CRACK

La taza que Akane sostenía en la mano se rajó un poco ante su inminente enojo. Ryoga intentó tranquilizar a Akane.

\- Ahh….ahh… ee… pero, pero seguro que tendrá una buena razón. Yo estoy seguro, es más, ahora… ahora recuerdo que dijo que quizás se podría atrasar. – inventaba nervioso Ryoga.

Akane dándose cuenta de la situación. – Oh, perdón Ryoga. Es que hablar de ese idiota me saca de mis casillas.

Estuve ciego por mucho tiempo. Pensaba Ryoga al ver la reacción de Akane. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos al recordar una pregunta que quería hacerle a la joven. - Akane-san, ¿cómo estás manejando la situación con Kuno y los demás? ¿Vienen a molestar mucho? Yo podría ayudar si hiciera falta…

\- _Arigato_ (gracias) Ryoga-kun. Pero hace unos dos meses que no está tan insistente, Kuno _senpai_ estuvo bastante molesto antes… a pesar de que lo vencí cientos de veces, regresaba al otro día o a las pocas horas. Pero… luego comenzó aparecer menos. Creo que finalmente entendió el mensaje. Kodachi simplemente dejó de venir cuando se enteró que Ranma se había ido y que no lo estábamos ocultado o secuestrado o no se la sarta de cosas que dijo. Con Ukyo… ya está todo arreglado.

Lo que Akane no sabía era que la última carta que recibió Nabiki solicitaba que buscara la forma de desacerse de Kuno, al menos, hasta que él volviera. La reina del hielo encontró la forma, ya que Ranma prometió pagar el precio que ella solicitara.

\- ¿Querés quedarte a cenar Ryoga-kun? Ah, y si querés, el cuarto de huéspedes está libre por unos días.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Akane-san! Me vendría muy bien estar debajo de un techo luego de tantos días de dormir en una carpa.

\- Ah, y si no te molestaría, mañana puedo hacer venir a algunos de mis alumnos y quizás podrías enseñarles alguna técnica para sobrevivir en el bosque.

\- ¿En serio? Me encantaría ayudarte.

\- Los voy a llamar para avisarles entonces. Ponete cómodo. – dijo mientras se levantaba feliz de la mesa para comenzar con las llamadas telefónicas.

* * *

¡Último capítulo de esta semana!

Pronto al esperado reencuentro.

¡Nos leemos!


	20. Cap 20: RANMA REGRESA

¡Estoy de regreso!

A partir de ahora la historia se pone muy romanticona quizás. Espero le disfrutes.

 **Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece.**

* * *

|||RANMA REGRESA|||

Había pasado ya un año desde que Ranma se había ido, se cumplía ese mismo día. Akane ya había desistido de pensar que él podría volver. Hacía ya 4 meses que no tenía noticias suyas. Incluso, Ryoga que se había ido de viaje con él había vuelto ya hacía un tiempo y Ranma aún no aparecía. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados entre enojo por no tener noticias y tristeza, ya que lo extrañaba intensamente. Esa tarde se encontraba estudiando en su habitación preparándose para unos exámenes de la facultad. Cuando escuchó una gran conmoción desde el piso de abajo. - ¿Qué pasa ahora? - Akane decidió bajar para entender la razón de los gritos y las carcajadas. Una vez que terminó de bajar la escalera se asomó al comedor desde donde se escuchaban los gritos. - ¿Qué pasó? – Apenas terminó de formular su pregunta se quedó sin aliento por un segundo. –Ranma…

 _-Yo_ (Hola) Akane. – contestó un sonriente Ranma. Estaba rodeado por toda la familia. Soun con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que Nodoka. Akane no salía de su asombro, su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes contemplando la figura que hacía un año que no veía y que sin embargo, no había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día.

\- ¡Que bueno que decidiste regresar Ranma-kun! – Soun lloraba a mares.

\- Te extrañe tanto hijo. ¿¡Cómo puede ser que nos mandaste solo una carta en todo ese tiempo!? Si no fuera por lo que nos contaba Akane-chan no sabíamos nada de vos.

\- Perdón _ofukuro_ ,(mamá) pero estuve bastante ocupado y no contaba con mucha plata. Pero les traje _omiyage_ (regalos)a todos. Abrió su bolso y comenzó a sacar diversos objetos de allí. – Para Kasumi-san, te traje estos tés de un templo cerca de Himeji.

\- _Arigatou_ (gracias) Ranma-kun. – sonrió Kasumi mientras percibía el rico aroma de las hebras. – Ya mismo pongo el agua para probarlo todos juntos.

\- Para _ojisan,_ (Sr. Tendo)traje este juego de shogi que usaban maestros expertos en go y shogi.

\- ¡Ranmaaaa-kun! – lloraba Soun de felicidad.

\- Para Nabiki, unas fotos mías como Ranko. Estas te las dejo vender al precio que quieras. – estiró la mano para darle las fotos cuando las retiró rápidamente. – Ah, con una condición. Tenés que eliminar mis deudas con vos.

\- Las bajo un 20%.

\- ¡60%!

\- 50%.

\- 50 entonces – Ranma sonrió y se las entregó.

\- Para _ofukuro_ , (mamá) te traje este broche que compré en una villa donde había muchos adornos para kimono.

\- Hijo… es hermoso. – miraba con lágrimas en los ojos Nodoka completamente conmovida.

\- ¿¡Y para mí que!? ¿¡Para mí qué!? – preguntaba entusiasmado Genma.

Ranma sacó de su bolso un bambú y se lo entregó a su padre.

\- ¡Hijo desagradecido! – replicó Genma con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Al menos te traje algo _kuso oyaji._ (viejo de mierda) – lo miró de reojo Ranma. Sonrió hacia Akane. – Akane, también te traje algo. Metió su mano en el bolso y sacó una pequeña piedra en un colgante. Era una piedra bordó muy hermosa.

\- Ranma… no hacía falta. Es… - había quedado fascinada por el regalo, pero más fascinada aún por haberse encontrado con Ranma luego de tanto tiempo. No estaba muy diferente, pero a la vez se lo notaba distinto. Estaba más alto, más atlético, se notaba que su vieja camisa roja le quedaba un poco más chica ahora y además se le notaba un brillo especial en los ojos cuando la miraba.

\- Es hermoso Akane-chan – comentó Nodoka mirando la piedra.

\- Ranma, te debe haber costado muy caro… - prosiguió Akane.

\- Naa, no te preocupes, en realidad es una piedra que encontré durante mi viaje y que la trabajé para ponerla en ese collar.

\- ¿Es decir, que vos hiciste este collar?

\- _Hai_. (Sí)

\- Esta hermoso Ranma… - dijo Akane mientras observaba feliz el collar. Ranma se acercó y quitándoselo de las manos lo abrió y se puso detrás de ella para colocarle el collar. Akane se sonrojó levemente por el gesto. – Te queda bien, ¿no? – le preguntó Ranma aún sonriéndole.

Akane afirmó con la cabeza. No se habían dado cuenta de las miradas de toda la familia. Miradas cómplices por presenciar ese romántico momento en donde ellos parecieron olvidar la presencia de ellos.

\- Ejem – se limpió la garganta Nabiki. – si quieren los podemos dejar solos – y les guiñó el ojo.

Akane no pudo evitar ponerse más colorada aún y se encogió de hombros.

\- Te queda hermoso Akane. – comentó Kasumi.

\- Gracias. – Akane levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Ranma. Aún no terminaba de comprender por qué Ranma la miraba de esa forma. Nunca la había mirado así, tan intensamente.

\- ¿Quieren un poco de té? Así Ranma-kun nos cuenta sus aventuras -preguntó Kasumi.

Mientras todos se disponían a sentarse en la mesa, Genma tomó de la camisa a su hijo y lo levantó por los aires. –Hijo desagradecido, ¡¿cómo pudiste traerle algo a todos y nada a tu devoto padre?! – y lo lanzó hacia el estanque. Todos voltearon la mirada hacia un tranquilo Ranma que emergía del mismo.

\- Deberías estar agradecido de que no te di una paliza desde que llegué – salió diciendo.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. -¡Ranma! ¿No te transformaste?

Ranma sonrió mientras tomaba una de las toallas colgadas en el tendedero. – No, me deshice de la maldición. Por eso las fotos de Nabiki podrán valer una fortuna ahora. Ranma volvió a sentarse en el lugar de siempre, junto a Akane.

\- Mi hijo es el más varonil de todos ahora – exclamó feliz Nodoka limpiándose una pequeña lágrima de alegría.

\- Bueno, creo que ahora vamos a estar todos más tranquilos en esta casa – agregó Soun.

\- Que aburrido se va a poner ahora – dijo con desinteresada Nabiki.

\- Nunca me molestó tu maldición Ranma. – dijo Akane en voz baja acercándose a Ranma.

\- Ya lo sé Akane.

\- Pero me alegra que hayas vuelto… y que ahora ya no tengas que preocuparte más por eso.

Ambos se sonrieron como hacía mucho que no hacían.

\- Ah, Ranma-kun. Ahora que estás de regreso, tengo una noticia para darte. – dijo Kasumi juntando los manos en un leve aplauso al recordar las noticias a comentar.

\- ¿Qué es Kasumi-san?

\- Tofu-san y yo nos vamos a casar.

\- _¿¡Ha!?_ ¿Tofu- _sensei_ pudo hablarte Kasumi-san? ¡¿Y además pedirte matrimonio?! Veo que las cosas cambiaron bastante desde que me fui. – dijo contento y sorprendido. – _Omedetou._ (Felicitaciones)

\- Quizás tengamos una boda doble. – dijo Nabiki guiñándoles el ojo claramente a Ranma y Akane.

Akane no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, en cambio Ranma solamente un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas pero no atinó a defenderse como solía hacer hasta hace un año atrás. – Solamente cuídate de no arruinarla Nabiki. – contestó y dio un sorbo más a su té.

\- Hooo… ¿me vas a decir que sino te habrías casado Ranma-kun? – retrucó Nabiki.

\- _Mamama,_ (bueno bueno)basta de eso. Hace mucho que no veía a mi hijo y ahora estoy tan feliz. Quiero que nos cuentes todo sobre tu viaje. – intentó Nodoka desviar el tema para no volver a los días problemáticos de antes.

\- ¡Sí! Y cómo el traidor pudo quitarse su maldición y no ayudar a su padre – dijo molesto Genma. A lo que fue silenciado con una amenazante mirada de su esposa.

* * *

Si estás disfrutando la historia espero tus comentarios, reviews. ¡Saludos! Nos leemos.


	21. Cap 21: SIENDO SINCEROS POR FIN

¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Este es relativamente largo. :)

Finalmente llegué a la parte que más disfruté escribir, pero que aún tengo incompleta. Así que si te gusta la historia te voy a pedir que me tengas paciencia. :P

 **Ranma 1/2, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

|||SIENDO SINCEROS POR FIN|||

Luego de la cena y de escuchar muchas de sus aventuras y las repetidas quejas de Genma, la familia se fue a acostar ya que era algo tarde.

Akane se metió en su habitación, se cambió a unos frescos pijamas sin mangas y de pantalones cortos, todo el conjunto era blanco con unos pequeños dibujos de perritos bastante distanciados. Se sentó sobre la cama y volvió a observarse el collar en su cuello. –Ranma volvió…como me lo había prometido. Está tan diferente, pero a la vez, sé que es el mismo.

Unos golpes en el vidrio de la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero al ver la cara familiar sonrió y se acercó a abrir la ventana. –Hola Akane – le dijo Ranma sonriente.

\- Hola Ranma. - Le contestó ella. Solo la tenue luz de la luna los iluminaba.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Akane afirmó con la cabeza.

Ranma también estaba vestido bastante liviano, con unos joggings negros como él solía usar y una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

\- Creciste un poco Akane – dijo Ranma observándola de arriba abajo.

\- Vos también estás… más alto.

\- Te extrañé Akane.

\- Ranma… yo también te extrañé. – se miraron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos – comunicándose todo con las intensas miradas.

\- Tengo que preguntar Akane… pero… ¿me esperaste? Como te había pedido.

\- Me ves acá _baka_. – contestó dulcemente.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron por unos instantes más. - ¿Pudiste resolver todo lo que querías? – preguntó Akane.

\- Sí, casi todo.

Otro silencio.

\- ¿Akane?

\- ¿Sí? Ranma…

\- ¿Pu…puedo…? – agachó la mirada y apretó los ojos. No, no pasó todo este tiempo para volver al mismo lugar, para no poder expresar lo que sentía con más libertad. -…. ¿Puedo besarte?

\- ¿Eh? – El rostro de Akane se pusó de un bordó tan fuerte como el collar.

Ranma sostenía la mirada, pero claramente estaba peleando consigo mismo para no salir corriendo para nunca aparecer. – No-no… no es que… ah… - su rostro adquirió un claro color rubí. Con la mano despeinaba su cabello de los nervios.

En ese momento los labios de Akane se movieron por si solos, sin que ella pudiera estar consciente de su movimiento articulando un bajo – Sí.

Dejó de mover su mano y aún con las mejillas coloradas bajó su rostro para alcanzar el de su prometida. Akane cerró levemente los ojos sientiendo que su corazón retumbar en los oídos. Ranma apoyó los labios suavemente sobre los de Akane. Se quedaron quietos en esa posición por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Ambos no estaban respirando. Se separaron unos centímetros y Ranma preguntó aún con sus rostros muy cerca. - ¿Te disgustó?

Akane al no poder articular palabra sacudió la cabeza y en su movimiento rozó la nariz con al de Ranma como dándole un "beso esquimal". Ambos rieron un poco, había servido para romper el hielo. Ranma acarició la mejilla izquierda de Akane y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella, pero esta vez moviéndose mucho más suelto. Akane acompañó su ritmo, sintiendo su cálida respiración algo agitada sobre su rostro. Se abrazaron con fuerza, él bajó la mano a su espalda acariciándola por encima de la ropa mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba su cintura. Akane no pudo más que abrazarlo por el cuello y ceder ante tan exquisito y esperado beso. Luego de un rato de disfrutar de la boca del otro, se separaron levemente, con la respiración agitada, Ranma le depositó un pequeño beso en los labios mientras sonreía. Soltó el abrazo y Akane pensó que se iba a caer de lo floja que tenía las piernas. Pero disimuló y logró mantenerse en pie.

Otro silencio se estableció entre ellos, sin saber qué decir para no arruinar el hermoso momento.

Akane fue finalmente quien decidió romper con el mismo. Tomó el collar que tenía colgado en su cuello y se puso a observar la piedra – Me gustó mucho tu regalo Ranma… es una piedra muy hermosa.

\- Se llama piedra del destino, es una especie de amuleto. Me ayudó a poder seguir el camino que elegí.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese camino que elegiste?

\- _Ne,_ (hey,) Akane. Sé que es un poco repentino… pero…

Él metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un anillo con una piedra igual, pero mucho más pequeña que la del collar. Se colocó sobre una rodilla y Akane no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca. -¿Qué…?

\- El del collar me sirvió de práctica para hacer este… Akane, no pido que me des una respuesta ahora, ¿pero al menos lo pensarías? – mientras tomaba su mano preparando el dedo anular de ella.

Akane no pudo más que sonreír. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. -¿Qué le hiciste a Ranma Saotome?

\- Jaja – rio suavemente Ranma, pero volvió a su seria expresión. – Lo hice darse cuenta de lo que es realmente importante. De lo que realmente quería… pero no sé si es lo que vos querés Akane. – Su mano temblaba levemente, pero él estaba decidido a hacerlo desde que encontró esa piedra en las montañas hacía unos 10 meses. - ¿Querrías… casar- comprometerte… - desvió la mirada y tomó aire nuevamente - ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

\- Yo… yo… acepto Ranma.

Ranma se sorprendió gratamente - ¿En serio Akane?

Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y afirmó con la cabeza.

Ranma colocó el anillo en su dedo y lo volvieron a darse un tierno beso. Al separarse se miraron sonrojados.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Akane con las mejillas que le hervían.

\- _¿Ha?_ – preguntó Ranma algo embobado y aún sin volver completamente a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué que vamos a hacer ahora _baka_ (bobo)? Con nuestras familias me refiero… ¿les decimos ya o esperamos un poco?

\- mmm… creo que si les decimos ya nos casarían mañana mismo y… prefiero que lo hablemos a que ellos lo decidan.

\- Sí, es verdad. Pero ¿vos preferís que les ocultemos nuestra relación entonces?

\- Es que… se van a poner insoportables…

\- Ya son insoportables.

\- Buen punto. – continuó Ranma. – Bien, les podemos decir que vamos a tomarnos las cosas….mmm… ¿a nuestro tiempo?

\- Entonces, decirles que vamos a casarnos, pero cuando nosotros queramos.

\- Aja.

\- Puede ser que así se queden un poco más tranquilos. – quedó pensativa Akane. Cuando recordó un punto importante. - ¿Y tus prometidas qué?

\- Ya está solucionado.

\- ¿Solucionado? – preguntó con una mirada incrédula Akane.

\- En serio, hablé con Ukyo hace unos meses y con Shampoo también. No digo que haya sido fácil, pero ya está. – afirmaba Ranma.

\- ¿Y Kodachi?

\- Kodachi no es mi prometida por empezar y está loca. Imposible razonar con ella.

\- Entonces te queda resolver ese tema. – dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos.

\- Mirá Akane, ya probé hablar con ella como cuatro veces y aún no tuve éxito. Creo que tengo una solución, pero no se… tengo que esperar que mi plan llegue.

\- ¿Qué llegue? ¿Qué querés decir?

\- Es un poco largo para explicar ahora, pero te prometo que te lo cuento mañana.

\- Bueno, pero más vale que funcione porque no quiero tener gente loca tirando bombas en mi casa otra vez. – comentó algo molesta.

\- Yo tampoco. Voy a hacer este intento y sino buscaré otra forma. – dijo decidido. Acercándose a la ventana se subió a la misma para emprender su regreso a su habitación. – Nos vemos en la mañana. _Oyasumi._

 _\- Oyasumi_ (que descanses) _Ranma._ – y al ver a Ranma hice por el tejado volvió a recostarse y antes de dormirse tomó el dedo en el que tenía el anillo de compromiso y sonrió. Esa noche fue la primera de unas cuantas noches en que se fue a dormir completamente feliz.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Akane se despertó con los gritos que hacía ya tanto tiempo que no escuchaba.

-¡Fuera de acá viejo pervertido! – se oían los gritos de Ranma.

\- Yo solamente te extrañé mucho Ranma y por eso vine a saludarte – se escuchaba un sollozo de viejo.

Akane abrió los ojos molesta. Ya regresó y parte de la locura volvió. Pero tenía que reconocer que en parte extrañaba el bullicio, los días transcurrían demasiado monótonos hacía un tiempo.

\- ¡Creame que lo único que no extrañé de esta casa fue a usted!

SPLASH

Aparentemente un baldazo de agua cayó sobre Ranma. Akane se asomó por la ventana con intenciones de arrojar algo para que dejaran de hacer tanto ruido.

\- ¡Ranma-chan! Dejame abrazarte – gritó Happosai al mismo momento de lanzarse a abrazar los pechos de Ranma. Pero quedó de piedra al notar que no hubo cambio, y aprovechando la situación, le dio un golpazo en la cabeza para sacárselo de encima.

El viejo lloraba con el pequeño chichón en la cabeza. - ¿Cómo pudiste Ranma, cómo pudiste? Te arruinaste la vida.

Justo en ese momento, al grito de - ¡Dejen de molestar tan temprano! – un mazo voló desde la ventana de Akane y dio justo en la cara de Ranma.

\- ¡Akane-chan! Entonces voy a darte a vos un abrazo de buenos días – gritó el viejo y salió rápidamente hacia Akane.

\- ¡Ni se le ocurra! – exclamó Ranma corriendo detrás del viejo y dándole una patada en la espalda mientras Akane lo interceptó con un puñetazo en la cara.

\- ¡No sea asqueroso! – dijo enojada Akane.

Ranma lo tomó de la ropa y lo mandó a volar por el cielo de Nerima.

\- Viejo libidinoso, por más entrenamiento que haya hecho aún es difícil terminar con sus mañas. – comentó Ranma desde el techo que daba a la ventana de la habitación de Akane.

Ambos se miraron y se avergonzaron un poco.

\- _Ohayo_ Ranma.

\- _Ohayo_ Akane. Veo que el viejo no cambió en nada en el tiempo que no estuve.

\- Lamentablemente no. Igual se calmó un poco en la casa, pero todo lo demás siguió igual…

\- ¿Esta tarde estás libre?

\- No demasiado, pero me libero a las 7. Estoy dando clases a algunos alumnos.

\- Algo había escuchado. Me gustaría hablar de eso y de lo de anoche, si tenés un momento.

\- Está bien. ¿Querés que hablemos en el dojo cuando termine?

\- En el dojo nos pueden interrumpir… ¿qué te parece en el techo de la casa? Como en los viejos tiempos – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- Bueno, a las 7 en el techo entonces.

Desde abajo se escuchó el llamado de Kasumi. - ¡A desayunar!

\- Voy a salir por mi habitación. Es muy temprano para darles que hablar, ¿no? – dijo Ranma mientras se preparaba para dirigirse a la ventana que correspondía a su cuarto.

\- Sí, es verdad. Nos vemos abajo. – contestó Akane. Al irse Ranma se cambió para iniciar su día y se observó el anillo en el dedo. – El tenerlo ahora traerá muchas preguntas. Mejor lo guardo y lo uso cuando todo esté aclarado. – se lo sacó y lo guardó cuidadosamente en el cajón de su escritorio. Terminó de arreglarse y bajó al comedor. En el mismo ya se encontraba toda la familia desayunando, incluso Nodoka estaba allí; feliz de ver a su hijo. Akane tenía su lugar reservado al lado de Ranma como hacía un año atrás. Dio los buenos días a todos y se sentó a su lado disimuladamente. Sin querer demostrar su cara de felicidad al sentir las mariposas en el estómago al estar tan cerca de Ranma nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo.

Igualmente, su disimulo no fue de utilidad ya que la familia tenía pensado comenzar el interrogatorio ese mismo día.

\- Ranma-kun – comenzó Soun – ahora que estás de vuelta, tenés que ir pensando en casarte con mi hija. Ella ya se está encargando del dojo, pero para continuar con nuestro estilo necesitamos un heredero.

Akane casi se atraganta con el arroz al escuchar los comentarios de su padre, pero Ranma no le dio tiempo a quejarse.

\- _Ojisan_ , tengo decidido que voy a hacer, pero primero tenemos que hablarlo con Akane. Si ella está de acuerdo, nos casaremos.

Todo el mundo exclamó al unísono sorprendidos -¡Ranma! ¡Hijo! ¡Ranma-kun!

\- ¿Dónde está el Ranma original? – preguntó Nabiki.

\- Nabiki, solamente maduré un poco. Pero sigo siendo el mismo.

\- Lo veo y no lo creo – agregó la hermana Tendo del medio.

\- Eso significa que mi Ranma se convirtió en un hombre entre los hombres. – dijo Nodoka con tal admiración que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. - ¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer Akane-chan?

Akane no sabía dónde esconderse. Y Ranma nuevamente salió a su rescate.

\- _Ofukuro_ , primero necesito hablar con Akane. Así que por favor, no nos presionen.

\- No hay mucho más para decidir Ranma-kun. ¡Saotome-kun! – dijo Soun tomando por las manos a Genma para celebrar.

\- ¡Tendo-kun! – exclamó Genma. Y ambos juntos gritaron - ¡Por fin nuestras familias estarán unidas! – mientras comenzaron su típico baile de festejo.

\- ¡ _Otosan, ojisan! –_ dijo Kasumi a modo de reproche, de tal forma que todos se callaron y la miraron sorprendidos. – Estoy segura que van a tomar la decisión correcta cuando lo conversen. Y puedo decir con confianza que esa decisión va a ser una decisión para beneficio de todos, es decir, tanto de ellos como de ustedes. Pero tienen y quieren tomarla juntos. Respeten su tiempo. Ellos ya son adultos, pero aún son jóvenes. Hace un año que no se ven, tienen que darles un poco de espacio.

Akane se paró de golpe sin poder aguantar más la presión a la cual la estaban sometiendo. – Al final, nadie me pregunta a mí que quiero hacer. ¡Todos deciden por mí! Si hablar, si no hablar, si casarnos, si no casarnos! En este año yo rehíce mi vida y quiero seguir tomando mis propias decisiones. ¡Dejenmé todos en paz por favor! – y salió del comedor tomándo sus cosas para la facultad y saliendo de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Ranma se quedó observándola preocupado y luego volvió la cara a su familia. – Lo único que van a conseguir es que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Yo sé que hacer, nada más necesito tiempo y espacio.

\- Pero hijo, nosotros queremos ayudarlos. – se defendió Genma.

\- Bueno, pero así no están ayudando en nada. Dejenme hablar con Akane. – dijo decidido Ranma.

Se hizo silencio y fue Nodoka quien lo cortó. – Mi hijo tiene razón. Todo lo que ustedes hicieron no ayudó mucho y hoy antes de que comenzaran con sus comentarios se estaban llevando bien y de forma tranquila. Déjenlos probar a ellos aunque sea una vez.

\- Pero querida… - prosiguió Genma y fue detenido por Nodoka desenvainando suavemente la katana que llevaba siempre consigo.

\- ¿Tenés algo más para decir _anata_? – preguntó sombría.

\- No, no no. Digo, hay que darles el espacio que necesitan, jeje. – sudaba Genma.

Luego de esta situación el desayuno transcurrió normal y cada uno siguió con sus actividades.

Las clases de esa tarde fueron dictadas por Akane como siempre pero Ranma se quedó observando cómo las dictaba y las habilidades de sus alumnos. También notó que Akane había mejorado notablemente y que era digna competencia de cualquier oponente. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto más prolijos y precisos a tal punto que Ranma sintió muchas ganas de tener una pelea con ella.

Cuando la última clase terminó y todos sus alumnos se retiraron, Akane tomó la toalla para secarse un poco el sudor y Ranma le lanzó una botella de agua para que se hidratara. – ¿Lista para una práctica?

\- Ya terminé mis clases por hoy Ranma. – contestó sin entender la indirecta del muchacho.

\- Ya sé que terminaste las clases, pero quizás querías practicar un poco conmigo.

\- ¿Con vos? ¿En serio? – Akane lo miró incrédula - ¿para pasarte esquivando toda la pelea?

\- ¿Vos vas a dejar que te esquive?

Akane lo miró desafiante - ¿Me estás desafiando?

\- ¿Y si lo hiciera lo aceptarías? ¿O lo rechazarías como una gallina?

\- ¡Ja! Yo jamás rechazo un desafío.

\- Entonces, a pelear Akane. – dijo Ranma expectante mientras se ponía en posición de defensa bien relajada.

Entonces Akane sonrió de costado y comenzó a luchar contra Ranma. Lanzó varios golpes rectos y muy rápidos, los cuales Ranma notó que además de ser muy precisos eran veinte veces más rápidos que los que ella solía lanzar antes, sin embargo logró esquivarlos a todos sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Entonces Akane lanzó una patada a la cabeza, la cual, Ranma bloqueó con el brazo en el tiempo perfecto. Al sentir el bloqueo, Akane cambió la patada a la cabeza por una hacia la pierna por arriba de la rodilla, con la otra pierna en un ágil movimiento. Ranma dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para evitarla. Entonces Akane gritó – ¡ _tsukiari_! – mientras propinó un golpe recto y veloz adelantándose hacia donde estaba Ranma. Él lo contuvo con un bloqueo en cruz, pero por una diferencia de milisegundos.

Akane simplemente se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se fue. Ranma notó que no estaba muy contenta. - ¿Qué pasa Akane?

\- Ya está. Comprobaste que seguís siendo mejor que yo. ¿Eso era lo que querías saber? – preguntó recogiendo la toalla dejada en un rincón del dojo para irse.

\- Esperá Akane. Fue una pelea estupenda. ¡Te lo digo en serio! Pude bloquearte por poco el último golpe. – le dijo tomándola de los hombros para detener su avance.

Akane se frenó pero no volteó a mirarlo. - ¿De verdad te pareció que estuvo bien?

\- De verdad. Aún no sé cómo hiciste para volverte tan buena en un año… pero eso termina de afirmar lo que siempre pensé sobre vos.

\- ¿Qué es eso que pensás? – dijo Akane girando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Que tenés potencial Akane. Que si te proponés algo, seguro que lo podés hacer. – finalmente le soltó los hombros.

Akane se terminó de voltear para regalarle una sonrisa. - ¿Crees entonces que puedo mejorar más?

\- Seguro… en gran parte es porque sos la mujer más cabeza dura que conozco…

\- Ranmaaaa…. – Akane ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Pará, pará. Lo digo como algo positivo, ¿sí? Y en parte eso es de lo que quiero que hablemos hoy.

\- mmm – se quejó Akane entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿En media hora en el techo?

\- Está bien. Voy a ducharme y nos vemos allá.

Cuando Ranma regresaba a su habitación, recordó que tenía que hablar con alguien aún para ajustar cuentas antes que siguieran subiendo los intereses. Subio la escalera y se paró delante de la puerta de una de las personas que más lo aterraban. Finalmente tomó aire y golpeo. Desde dentro fue invitado a pasar.

\- Nabiki, vengo a pagar por el favor que te pedí cuando no estuve. No quiero que me sigas sumando intereses. – cometó a la defensiva.

Nabiki lo miró con aire de egolatría. – Bueno bueno, al menos como notaste mi trabajo estuvo bien hecho. Así que no creo que tengas que quejarte.

\- Eso es verdad, aún no se como te las ingeniaste para que Kuno dejara en paz a Akane… - preguntó con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en posición de canasta en el suelo.

\- Bueno… yo también tengo mis trucos…

FLASHBACK

Nabiki ingresó a un negocio de venta de talismanes, medicinas y polvos "mágicos".

\- Buenas tardes…

Desde dentro apareció un anciano con ropas chinas de modales muy amables – Buenas tardes señorita. ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Algún amuleto? ¿Alguna poción para el amor?

\- En realidad algo así. Estoy buscando alguna poción o algo que haga que una persona se enamore de uno.

\- Oh... ese tipo de objetos son muy peligrosos.

\- Me imagino que no debe ser nada barato. Pero podemos negociar por él supongo.

Un brillo apareció en los ojos del anciano. – Jeje, interesante, interesante. Puedo tener algo así. – Se acercó a un aparador y tomó una botella del mismo mostrándosela a la joven. – Este elixir hace que al consumirlo, te enamores perdidamente de la primera persona que te bese.

Nabiki quedó pensativa. - ¿Es completamente efectivo?

\- Es efectivo, pero el efecto no es permanente. Solamente dura un día. Mientras más le hagas beber esto más durará su efecto, hasta que llegues al punto en que si la persona no se enamora de usted de verdad ya no trendá más efecto sobre ella.

\- Al menos me daría un tiempo para actuar. Digame cómo hago para pagarle.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ranma no salía de su asombro – O sea que, ¿hiciste que Kuno se enamorara de vos con una poción?

\- Aja.

\- Pero…

\- De eso ya hace un tiempo. Kuno no está consumiendo más del elixir. Así que finalmente se enamoró de mí.

\- Pero…. Pero ¡Nabiki! ¿Te sacrificaste por Akane?

\- ¿Sacrificarme? – preguntó incrédula, pero luego analizó que su imagen quedaría perjudicada y prefirió tomar la actitud de mártir – Sí, me sacrifiqué. Todo sea por la felicidad de mi amada hermana y mi querido cuñado – simulaba hacerse la víctima mientras por dentro sonreía y pensaba "Tampoco es tan malo, incluso ahora que se enamoró de mí, tengo garantizado amor y dinero infinito. "

Ranma se sentía culpable de alguna manera, pero a la vez, pensó que la mediana de los Tendo era una mujer de temer, quizás incluso peor que las amazonas con sus trucos.

\- Y ¿qué con vos? ¿Pudiste resolver los temas que te faltaban?

Ranma sonrió de lado – se podría decir que sí. Todavía me queda uno, pero tengo un pequeño plan.

\- ¿Ranma-kun con un plan? ¿Y qué tan seguro estás de que funcione? No te considero una persona muy cerebral que digamos.

\- Vas a ver cómo te vas a tragar esas palabras… - contestó Ranma desafiante.

\- Eso espero… no vengas después llorando a pedir mu ayuda Saotome-kun.

=====Media hora después…=====

Ranma estaba recostado sobre el techo esperándola. Akane apareció en el horario exacto. Se sentó al lado de él.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- Quiero saber cuál es tu sueño Akane… con relación a tu futuro, tu estudio, el dojo. Yo sé que estás yendo a la universidad y que te gusta mucho estudiar. Pero sé que también te gustan las artes marciales.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos.

\- _¡Oi!_ ¿por qué me mirás así? – preguntó Ranma algo molesto.

\- Por nada, me cuesta acostumbrarme a este nuevo Ranma.

\- _¡Baka!_ (Boba) Soy el mismo de siempre. _Kawaikune_ (nada tierna) _._

\- Ya estoy recordando al que se fue, y la verdad prefiero al que volvió.- dijo Akane propinándole un golpe en las costillas.

\- Hablando en serio Akane…

\- Me gusta mucho dar clases, pero es verdad que también me gusta estudiar. En realidad, estoy estudiando artes marciales en la universidad. Cómo ser buena docente, cómo mantener el dojo, es decir, no solo pedagógicamente, sino los números también. Para poder hacerlo profesionalmente.

\- Eso debe llevar mucho tiempo.

\- Sí, lleva tiempo y últimamente estoy muy cansada… pero me gusta hacer esto.

\- Yo quería preguntarte Akane… bueno, como vos sabés…a mi mucho no me interesa la escuela. No creo que no sirva, pero no es para mí… para mí las artes marciales lo son todo. ¿Te gustaría dedicarle más tiempo a tus estudios?

\- Me encantaría, pero para eso tendría que dejar de dar clases en la semana.

\- ¿Y si yo diera las clases que vos no podés y así podrías estudiar?

\- Pensé que no te interesaba tener un dojo.

\- Digamos que nunca fue mi sueño… pero podría seguir practicando y conocer muchos artistas marciales. Y además, te estaría ayudando Akane.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso Ranma?

\- Claro boba, sino no te lo estaría diciendo.

\- Lo de boda está de más. – dijo amenazando con darle un mazazo.

\- Además, vos tenés razón en querer aprender a mantenerlo económicamente. Alguien de nosotros tiene que saber, y tanto vos como yo sabemos que yo no soy muy bueno para matemáticas.

Akane se puso colorada y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. – Dijiste, alguien de nosotros, ¿estuviste pensando en nosotros como pareja?

Ranma también se puso colorado ante esto y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente. – Bueno… vos ayer aceptaste…

\- Sí, ya sé. Pero es raro nada más…

\- Sí, es cierto. – Ranma observó que Akane llevaba puesto el anillo en el dedo. - ¿Y entonces, te parece casarnos luego de que termines con tus estudios?

\- Puede ser… al menos me gustaría tener una cita antes. Sé que no somos una pareja normal, pero me gustaría hacer algo de parejas normales para variar.

\- Te prometo invitarte a una.

\- Es una promesa. – amenazó Akane.

\- Sí. Ranma Saotome nunca rompe sus promesas.

Se quedaron observándose, sonriéndose mutuamente. Entonces Ranma se acercó a Akane sentándose bien a su lado, tan cerca que podían rozarse los brazos. Una suave brisa soplaba esa noche, haciendo que el suave perfume de Akane llegara a los sentidos de Ranma. Inhaló con más fuerza haciendo que el perfume lo invadiera por completo y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que tenía su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella. El resplandor de la luna hacía que los ojos de Akane aún brillaran más y su suave color rosado en las mejillas la hacía más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Ranma podía sentir su corazón palpitar en sus oídos y como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse levemente. Entonces no dejaron de quitarse la mirada y comenzaron a acercar sus labios hasta finalmente se estaban besando. Se quedaron en esa posición un largo rato hasta que un lazo envolvió el cuello de Ranma y lo tironeó hacia atrás haciendo que se aleje a la fuerza de Akane. Una risa muy familiar se escuchó.

\- ¡Ojojojo! Ranma _-sama_ vengo a salvarte de las fauces de esta mujer que seguramente te engañó con sus trucos. – dijo Kodachi observando con recelo hacia Akane. – Apenas me enteré que llegaste se aprovechó de vos la muy arpía.

\- ¡Kodachi! Ya hablé con vos varias veces. Akane no me hizo nada. – decía Ranma mientras intentaba zafarse del lazo.

\- Ranma- _sama_ nunca se acercaría a esa bruja si estuviera completamente cuerdo. No teniéndome a mí.

\- ¡El problema es justamente que la loca sos vos y nunca podrías entender a un cuerdo! – se quejó Ranma.

\- Akane Tendo, escuché que solamente vos quedás de las prometidas de Ranma. Te desafío a una pelea por él.

\- ¡No, Akane no aceptará na-! – comenzó a decir Ranma cuando fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Muy bien! Acepto tu reto.

\- ¡Akane! – le llamó la atención Ranma.

\- Ranma, no te metas en esto.

\- ¿Cómo no meterme si a mí me están considerando el premio?

\- ¿Vos el premio? ¡No seas engreído! Lo hago por mi honor.

La cara de Ranma se estrelló contra el techo de la frustración. – ¡Akane por favor!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás diciendo que no tengo oportunidad contra ella? – preguntó ofendida.

\- ¡No! No dije nada de eso.

\- Ranma- _sama_ , una vez que le gane a esta mujer podrás ser libre para estar conmigo mi amor.

\- ¡Que no te quiero! ¡¿Alguien puede escucharme por favor?!

\- Ranma- _sama,_ no me vas a decir que te gusta una plebeya como esta.

\- Sí, Ranma ¿Qué vas a decidir?

Ranma estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios - ¡Akane! ¡No podés preguntarme eso!

\- Hasta ahora nunca me dijiste… – contestó Akane cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose como un tomate ante la frase que seguía. – nunca me dijiste que me querías.

\- ¡¿Qué no te lo dije?! ¿¡Y qué mierda significa ese anillo!? – gritó señalándole el anillo en el dedo.

\- Sí, pero no lo dijiste en palabras.

\- ¡Ranma- _sama_! Esta pobretona te engañó para que le dieras el anillo que pensabas darme a mí.

\- ¡Me lo dio por propia voluntad chiflada!

\- Esto no tiene sentido… - agregó Ranma.

\- Está decidido. Yo voy a pelear contra vos Kodachi. Pero la condición será que por fin nos dejes tranquilos. ¿Vas a poder mantener tu palabra si perdés? – preguntó Akane.

\- Acepto tu condición. Pero no voy a perder Akane Tendo. Mañana mismo será nuestro encuentro y será el último. – Y con esto lanzó una rosa negra hacia Ranma – Ranma- _sama_ , a partir de mañana podremos ser libres amor.- Y con su típica risa y creando un torbellino con su lazo lanzando pétalos de rosa negra por todo el techo y patio Kodachi se retiró.

\- Maldita loca. ¿Y ahora quién se supone que va a limpiar todo esto? – preguntó Akane enojada señalando los pétalos esparcidos por todo el lugar.

\- No tendrías que haber aceptado Akane. – dijo Ranma.

\- Ranma, podés parar con tu desconfianza. No seré tan buena como vos en artes marciales pero es una forma de darle una solución a esto.

\- Yo te dije que tenía una idea, pero aún no me dejaste explicártela. Y no tiene que ver con que crea o no en vos.

\- ¿Entonces no crees, no?

\- Ya te dije que no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- ¡Pero que terca sos mujer! Escuchá, yo tengo fe en vos. Pero tenés que entender que vos sos muy honesta al pelear, y Kodachi… bueno Kodachi es una maldita tramposa. Y no quiero que te lastimen porque yo te qui- …eeeehh, porque porque…

\- ¿En serio Ranma? Me pediste matrimonio y no podés decirlo.

\- ¿Y vos podés decirlo? Vos aceptaste.

\- Por supuesto que puedo decirlo.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Pues te escucho!

Se hizo el silencio y ambos se miraban con rostros desafiantes.

\- Yo…

Ranma quedó a la expectativa.

\- Yo… ¡No puedo decirlo si me estás mirando tan fijamente!

\- Se supone que se dice mirando a los ojos Akane. – dijo Ranma con gesto de hastío.

\- ¡ _Baka_! Pero no mirándonos así, no tiene nada de romántico.

Tomándola rápidamente entre sus brazos y apretándola contra su pecho preguntó - ¿Y así? Te parece romántico.

Akane contuvo el aliento ante la sorpresa. Ranma exhaló entrecortado por los nervios y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente – Te quiero Akane.

Ahora fue el turno de Akane de sonrojarse - Y yo te quiero a vos Ranma.

Se soltaron de golpe muy nerviosos por la confesión. Akane fue la primera en recuperar la compostura.

\- Necesito que confíes en mí mañana.

\- Confío en vos. Pero quiero que vos me dejes ayudarte mañana. Quizás mi plan aún pueda funcionar.

\- Está bien, vamos a hacer esto juntos.

* * *

Gracias por leerme. ¡Espero tu review!

 **Astron** : Muchas gracias por tu review. Me pone muy contenta que te guste hasta ahora.


	22. Cap 22: LLEGÓ EL PLAN B CONTRA KODACHI

¡Hola!Hace mucho tiempo que no subía nada. Realmente estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo y el estudio, pero bueno, ya estoy. Y voy a subir dos capítulos juntos, ya que no se cuándo podré subir otra vez. Espero lo disfrutes como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Agradecimientos debajo :)

 **Ranma 1/2 ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es un fanfic creado por puro entretenimiento.**

* * *

LLEGÓ EL PLAN B CONTRA KODACHI

Al otro día temprano por la mañana Akane se encuentra corriendo por las calles de Nerima calentando para su combate que se daría dentro de unas horas. Llegó a su casa luego de haber corrido por unos 30 minutos y se dirigió al dojo. Comenzó a realizar otros ejercicios de calentamiento. Lanzando golpes y patadas peleando como con su sombra. Ranma se paró contra la puerta del dojo a observarla.

\- Akane, soltá más la cadera, la patada te saldrá con más potencia. – dijo cómodo desde la puerta.

\- ¿No vas a venir a molestar, no?

\- No, vengo a ayudarte, ¿te acordás?

Akane se detuvo para tomar un poco de agua y aprovechar a charlar un poco con Ranma. - Y al final, ¿cuál era tu plan?

\- Eso venía a contarte. Acaba de llegar. Está en el comedor.

\- ¿Dijiste que acaba de llegar?

Ranma hizo un gesto con la mano de que lo siguiera, y Akane tomando la toalla, se secó el rostro y la apoyó sobre los hombros y salió tras de Ranma. - ¿Qué querés decir con eso?

Al entrar en el comedor, un muchacho un poco más alto que Ranma, con muy buen físico como él, de ojos marrones pero claros y cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, atado en una cola baja se encontraba sentado tomando té junto con Kasumi, Soun, Genma y Nabiki; quienes lo miraban con curiosidad.

\- _Ne,_ Ranma-kun, ¿nos vas a contar quién es tu amigo ahora? – preguntó Nabiki.

El muchacho se acomodó prolijo sobre sus rodillas mientras Ranma lo presentaba.

\- Él es Takeru. Es un artista marcial que conocí en mi viaje. Vino a visitarme y además yo le debo un favor.

\- _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ (Es un placer) _._ Y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad – dijo Takeru.

\- Ah, Takeru. Ella es Akane. – le dijo Ranma señalando a su prometida.

\- _Hajimemashite_ (Hola, mucho gusto) _._ – dijo Akane.

\- Ah, Akane-san. Por fin te conozco. Ranma no hacía más que quejarse y hablar de vos.

A lo que Ranma respondió rápido con un golpe a la cabeza de su nuevo amigo.

\- ejem. Bueno, Takeru, acompañame que te muestro el dojo y si querés entrenamos un rato.

\- ¡Te sigo! – y fue tras Ranma camino al dojo, volvió por un segundo para agradecer por el té de Kasumi - ¡Ah! Kasumi-san, muchas gracias por el té. Estaba muy rico.

Una vez que llegaron al dojo Akane se acercó a Ranma.

\- Ranma, que lindo lugar. – dijo Takeru observando el dojo emocionado.

\- Un segundo por favor, Takeru-san. – dijo Akane mientras tomaba de la trenza a Ranma y lo arrastraba hacia la entrada del dojo.

\- Ranma, ¿podés explicarme cuál es tu idea? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Takeru-san en todo esto?

\- Le conté a Takeru de Kodachi y quiso conocerla.

\- Haa? ¿Y qué le contaste exactamente? – dijo Akane incrédula.

\- Le dije que era una persona muy pasional y entusiasta. Que disfrutaba de las flores y de la buena vida. – dijo Ranma fingiendo inocencia.

\- O sea, lo engañaste.

\- No lo engañé…solo le dije las cosas de una forma positiva.

\- ¿Y se te olvidó lo de loca psicópata?

\- Akane, vos no conoces a Takeru… y tampoco es muy cuerdo que digamos. En todo caso, él es quien va a decidir si le gusta o no.

\- ¿Pensás sugerírselo a Kodachi? Eso no va a funcionar.

\- Dale la oportunidad… Takeru es alguien especial…

\- Ranma, Akane-san, ¿no les molesta si hago un poco de calentamiento acá?

\- Para nada Takeru, sentite libre. – contestó Ranma e hizo un gesto a Akane para que lo observara.

Entonces Takeru tomó un palo de su mochila, lo estiró y se convirtió en un _sho_ , con el cual comenzó a hacer malabares similares a las porristas, pero con un palo más largo y con las dos manos. Luego de tomar bastante velocidad, el _sho_ se convirtió en una especie de _nunchaku_ de tres tramos ( _sansetsukon_ ), el cual podía mover con mucha velocidad y gracia.

Akane se quedó muy sorprendida ante esto y miró a Ranma buscando una explicación.

\- Escuela de armas malabarísticas. Él es su heredero. – dijo Ranma orgulloso de su descubrimiento.

FLASHBACK

En las montañas dos jóvenes se encontraban en pose de comenzar un enfrentamiento. Una suave llovizna bastante fría caía, por lo que el muchacho de la trenza seguía en su forma femenina.

\- ¿Estás listo Ranma?

\- Siempre lo estoy Takeru – afirmó altaneramente.

\- Mirá que no voy a ser flojo con vos porque seas una chica.

Ranma se cayó de costado - ¡Te dije mil veces que no soy una chica!

Takeru saltó por los aires con una patada dirigida hacia el rostro de la pelirroja. Ranma lo esquivó con la gracia que lo caracteriza y colocó su brazo de tal forma que pudiera enganchar el cuello del joven para estamparlo contra el suelo. Takeru respondió rápidamente tirándo su cuello para atrás y dando una vuelta a muy corta distancia del piso, apoyó sus brazos y se impulsó hacia atrás alejándose.

\- Sos muy ágil – una media sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Ranma.

\- En nuestra escuela tenemos nuestro secreto… y eso es el duro entrenamiento que hacemos para ser extremadamente flexibles. – respondió orgulloso.

\- En mi escuela nos basamos en vencer, no importa las circunstancias – y acercándose a él rápidamente – ¡ _¡Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!_ (El truco de las castañas)

Takeru recibió varios golpes, los cuales lo hicieron volar hacia atrás y caer sonoramente contra el suelo. Comenzó a levantarse con expresión de dolor pero una leve sonrisa – No creas que estoy acabado Ranma. – Desde el piso comenzó a arrojarle kunais a gran velocidad.

Ranma los esquivaba pero una de ellos logró lastimar su tobillo y uno de sus brazos.

Recuperándose casi por completo – Vamos a ver si ahora podés moverte tan rápido con un brazo y una pierna menos – varias bombas salieron de su ropa, muy similar a cómo Mousse solía realizar, mientras corría hacia el chico de la trenza.

Ranma esquivaba y desviaba con sumo cuidado las bombas, pero una de ellas explotó al entrar en contacto con su brazo. Era una bomba de pimienta, Ranma tosía y había quedado en parte cegado por las lágrimas. - _¡Temeee!_ (hijo de…)- Takeru continuaba entonces con los ataques sin perder un segundo. Sacó unos aros con los cuales lanzó a los aires demostrando gran destreza en tomarlos y lanzarlos sin que se caigan. Sin usar los dedos, con el puño cerrado los hacía girar sobre su muñeca y los lanzaba hacia arriba y así sucesivamente. El movimiento comenzó a ser mucho más rápido, casi que no se divisaba la figura de los aros. Entonces, salieron como unas finas cuchillas de los mismos.

-No me odies Ranma. Pero hasta acá llegó esta pelea.

Ranma aún seguía confundido por el efecto de la explosión y esquivó a varios de los aros a duras penas. Algunos llegaron a rozar su piel abriendo algunas superficiales heridas. Entonces sintió como era en enlazado. Un lazo de gimnasia rodeaba su cuerpo a la altura de la cintura impidiéndole mover sus brazos.

Takeru se acercó ahora con el sho sin perder oportunidad y comenzó a darles embestidas con el mismo. Ranma aún atado las esquivaba moviendo su cuerpo ni bien fuera una serpiente.

\- ¡No vas a poder ganarme si nada más te defendés Ranma! – provocaba Takeru.

Entonces cuando se acercó al centro de la espiral, rompió la cinta con todas sus fuerzas, elevó su puño hacia el cielo y gritó – Escuela Saotome Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu _¡HIRYUU SHOTEN HA! –_ y al realizarse la espiral Takeru fue lanzado por los cielos. Cayó como a unos ocho metros de donde estaban.

Ranma se acercó al herido algo preocupado. No estaba en sus intenciones lastimarlo de gravedad, pero también era un guerrero y no estaría bien subestimar al joven.

Takeru tenía varios golpes, cortes y magullones por la caída entre los árboles y la pelea, por supuesto. Tardó unos varios segundos en abrir los ojos con pesar. – No esperaba algo así Saotome.

\- Tengo que reconocer que tenés varios trucos también. Me recordás a alguien, y debo decir que me produce un poco de escalofríos. Tendió su mano ayudándolo a levantarse – Sos muy buen oponente Takeru.

Takeru se aferró a la joven – La verdad, vos también Ranma. No me molesta haber sido vencido por una chica en tu caso. ¿Me vas a mimar ahora?

\- _¡Teme kuso yarou!_ (Hijo de...) _–_ insultó Ranma mientras le deba un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Y que no soy una chica! _¡Baka!_ (Boludo)

Mientras Takeru lo abrazaba por la cintura y recostando su cabeza en los pechos de la pelirroja. - ¡Un poco de cariño, nada más!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

En ese momento se escuchó desde detrás de ella la inconfundible risa – ¡ohohoho!

Al unísono, Ranma y Akane exclamaron – ¡Kodachi!

\- Bruja Akane Tendo, vengo a por fin quitarte de tus garras a mi amado Ranma-sama.

\- ¿¡A quién le decís bruja!? Estoy lista para enfrentarte cuando quieras Kodachi.

\- Ranma- _sama_ , en unos pocos minutos vamos a poder estar juntos cariño. – dijo mientras se ponía en pose de ataque, tomando el listón por un extramo hacia adelante y la varilla justo frente a su cuerpo.

Akane también se puso en guardia y esperó al primer latigazo de Kodachi. El cual Akane logró esquivar dando un salto hacia un lado, pero el lazo volvió rápidamente y Akane se enredó en la muñeca de Akane cuando ella lo bloqueó.

\- ¡Te tengo Akane Tendo!

\- No estés tan segura. – dijo Akane mientras con una sólida postura de los pies sobre el suelo y bajando su peso para no ser levantada por los aires, tiró del lazo hacia su lado, haciendo que Kodachi fuera la que terminara por acercarse a ella a la fuerza.

Kodachi al percibir que en cuestiones de fuerza no podría ganar, decidió soltarla para evitar el cuerpo a cuerpo. Akane era bastante débil con las distancias, por lo que ella recordaba. Comenzó entonces a lanzarle con sus varas especiales de hierro para malabares.

\- ¡Akane no vas a poder parar eso! – gritó Ranma.

Akane en lugar de bloquearlos como Ranma pensó que haría, calculó la distancia exacta de cada vara para desviar las trayectorias de las mismas suavemente, como si se tratara de puro aire. Ranma quedó muy sorprendido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él y Takeru eran ahora quienes tontamente esquivaban las varas que Akane redirigía.

\- Akane, tiralas para otro lado _¡baka!_ (¡boba!)– gritaba Ranma mientras seguían esquivando.

\- Si eso es muy fácil para vos, que tal esto. – dijo Kodachi mientras sacaba unos pinos a los cuales les aparecían puas.

Akane comenzó a correr rápidamente y cuando nadie se lo esperaba, tomó unas maderas esparcidas por diferentes lugares del patio, con las cuales se cubrió del ataque de los pinos, que quedaron enganchados en la madera.

La rosa negra ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia. -¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan escurridiza? – y empezó a tirar diversas pelotas con trampas varias. Desde insectos, hasta gas, agua caliente y demás. Una de ellas tenía chinches y al encontrarse descalza, Akane se lastimó los pies al pisar algunas. Esto la dejó inmovilizada. Y con bastante dolor, se quitó las chinches que se clavaron en sus pies.

Ranma en ese momento estuvo por ir a su rescate -¡Akane!

\- ¡No Ranma! En serio.

\- Pero estás lastimada.

\- Por favor Ranma. – imploró Akane casi con lágrimas en los ojos del dolor que sentía.

\- ¡Ahora sí terminamos con esto Akane! – grito Kodachi mientras que enroscó su cuello con el lazo. – Reconocé que perdiste y voy a tener piedad de vos.

\- Yo no perdí Kodachi, pero vos sí. – Entre las manos de Akane se formó una esfera roja brillante, la cual salió despedida hacia la gimnasta como un haz de luz. Kodachi cayó al suelo derrotada. Entonces Akane se relajó y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Ranma no salía de su asombro. ¿Akane manejaba técnicas de ki? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y cómo se había vuelto tan buena? ¿Y qué era esa técnica? Una vez que recordó lo que había sucedido, se acercó rápidamente a Akane para mirar que sus pies no estuvieran muy mal. – Akane, dejame verte.

\- Gracias, pero estoy bien Ranma. – intentó pararse pero no pudo.

\- ¿Cómo vas a estar bien? Si estás toda dolorida y sangrando.

\- Me duelen un poco los pies, nada grave.

\- Estuviste genial recién… no esperaba menos de vos Akane.

\- Ranma… ¿de verdad?

Kodachi estaba recobrando la conciencia. – Ranma- _sama,_ yo voy a seguir…

Ranma se puso delante de Akane para defenderla de cualquier ataque. – Ya terminó Kodachi. Akane ganó. Y vos tenés que cumplir tu promesa.

\- Pero…

\- Kodachi… yo sé que tengo parte de la culpa de que vos hayas seguido hasta este punto, porque nunca fui claro con lo que sentía. Pero ahora ya no quiero dejar dudas en nadie. Yo no te quiero Kodachi. A quien quiero y siempre quise es Akane. Y voy a casarme con ella.

Kodachi se quedó de piedra, no podía creer que estaba escuchando esas palabras de Ranma. Mientras Takeru se había acercado a ella para ayudarla a recomponerse.

Toda la familia estaba observando la escena y dos hombres ya estaban en su danza diaria y sus efusivas felicitaciones.

\- ¡Bien dicho Ranma-kun! ¡Mi yerno se volvió todo un hombre!

\- ¡Muy bien muchacho! Al fin te decidiste.

\- Quién iba a decir que ibas a madurar así cuñadito…

\- Ranma-kun, _ganbatte_ (¡da lo mejor!) _._

\- Tienen un imán para estos momentos, ¿no? – preguntó Ranma.

\- Ranma-sama, no puede ser. Aún seguís bajo el hechizo de esa bruja…

Mientras Takeru se dirigía a la confundida Kodachi. –Kodachi- _sama_ , has peleado muy bien. Serías un digna oponente si quisieras enfrentarte a mi escuela algún día…aunque te prefiero de mi lado que en mi contra.

Kodachi se quedó observando al muchacho, quien era muy guapo al igual que Ranma. – Perdón, vos sos…

\- Me llamo Aichi Takeru de la escuela de Artes marciales malabarísticas. Y puedo decir que si unimos tu técnica y la mía seríamos imparables mi hermosa dama. – le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos en pose de conquista.

Observó al muchacho durante unos instantes y sintió que incluso era más guapo que Ranma, dejándose conquistar por un momento. Viéndolo como un galante caballero sobre un blanco corcel tal cual príncipe. - Takeru-sama…

Mientras la familia seguía festejando, Ranma ofrecía su espalda para cargar a Akane para poder curarle las heridas más tranquilos en la casa. Akane se acomodaba sobre la espalda de Ranma y observó a la aparentemente nueva pareja cerca de ellos, pero que parecían estar sumergidos en su propio mundo. - ¿Vos crees que Takeru-san va a estar bien con Kodachi?

\- Ja, vos no tenés idea de lo mal de la cabeza que está Takeru. Van a ser la pareja ideal. Yo tuve que convivir con él un tiempo en mi viaje y es bastante pesado. Pero al menos, Kodachi ya tiene una distracción. Claro, no es lindo como yo, pero tiene sus encantos.

Akane le propinó un suave golpe en la cabeza. – Hasta dónde llega tu narcisismo, _¡baka!_ (tonto). Yo no lo veo nada mal.

Ranma bufó molesto y la observó de reojo -¡¿Querés caminar sola hasta la casa?! –preguntó claramente molesto.

Akane la sacó la lengua y rió. A lo cual Ranma respondió sonrojándose levemente.

* * *

Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer hasta acá!

Tu review es siempre bienvenida, da ganas de seguir escribiendo :)

 **Astron** : Me alegro que te haya gustado hasta ahora. Estoy entusiasmada en llegar a la parte romántica :P

Te dejo con un capítulo más. :D


	23. Cap 23: AFLORAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS

¡Hola! Siguiente capítulo de hoy.

 **Ranma 1/2 ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es un fanfic creado por puro entretenimiento.**

* * *

AFLORAN LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS

Finalmente, la llevó dentro de la casa para curarle las heridas en los pies. La cargó hacia el comedor, la depositó suavemente en el piso y fue a buscar el botiquín. Una vez que lo dejó sobre la mesa comenzó a buscar los elementos a usar.

\- _Ne_ (che) _,_ Ranma…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- _Arigato_. (gracias)

\- ¿mm?

\- Por haberme dejado pelear sola y… por defenderme al final. Por lo que dijiste…

Ranma se puso algo colorado mientras comenzó a pasarle un ungüento por los pies. – Bueno… tenía que, sino Kodachi nunca nos iba a dejar en paz. Lo malo es que estaban todos ahí como siempre…

\- Sí… ¿pensás que van a hacer mucho espamento?

\- Nos van a molestar todos los días… - contestó sin sacar los ojos de su tarea.

Takeru seguido de la familia entró en la habitación. – ¿Estás bien Akane-san? – preguntó el joven.

\- Sí, es un poco de molestia, nada más.

\- Que bueno. Excelente pelea la que diste Akane-san. Ranma me dijo que eras buena, pero nunca pensé que tendrías ese nivel.

Akane medio que entrecerró los ojos. – No sé si tomar eso como un halago o un insulto.

\- ¡Es un halago, un halago!... Kodachi- _sama_ estuvo maravillosa también.

Ambos miraron a Takeru con curiosidad – Kodachi ¿ _sama_?

\- Por supuesto, se nota que ella es una dama, y hay que tratarla como tal. – exclamó Takeru embelesado.

\- Yo pensaría en tomar eso como un insulto Akane, ya que con vos usó el "san" directamente. – dijo Ranma mirando a Akane. A lo que la joven contestó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Nota: "sama" es un honorífico que demuestra mayor respeto o que representa a la persona nombrada como de más jerarquía que nosotros. Mientras que el "san" muestra el respeto que se debe tener para cualquier persona que no nos es conocida.

\- _Kawaikune_ (Nada tierna) – contestó Ranma a su golpe.

\- Takeru-kun, ¿decís que te gusta Kodachi? – preguntó Soun también sorprendido.

\- Los chicos de ahora tienen gustos muy excéntricos Tendo-kun. – dijo Genma.

\- O simplemente saben oler un buen partido. Kodachi es de una familia adinerada. – agregó perspicaz Nabiki.

\- Takeru también tiene un buen pasar económico. Solamente que está en un viaje de entrenamiento, pero es hijo de un político bastante reconocido en su ciudad. – agregó Ranma.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntaron todos más que sorprendidos. Ya que su apariencia era bastante humilde.

\- Y nosotros invitándolo a cenar y pasar acá la noche… _nechan_ (hermana) _,_ no prepares nada, Takeru-san va a pagarnos una buena comida. – Y tomando su celular Nabiki preguntó a todos – ¿pedimos piezas de _otoro_ (corte de shushi extramadamente caro) para 10?

\- Nabiki – dijo con tono de reproche Kasumi. – Takeru-kun es nuestro invitado, no tiene que pagar nada. No importa quien sea su familia.

\- Kasumi-san, faltaba más. Puedo invitarlos unas cuantas piezas de sushi.

Mientras Nabiki ya estaba al teléfono. – Sí, queremos _otoro_ para 20 personas y un cangrejo bien fresco. Sí, a esa hora va a estar bien. Gracias. – cortó el teléfono.- Listo, para esta noche tenemos sushi. Si quieren ahora al mediodía lo invitamos a comer. Akane, podés invitar a Ukyo y a tus amigas si querés, ya que van a traer bastante.

Eso no está bien Nabiki- _nechan_ (hermana) _._ – agregó Akane. – Kasumi _onechan_ , yo te ayudo con la comida ahora. – dicho esto intentó pararse, ya que Ranma había terminado de curarla.

Las caras no tardaron en mostrar urgencia. Sin embargo, al pararse volvió a caer sentada del dolor. De alguna manera todos sintieron un gran alivio.

\- Akane, si te movés va a tardar en mejorar. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos de Tofu sensei? – preguntó Ranma.

\- No quiero molestarlo, no es nada. – he intentó pararse otra vez.

\- Akane, puedo hacerlo yo sola, vos descansá. – agregó preocupada por las caras de dolor de su hermana menor.

\- No, pero quiero ayudarte.

\- No seas tan cabeza dura, ¿querés? – decía Ranma frenándola por la muñeca.

\- Akane-san, yo voy a ayudar a Kasumi-san. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tanta hospitalidad. – dijo Takeru.

\- _Ara_ , Takeru-kun. _Arigato._ (gracias) _–_ dijo sonriente Kasumi.

\- Akane-chan, ¿por qué no vas a ducharte y dejás que ellos se encarguen de todo? Hoy es tu día de descanso. Ranma puede ayudarte. – dijo Genma.

La joven pareja se puso roja como un tomate por las sugerencias de Genma, a lo que Soun prosiguió.

\- ¡Es verdad! Ranma-kun, tenés mi bendición. Además ya aclararon que se van a casar, así que no hay nada de malo.

\- _¡Otosan! ¡Ojisan!_ (¡Papá! ¡Tendo!) – exclamaron a la vez.

\- _Otosan,_ (papá)ya hablamos de esto antes. – dijo Kasumi.

De pronto una voz conocida se acercaba peligrosamente a Akane. Happosai con un jabón y una esponja en la mano. - ¡Akane-chan! ¡Yo te enjabono la espalda!

Ranma abrazando a Akane dio un puntapié en la cara al viejo. - ¡Alejese de Akane viejo de mierda!

Happosai se puso a dormir llorar en un rincón haciendo como círculos con el dedo en el piso. – Yo solamente quería ayudar a la pobre de Akane-chan, ya que nadie quiere ayudarla a bañarse y ella no puede hacerlo sola. Yo nada más quería enjabonarle la espalda y otras zonas difíciles.

\- ¡Usted no va a tocarme nada viejo asqueroso! – gritó Akane.

\- En todo caso es Ranma quien tiene derecho a tocar a Akane. – dijo Nabiki con pereza.

El comentario de Nabiki hizo que la imaginación de Ranma volara por unos segundos imaginando sus manos en lugares poco inocentes del cuerpo de Akane y su rostro se volvió rojo fuego.

\- ¡Nabiki- _nechan_!

El viejo súbitamente recuperado y encendido se quejó ante Ranma – Ranma, ¿cómo es eso de que vos podés tocar a mi Akane-chan? Eso no lo voy a permitir. Ya me sacaste a mi hermosa pelirroja, ahora no me vas a quitar a Akane-chan.

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo Ranma parándose y aumentando su aura.

\- _¡_ Ranma _no baka!_ (idiota) No te dejés llevar por lo que diga.

\- ¿Qué me vas a decir Akane? ¡¿Preferís que te toque este viejo verde?!

\- Yo nunca dije eso. Y no es que yo prefiera o no. ¡Nadie puede tocarme nada!

\- Akane-san, perdón que me meta pero, si te vas a casar con Ranma, en la noche de bodas uno… bueno, hace cosas – comentó entrometiéndose Takeru.

Ambos lo miraron super rojos para gritarle ofendidos. -¡Vos no te metas! - Y entonces Happosai volvió a hacer su intento.

\- ¿Cómo que mi Akane-chan se va a casar? Si te casas con Ranma no va a saber valorarte, yo en cambio te voy a mimar siempreeee – gritó mientras casi llega sobre Akane.

\- _¡Kyaaa!_

\- ¡Ya le dije que la deje en paz! – dijo Ranma nuevamente lanzándose a proteger a Akane, pero sin darse cuenta la tomó por uno de los senos y Happosai salió volando para un costado desviado por la patada de Ranma.

\- _¡Bakaaaa!_ (¡pelotudo!) – y estampó a Ranma contra la pared.

\- ¡Perdón! – gritó Ranma.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

\- ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Ni que quisiera hacerlo!

Todos en la familia levantaron las tazas sobre la mesa ya que se imaginaban lo que venía. La mesa terminó de sombrero de Ranma. Akane se paró como pudo y con evidente dolor se fue en dirección al piso de arriba. - _¡Baka!_ (imbécil)

\- Ranma-kun, ahora sí que metiste la pata. – dijo Nabiki sin darle mucha importancia.

Una vez recuperado pero con un claro chichón en la cabeza, Ranma salió con dirección hacia arriba.

Takeru observando a la familia seguir con sus vidas - ¿Esto es normal?

\- Es cosa de todos los días. – comentó Nabiki. – En realidad extrañaba un poco los gritos en esta casa.

Ya en el piso de arriba Ranma se fue hacia la habitación de Akane. Y tocó la puerta la cual estaba entreabierta. – Akane, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Dejame tranquila.

\- Yo quería disculparme… no quería decir eso.

\- ¿Y qué querías decir entonces? Ranma, ya somos grandes para estas cosas. Y no tengo ganas de tolerar tus insultos.

\- Tenés razón Akane, pero es que me sentía muy presionado por todos y además estaba el maestro que no paraba de molestarte.

Akane colocaba la ropa sobre la cama para llevarse al baño con mucha dificultad.

\- Dejame que te ayude. ¿Qué te busco?

\- Tengo que buscar mi ropa interior y no quiero que andes metiendo tus manos en mis cajones. – contestó notablemente molesta y en tono de amenaza.

\- Está bien, pero al menos, déjame cargarte hasta el baño.

\- ¡No! Pude subir las escaleras sola, puedo ir al baño sola.

\- Pero podés ahorrarte el sufrimiento que te causa el dolor en los pies. En verdad lo siento Akane.

Akane se detuvo en seco, parecía que iba a echarlo a patadas con dolor y todo.

\- Si tengo que decir la verdad… una de las cosas que me gustan de vos… bueno, es tu… tu físico… y bueno… vos sabés… te imaginás… creo que te imaginás… o al menos, me parece… que me entenderías si… bueno… si…

\- ¡¿Sí qué?!

\- ¡Soy hombre Akane! Y hacía mucho que no te veía… y si antes me gustabas, ahora que cambiaste, o sea, estás más lin… no sé… más adulta…

Akane se ruborizó y apartó la mirada - ¿Yo te gusto? ¿Decís que te gusto…físicamente?

Se pudo escuchar como Ranma tragaba pesadamente, afirmó levemente con la cabeza, temiendo un golpe que lo mandara a Marte.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿hu?

\- Podés llevarme hasta el baño…

\- ¿Me perdonás entonces?

\- Sí… de momento… pero tenés que cuidar esa bocota tuya.

\- Voy a intentarlo.

\- ¡Ranma…!

\- Está bien, está bien. Lo voy a hacer. – Y dándose vuelta para que Akane se subiera a su espalda. – Vamos, pásame la ropa que yo te la llevo.

Akane se subió a su espalda y fueron al baño. Al entrar, colocó la ropa sobre el cesto de la misma y lo acercó lo más posible a la zona de la ducha para que pudiera cambiarse sentada. Abrió el grifo para que saliera agua caliente y comenzó a llenar la cubeta. La acercó hasta el asiento así ella podía sentarse allí directamente.

Una vez que se sentó y tenía todo cómodo a su alcance para bañarse sin problemas le dedicó una dulce sonrisa – _Arigato_ (gracias) Ranma.

\- Cuando termines avísame que te vengo a buscar. Te espero fuera de la puerta.

Akane afirmó con su cabeza aún sonriéndole. Entonces Ranma salió del baño y se quedó como prometió tras la puerta unos 15 minutos hasta que ella ya estaba lista. Lo llamó desde dentro y Ranma pasó al baño. Ella aún seguía sentada en el banco, con el cabello húmedo y descalza. Solo vestida con un vestido celeste que le llegaba poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

\- ¿Me ayudás a pararme? Aún tengo que ponerme algo más de ropa.

\- Claro. – se puso frente a ella para ayudarla cuando Akane lo detuvo.

\- No. ¿Podrías ponerte de espaldas? Así yo me agarro de tus hombros y no me ves vestirme… - dijo algo ruborizada.

Ranma sin entender muy bien a qué se refería hizo lo que le pidió. Akane se abrazó a su cuello por detrás y tomó del cesto la única prenda que le falataba ponerse, que era la bombacha. Al darse cuenta de esto, el corazón de Ranma se aceleró bruscamente. Sintiendo como Akane apoyaba su cuerpo contra su espalda mientras hacía malabares con una mano para ponerse esa última prenda. Ranma deseó que se detuviera el tiempo por un momento, sin embargo, solo le tomo unos segundos en completar la tarea y el joven sintió como ella lo soltaba un poco y le dijo – Ya está.

Entonces se agachó para que ella se subiera a su espalda nuevamente y salieron del baño.

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Digo… ¿adónde te llevo ahora? – preguntó notablemente nervioso.

\- Vamos al comedor, seguramente en un rato Kasumi nos llamará para almorzar.

El joven la llevó a dónde ella pedía sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho y teniendo pensamientos no muy puros sobre su ahora novia. Akane sentía cómo rebotaban sus propios latidos sobre su espalda. Desde que el muchacho llegó estaba comenzando a alterar su cordura. No lo recordaba tan apuesto y que le generara esos sentimientos antes. Quizás el hecho de haberse confesado quitó la traba de alguna manera.

El resto del día, Ranma y Takeru se la pasaron entrenando y luchando en el dojo mientras Akane los observaba sentada en el mismo. Había llevado también uno de sus libros para leer de tarea de la universidad para los momentos en que ellos realizaban algunas pausas.

Para la cena estuvieron presentes, toda la familia Tendo, Tofu _sensei_ , Nodoka, Genma, Ukyo, las amigas de Akane, y sorpresivamente Kuno y Kodachi. Quien se comportó tranquila disfrutando de las charlas con Takeru. Comieron un sushi exquisito junto con el cangrejo y a la noche más tarde hicieron un poco de karaoke. Akane habló con sus amigas y Ukyo sobre los acontecimientos del día. Contándoles lo atento que había sido Ranma desde su pelea por la mañana, llevándola a todos lados cuando ella lo solicitaba para evitar que pisara con la planta de los pies y tratándola como una princesa.

\- No quiero malacostumbrarme a esto porque Ranma generalmente no es así.

\- Ran-chan nunca fue así Akane-chan. Yo te diría que lo aproveches al máximo.

\- Quizás si lo premiaras de alguna forma sin darse cuenta lo moldearías a tu gusto y preferencias. Es decir, podía volverse más afectuoso por algún refuerzo positivo. – comentó Sayuri.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de premio podría ser? Ranma no come mi comida, no le interesan mucho los regalos…

\- Yo creo que debería ser algo más íntimo Akane, algo que solo vos como pareja le pudieras dar… - insinuó su amiga Yuka.

Akane se ruborizó - ¡Yuka! Yo no podría…

\- Akane-chan. Yo creo que Yuka tiene razón, no queremos decir que dejes de ser virgen ya, pero podés ir abriéndole el terreno… - le guiñó el ojo su amiga Ukyo.

Akane no podía más de la vergüenza. – Bueno, hablemos de otra cosa… ¿qué tal les fue en las clases últimamente?

Las tres chicas rompieron a reír a carcajadas ante la inocencia de Akane para ciertos temas. – Akane, un beso o una simple caricia creo que funcionaría al principio. Al menos hasta que vos te sientas más segura. – dijo Sayuri.

\- Claro, no nos vas a decir que no te morís por darle un beso. – continúo Ukyo.

\- _Mou yamete kudasai._ (¡Basta! Dejenme tranquila) _–_ dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros.

Sus amigas continuaron riendo.

La fiesta siguió animada y de a poco todos los invitados se fueron retirando hasta quedar los miembros de la casa y el invitado Takeru.

\- Takeru-kun, vení que te muestro dónde dormís. – dijo Kasumi mientras lo guiaba al cuarto de huéspedes.

Una vez que todos se retiraron dándose los respectivos saludos Ranma dijo a Akane que la llevaría hasta su habitación.

\- _Arigato_ (gracias) Ranma, pero con las muletas que me prestó Tofu _sensei_ creo que voy a poder subir sola.

\- Vamos, no me cuesta nada, yo también tengo que subir. Mañana te manejas con las muletas todo el día si querés.

\- Está bien.

Akane esperando que Ranma le ofreciera su espalda dio un pequeño grito cuando fue levantada por Ranma como si ella fuera la novia recién casada y él el marido llevándola a su habitación. Se abrazó al cuello de Ranma y él con una sonrisa le dijo. – Vamos arriba princesa.

Esta vez fue el corazón de Akane el que dio un salto y no pudo quitarle la mirada en todo el camino a Ranma. Una vez en la habitación, la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y le preguntó dónde tenía su ropa de cama para que pudiera cambiarse. Akane le indicó uno de los cajones y el sacó el camisón y lo dejó en la esquina de la cama cerca de Akane.

\- Listo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme. Si querés que te traiga un vaso de agua o algo en el medio de la noche.

\- _Arigato_ (gracias) Ranma, por todo lo que hiciste hoy por mí.

\- Ah… no es nada.

\- _Ne_ (che) Ranma. – le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

\- ¿ _Nani_ (qué)?

Akane tomó su rostro suavemente entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios tiernamente. Luego, alejándose con las mejillas teñidas de rosado le dijo – es un premio por haber sido tan bueno conmigo hoy.

\- Si vas a hacer eso cada vez que yo te trate como hoy, voy a hacerlo todos los días. O… ¿los minutos cuentan?

Akane rio - ¿querés que te premie cada 15 minutos?

\- ¿Lo harías? – preguntó acercando sus labios a los de ella.

\- Pero deberías hacer algo más que bueno por mí en esos 15 minutos.

\- Pero entonces ¿lo harías?

\- ¿Y vos harías algo bueno entonces?

Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. Ranma le acariciaba suavemente el pelo mientras la besaba y una de las manos de Akane se apoyó sobre el pecho de Ranma. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos nuevamente. Los ojos de ambos brillaban con intensidad.

Ranma se acomodó la garganta. – ejem, me voy a dormir. – sentía que si no se detenía en ese momento no podría saber cómo detenerse después.

\- ¿Y si no te dejara? - Preguntó Akane pícara mordiéndose el labio.

Ranma sintió como un calor lo invadió de repente. – Por favor Akane, no hagas eso.

Akane se extrañó ante su respuesta - ¿hacer qué?

Ranma la imitó señalándose la boca. – Eso.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque no sé si podría resistirme y… posiblemente me quedaría…

Akane se inclinó hacia adelante con el cuerpo y ubicando su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo volvió a morderse el labio. - ¿Te quedarías?

En un rápido movimiento Ranma la tomó del rostro y apoyó fuertemente su boca contra la de ella, comenzó a besar sus labios abriendo los suyos y rozó con su lengua los labios de la chica. Todo el calor que transmitía el joven le fue transferido a Akane a través de ese gesto y ella consintió abriendo su boca. Tímidamente rozaron sus lenguas hasta comenzar a sentir como eran invadidos por el dulce sabor del otro. Al terminar su beso, Ranma besó tiernamente el labio inferior de Akane, besando así parte de su mentón. Fue en ese momento que Akane sintió como sus manos se habían metido por debajo de la remera del joven tocando su cálida espalda y sintiendo las manos de Ranma a la altura de la cintura casi donde ésta pierde su nombre.

\- Mejor me voy Akane… - dijo Ranma algo agitado.

\- Sí-sí… nos vemos en la mañana.

Ranma se paró y se notaba que le costaba dar cada paso, él se notaba bastante excitado.

Akane había notado que tenía que dar grandes bocanadas de aire, también estaba bastante alterada.

\- _Oyasumi_ (Que duermas bien) Akane.

\- _Oyasumi_ (Buenas nochas) Ranma.

Al salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta y descansando contra ella dijo aún con la cara acalorada -¡Qé demonios…!

Akane por su lado posó sus dedos suavemente en su boca rememorando el momento - ¿Cómo fue que me animé a hacer algo así…?

Luego de una hora cada uno por su lado pudo conciliar el sueño y ambos tuvieron sueños muy interesantes llevados por sus hormonas.

* * *

Espero te haya gustado.

Y que nos leamos próximamente ;)


	24. Cap 24: FECHAS IMPORTANTES

¡Hola! Aquí estoy actualizando otra vez. Bueno, como anticipé a partir de ahora la historia se vuelve más "melosa".

Espero te guste. ¡Espero tus reviews! :D

Agradecimientos debajo. ;)

 **RANMA 1/2 no me pertenece. Escribo esta historia por pura diversión.**

* * *

FECHAS IMPORTANTES

A la mañana siguiente Akane se levantó temprano para prepararse para la universidad. Ya todos estaban sentados en el comedor para desayunar cuando Akane bajó con tomándose de las barandas de la escalera para apoyar los pies lo menos posible. Se encontró con Ranma en el camino, quien la frenó de avanzar – Akane, te dije que te ayudaba. No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan terca. – dijo mientras la tomaba por un brazo para ayudarla.

\- Ya arrancamos así temprano. ¡ _Ohayo_ (Buenos días) Ranma! – dijo Akane molesta.

\- _Ohayo_ (Buen día) _._ Pero eso no quita que seas una cabeza dura.

\- _Ohayo_ (Buenos días) a los tortolitos. – dijo Nabiki divertida tomándose su té.

\- Akane-san, _Ohayo gozaimasu_ , (buenos días) ¿cómo siguen tus pies? – preguntó Takeru que ya se encontraba desayunando.

Mientras ambos se sentaban a desayunar.

\- Ya estoy mucho mejor. No me duelen tanto como ayer. _Arigato_ (gracias) por preguntar Takeru-san. ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Muy bien. Realmente estoy muy agradecido con la amabilidad de todos.

\- Takeru, ¿te parece que entrenemos hoy a la tarde? – preguntaba Ranma.

\- Practiquemos. Solo que esta tarde voy a salir por un rato.

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir? – preguntó con curiosidad Akane.

\- A me comprometí a una cita con Kodachi- _sama._

\- ¡¿Una cita?! – gritaron sorprendidos Ranma y Akane al unísino.

Nabiki los miraba de reojo.

\- Sí, pretendo evaluarla si es adecuada para mi esposa. Luego de tener esa decepción con Ranma, me tengo que asegurar.

Ranma se atragantó con la comida.

\- ¿Decepción con Ranma? – preguntó Nabiki divertida mientras Akane miraba con ojos de asesinar a su ahora prometido oficializado.

\- ¡Dejá de decir boludeces! – gritó Ranma rompiendo los palillos.

\- Cuando me enteré que era un hombre fue una decepción. Como mujer era muy fuerte y tenía unas excelentes proporciones. Para resumir, estaba re buena.

\- ¡¿Querés que te mate?!

\- Pero bueno, eligió ser hombre… - dijo exhalando.

\- ¡No lo elegí! Siempre fui hombre. – decía Ranma con la vena de la cien a la vista.

\- ¿Hubo alguna historia picante? – siguió Nabiki.

\- ¡Nabiki-onechan! ¡ Nabiki! – volvieron a unirse al grito pero hacia Nabiki.

\- Lamentablemente nunca llegamos a nada…

Ranma lo tomó del cuello con los ojos saltones – Dejá de decir cosas que se pueden malinterpretar.

\- ¡Qué carácter!

A pesar de estar divirtiéndose Nabiki miró el reloj y decidió salir a la univerdad. – Se estaba volviendo interesante. ¡Qué lástima! Pero miren la hora. A mi pesar, ya me voy a la facultad. _Itte kimasu_ (Me voy) _._ – dijo Nabiki mientras se levantaba y salía.

\- ¡Ah! Nabiki- _nechan_ , esperá que voy con vos. – comentó Akane levantándose lentamente.

\- ¿Vas a ir a la universidad con tus pies así? – preguntó Ranma tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

\- Tengo que ir Ranma. Si salgo ahora puedo llegar a tiempo, voy a ir caminando despacio y con las muletas me arreglo.

\- Ranma-kun, deberías acompañar a mi hija a la universidad. – dijo Soun.

\- Sí, mejor te acompaño.

\- No soy un bebé. Puedo ir sola. Además voy con Nabiki.

\- ¡Ah! No puedo esperar a que ustedes terminen de discutir, sino voy a llegar atrasada – se quejó Nabiki.

\- Ya se terminó la discusión Nabiki. Akane se va conmigo. – contestó decidido Ranma.

\- ¡Ranma! – se enojó Akane.

Nabiki desapareció de la escena.

\- Quiero ayudarte Akane. – dijo Ranma.

\- Akane-chan, ya no tenés 16 años. – dijo Kasumi de manera que Akane entendió que estaba exagerando un poco con su reacción.

Entonces Akane volvió a sentarse y ceder - Está bien. Desayunemos y luego nos vamos.

\- Ah, Akane-san, ¿querés que te cuente algunas historas con Ranma? – preguntó Takeru con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Guarda con lo que decís vos! – advirtió Ranma.

Kasumi sonrió y se sentó a desayunar con todos.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Ranma acompañó a Akane hasta la universidad y la fue a buscar a pesar de las quejas de la joven cuando salía. Ya en la casa nuevamente, Ranma se puso a entrenar en el dojo junto a Takeru, luego de que este volviera de una exitosa cita con Kodachi. Había ido tan bien que los siguientes días iba a quedarse en casa de la rosa negra. Mientras Akane, Kasumi y Nodoka miraban revistas y tomaban decisiones respecto a la boda de Kasumi. Se casarían en un mes con Tofu.

Esa noche luego de cenar, Ranma y Akane se encontraron en el patio, ya que subir al techo se le complicaba un poco a Akane por la molestia en los pies. Mientras comían una manzana y tomaban té se dedicaron a charlar tranquilamente.

\- ¿Entonces Takeru está saliendo con Kodachi? – preguntó incrédula Akane.

\- Parece que sí. Te dije que era raro. Por suerte mi plan funcionó.

\- Ya era hora que funcionara uno de tus planes.

\- ¡Hey! Mis planes siempre funcionana.

Akane rió levemente. - Pero siempre terminábamos todos en problemas.

\- _¡Kawaikune!_ (Desagradable) – hizo berrinche Ranma.

Akane volvió a reír levemente.

Se sirvieron té y quedaron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de la agradable brisa nocturna.

\- Así que Kasumi se casará en un mes… - comentó Ranma sin mirar a un punto en particular.

\- Así es. Estoy tan feliz por ella…

\- Aún me sorprende que Tofu- _sensei_ haya superado su locura al hablar con ella.

\- Todos crecemos en algún momento… hablando de crecer… pronto va a ser tu cumpleaños.

\- Y también el tuyo. ¿Qué vas a querer como regalo?

\- mm… debería pensarlo. – Akane se hizo la interesante.

\- No tengo mucho dinero pero…

\- _¡Baka!_ (Bobo) – río Akane. – No necesito nada en especial… solo que te acuerdes y quizás… que me trates como una reina ese día. – le sacó la lengua

\- Me saliste bastante barata. – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Ah sí? Mirá que puedo cambiar mi regalo aún.

Ambos rieron.

\- 19 años… - dijo Akane.

\- Pasó bastante tiempo. – agregó Ranma

Akane se ruborizó levemente. – _Ne…_ (che) ¿qué te parecería casarnos cuando cumplamos 20 años? Mientras se miraba las manos que estrechaba con fuerza por los nervios ante la pregunta.

\- ¿Decís en tu cumpleaños?

\- No, no en mi cumpleaños… pero una vez que cumplamos 20… - continuó con la mirada en sus manos.

\- En un año entonces. Pero ¿habrás terminado tus estudios en un año?

\- No creo, pero en realidad… vos y yo ya estamos viviendo juntos. No creo que cambie mucho nuestras vidas, más allá de compartir o-otras co-cosas y bueno… no me va a quedar tanto tiempo para graduarme.

Ranma sonrió ante la propuesta. – Cuando vos quieras Akane. Tenemos un año para ahorrar entonces.

\- No me interesa tener una boda lujosa… prefiero algo más íntimo y familiar. No creo que haga falta ahorrar mucho.

\- Como vos quieras está bien por mí.

\- ¿Tan poco te importa que a todo me decís que sí? – preguntó Akane algo fastidiada.

\- No, no es eso – desvió la mirada y se rascaba algo nervioso la mejilla - Es que mientras sea con vos… yo no tengo problema en esperar o que nos casemos mañana mismo; o en que nos casemos en un palacio o en el dojo; o con todos nuestros amigos y familia o solos…

\- Ranma… - Akane le sonrió feliz. Ese año que habían estado separados, sin hablarse, sin verse, sin contacto; había servido para unirlos más de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado jamás.

\- Aún me debés mi premio. – dijo rojo como un tomate sin mirarla.

\- ¿Dijiste todo eso por el premio? – preguntó Akane divertida.

\- No se… puede ser… - dijo pícaramente Ranma.

\- _¡Baka!_ (Idiota) – dijo Akane mientras le propinaba un suave golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir? – preguntó ya un poco más relajado.

Akane se ruborizó y Ranma la golpeó suavemente en la frente con el dedo. – No dije juntos, _hentai_ (pervertida)- y le sacó la lengua.

\- Yo no dije nada. Y _hentai_ (pervertido) serás vos en todo caso – dijo Akane aún más ruborizada porque Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

La acompañó hasta la habitación, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió para irse a dormir. Pero antes de irse, le dijo en voz baja al oído – me debés mi premio, no te olvides Akane. Le robó un corto beso en los labios y se fue a su habitación completamente ruborizado y con el corazón retumbando en su pecho. Akane se quedó sonriendo como una tonta fuera de su cuarto hasta que reaccionó y se metió en su habitación a dormir.

* * *

Un poco corto el capítulo, pero sumo uno más para el vicio :P

Naggy: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Al ser argentina, me es más fácil escribir así. Creo que se puede sentir más real, al menos para mí. En Argentina no hablamos con el "tú", entonces me constaría darle naturalidad al redactarlo. Así que me alegro que eso no te haya molestado, sino que todo lo contrario. :D

Chocolate y Vainilla: ¡Me encantó tu comentario! Me puso contenta saber que te haya gustado hasta ahora. ^^

Espero sigas disfrutando la historia. Sumo un capítulo más.


	25. Cap 25: SE CASA KASUMI

Último capítulo por hoy. Nos leemos en la próxima.

¡Espero con ansias tu review! ;)

 **Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece.**

* * *

SE CASA KASUMI

La vida transcurrió con normalidad durante los días siguiente y mientras se acercaba el casamiento de Kasumi. Todos en la familia Tendo colaboraron a su manera para poder llevar a cabo la ceremonia en el dojo, ya que es un salón grande y cómodo. Nabiki se encargó de administrar los regalos y presupuesto para la boda, Ranma y Akane de preparar y limpiar el dojo para los invitados; Nodoka de decorar luego el salón una vez limpio. Soun y Genma, por obligación de Nodoka y con una lista muy detallada, fueron a realizar las compras. Llegado el gran día para Kasumi, todos estaban preparados a horario, hasta Happosai se estaba comportando. Por supuesto, luego del incidente con querer ayudar a vestir a la novia y demás damas de honor; quienes fueron protegidas por un enfurecido Ranma y una violenta Akane; el viejo no representó más inconvenientes.

En la habitación de Soun estaban ayudando a salir Tofu de su crisis de nervios. En la mañana se lo había visto 4 veces salir a bailar con Betty, su esqueleto, por toda la ciudad. Entre Ranma y Soun le sostuvieron el cuerpo mientras Genma le administraba un sedante.

Kasumi mientras era ayudada por sus hermanas con los últimos detalles.

\- Estás hermosa _onechan_. – dijo Akane con los ojos iluminados de la emoción.

\- _Arigato_ (gracias) Akane-chan.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó Nabiki.

Kasumi respondió con su calma de siempre – No, ¿por qué debería de estarlo?

\- Porque eso que estás sosteniendo no son flores, es un plumero…

Kasumi observó el plumero en sus manos y lo dejó caer. – Creo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Las tres hermanas rieron ante la cómica escena.

\- Todo va a salir bien _onechan._ Tofu- _sensei_ seguro que te hará muy feliz – agregó Akane.

\- Seguramente. Pero me preocupaba un poco su actitud esta mañana.

\- El hombre se mantuvo sereno mucho tiempo. Tenía que explotar en algún momento. – comentó Nabiki – pero ya está bien. Él es un buen hombre y quiere casarse con vos más que nada en este mundo.

Las tres hermanas se dieron un último abrazo antes de bajar.

La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, estando toda la familia reunida y muchos amigos. Realizaron un casamiento moderno, mezclando la tradición con música y baile después de la tranquila cena. Al casamiento también asistieron Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne, Ryoga (quien llegó un poco más tarde ya que se había perdido), Ukyo, Kuno, Kodachi, e incluso el nuevo novio de Kodachi, Takeru.

En una esquina, se encontraban charlando animadamente Ranma con Ryoga. Y entonces Shampoo se les acercó.

\- Ranma, Shampoo volver a China. – dijo la Amazona.

\- ¿De verdad Shampoo? ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Si Ranma querer Shampoo quedarse.

Akane al observar la escena no pudo evitar los celos y acercarse. Y antes de que Ranma pudiera contestar algo lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Ranma querer que Shampoo se quede? – dijo irónicamente la peliazul.

\- Akane…

\- Shampoo hacer broma. Ya saber que Ranma quedarse con Akane. Shampoo tampoco volver sola.

\- ¿No me digas que vos y Mousse…? – preguntó sorprendida Akane.

\- No pasar nada aún con ex-pato tonto. Solo tener una cita. Estamos en prueba.

Ranma exhaló aliviado. Pudo finalmente sacarse dos pesos de encima, ahora si Shampoo quería o no estar con Mousse dependía de ella y él no estaba más en el medio de las discusiones…o eso pensaba cuando…

-¡Saotome! ¿¡qué le estás haciendo a mi Shampoo!? – mientras dio un fuerte abrazo a Akane por detrás, y recibiendo por ende una patada en la cara de Ranma y Shampoo; y un puñetazo por parte de Akane al grito de - ¡PONETE LOS LENTES!

Entonces el joven se puso los lentes y volvió a arremeter con su pregunta - ¡¿No estarás queriendo convencerla que se quede con vos, no?!

\- Creo que ya quedó más que claro Mousse que no hay nada con Shampoo. ¡Vos estuviste en el viaje con nosotros cegatón!

\- Shampoo ya aclarar a Mousse sobre celos. Si Mousse seguir así, Shampoo no quererlo.

\- ¡Perdón Shampoo, es verdad, no lo voy a volver a hacer! ¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarlo?

\- Sí, salir de mi vista por ahora.

\- Pero Shampoo…

\- Shampoo exigir.

Y un cabizbajo muchacho se aleajaba de ellos.

\- Veo que lo tenés dominado Shampoo. – dijo Ryoga.

\- Shampoo gustar que Mousse sea tan servicial, será bueno para intimidar.

Todos se pusieron colorados ante tal comentario. Ranma se aclaró la garganta para cambiar de tema y salir del momento embarazoso. - ¿Vas a volver a tu aldea?

\- Sí, Shampoo presentarse como libre de elegir ante aldea. Pedir permiso para vivir unos años más en Japón. Negocio ir bien acá.

\- ¿No extrañas allá? – preguntó con sinceridad Akane.

\- Extrañar pero también gustar negocio. Además tengo que asistir a otra boda antes.

\- ¿Otra boda? ¿De quién? – preguntó con curiosidad Akane.

Shampoo observó a Akane y luego a Ranma divertida, a pesar de que habían madurado aún eran inocentes en muchas cosas; y no se habían dado cuenta que la joven hacía alusión a ellos.

\- Boda de unos amigos muy queridos. – contestó. – Ir a bailar y tomar un poco antes de volver a casa. – Y salió a buscar a Mousse quien la recibió feliz para bailar un rato.

Ryoga se despidió de ellos diciendo que iría a charlar un rato con Ukyo para darles un poco más de espacio.

\- ¿Querés bailar Akane? – preguntó con timidez Ranma.

\- ¿Te gusta bailar?

\- Yo no dije si me gusta o no, te pregunté si vos querías. – dijo ruborizándose algo más.

Akane sonrió y lo tomó de la mano. – Si me invitás puede que acepte bailar un rato.

Ranma tomó la mano de ella y se dirigieron a la espontánea pista de baile que se había armado.

Justo pusieron música lenta, por supuesto que no fue casualidad, sino que Nabiki estaba detrás del improvisado disc-jockey Genma.

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a moverse lentamente al sonido de la música.

\- Estás muy linda hoy.

A Akane se le ruborizaron las mejillas. - ¿De verdad te gusta? No sabía si ponerme este vestido lavanda o uno celeste… y me terminaron convenciendo de usar este.

El vestido era de corte sencillo, con un cuello bote que dejaba ver los hombros de Akane, ajustándose al cuerpo suavemente sin apretarlo demasiado, pero delineando sutilemente las curvas. El largo era hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas terminando en forma tuvo. Tenía una pequeña flor plateada en el cuello del vestido hacia el lado derecho. Usaba el collar que Ranma le había regalado y ese día, también lució el anillo pensando que nadie lo notaría, más que para hacer juego con el collar. Se puso unos pendientes con forma de rosa también en bordó.

\- Vos también estás muy elegante Ranma. Es raro verte de saco y corbata. – y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Bueno, es una ocasión especial… no podía usar cualquier cosa.

Ambos observaron a la feliz nueva pareja.

\- Se los ve tan bien juntos… - mencionó Akane.

\- Tofu- _sensei_ está muy feliz, aunque estuvo muy nervioso antes.

\- Ranma…

\- ¿Mm?

\- ¿Crees que nosotros podremos vernos así algún día?

\- Espero que sí Akane… espero que yo pueda hacerte al menos la mitad de feliz que Tofu se ve con Kasumi.

\- Ranma…

Las luces comenzaron a bajar al igual que la música y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que todos los estaban observando y que la música había parado de golpe.

A gritos de aliento y aplausos se vieron obligados a separarse muertos de vergüenza.

\- Ahora falta que ustedes pongan fecha. – dijo Nabiki al micrófono.

Todo el mundo aplaudía, mientras que Kasumi y Tofu reían por la situación de los dos jóvenes.

Ranma comenzó – bueno, yo, eh, Akane, bueno, no…

Entonces Akane se acercó hasta el micrófono que sostenía Nabiki y se lo arrebató de la mano molesta. Se paró rígida y completamente colorada ante todos y dijo – Ranma y yo… Ranma y yo… nos vamos a casar en 11 meses. Así que están todos invitados a nuestra boda. Pero hasta entonces, queremos hacer vida normal de novios.

Nodoka estaba con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que Soun - ¿Entonces están de novios ya Akane-chan?

\- Sí… _obasama_ … (Nodoka)

Ranma comenzó a recibir felicitaciones de todos y palmadas en la espalda, así como apretones de manos y palabras de aliento.

\- ¡Pero!

Todos se voltearon a ver a Akane.

Se puso más colorada aún por lo que iba a decir- ¡No habrá herederos durante todo ese tiempo, ni queremos ser forzados a nada! ¡Ni tampoco queremos consejos a menos que los pidamos!... Sino, no habrá boda.

Soun era un mar de lágrimas. - ¡Akane-chan! Me alegro que finalmente lo hayas decidido.

\- ¡Que mejor manera de seguir esta fiesta que seguir bailando! – exclamó Tofu a la vez que les guiñaba el ojo a los jóvenes. Ambos le hicieron un gesto de agradecimiento por sacarlos de esa situación vergonzosa y desviar la atención de ellos.

La fiesta siguió animada hasta tarde y cercano a las 3, los nuevos cónyuges se fueron a su nuevo hogar. Soun y Genma fueron llevados a la habitación de huéspedes ya que era más fácil depositarlos allí juntos porque estaban muy tomados por la fiesta. Nabiki se fue a su habitación, Nodoka se quedó en la habitación de Kasumi ya que esta ahora estaba desocupada. Ranma y Akane quedaron ordenando unas bandejas en la cocina, las cuales ya estaban limpias y secas.

\- Me sorprendiste Akane. No pensé que ibas a decir lo que dijiste delante de todo el mundo.

\- Me pareció que ya podíamos hacerlo más que oficial. Por un año nos moletarán con los detalles de la boda, pero no con forzar situaciones entre nosotros… más ahora que Kasumi no va a estar en casa para frenarlos cuando se pongan pesados.

\- Es verdad… que extraña es esta casa sin Kasumi.

\- Sí…

Notando que Akane se pondría un poco nostálgica se acercó seguro hacia ella y le dio un cálido abrazo. – Pero va a venir todos los días a estar acá. Solamente no va a dormir en la casa. Así que no te preocupes.

Akane se abrazó feliz a él ubicando su cabeza debajo de su mentón y descansando contra su pecho. – Ya se… además yo estoy muy feliz por ella. Seguramente va a ser una esposa excelente.

Se quedaron unos segundos abrazados sientiendo como las respiraciones se sincronizaban lentamente la de uno con el otro.

Ranma bajó su cabeza y besó el hombro izquierdo de Akane. La joven dio un leve respingo ante el gesto. – jaja, ¿te hago cosquillas?

\- No-no… no es eso – contestó enrojecida Akane.

\- ¿Te gustó entonces? – dijo Ranma mientras le daba otro beso, esta vez más prolongado y comenzó a subir por el hombro de la chica dejando pequeños besos en el trayecto.

Le dio un beso debajo de la oreja y la miró divertido. Sin embargo, la cara de Akane no era de risa, estaba completamente ruborizada y podía sentir como aún le quemaban los lugares donde Ranma había apoyado los labios. Entonces llevó los labios al cuello de su prometido y lo besó suavemente como él había hecho segundo antes. Comenzó a subir, hasta que se detuvo en su nuez, depositando un beso más prolongado allí, hasta subir al mentón del muchacho y succionarlo suavemente.

Ranma sintió el contacto sutil pero claro de la lengua de Akane en su barbilla. Tomó entonces el rostro de ella entre las manos y la besó en la boca. Dulcemente pero a su vez, necesitadamente. Akane correspondió el beso mientras sentía como las manos de Ranma bajaban desde su rostro por los brazos de ella hasta tomarla de las manos. Una de sus manos la dirigió a los botones de su camisa insitándola a que los abriera. Con algo de timidez, ella logró desabotonar los tres primeros, dejando el pecho de Ranma descubierto. Entonces él volvió a tomar sus manos e hizo que las apoyara en sí y así lo hizo. Comenzando a acariciarlo subiendo y bajando desde el pecho hasta el cuello y pasando luego por la espalda del chico. Sin dejar de besarse, Ranma no se dio cuenta que se mano se había posado ya en el cierre en la espalda del vestido de Akane y había logrado bajar parte del mismo. Un ruido en el patio los trajo a la realidad. Se alejaron y Akane al darse cuenta de que el vestido se le caía un poco, lo agarró rápido por el cuello. Ranma en cambio salío a ver que era el ruido en el patio al gesto de que no hiciera ruido.

Al asomarse vio que Happosai entraba a los tumbos a la habitación donde solía dormir, donde ahora estaban Soun y Genma. El viejo también había tomado demás, pero había desaparecido en un momento de la fiesta.

Ranma entró más tranquilo a la cocina nuevamente. – Era el viejo _hentai_ (pervertido) del maestro. – en ese momento se quedó de piedra cuando la vio a Akane sujetándose el vestido y mirándose la camisa desabotonada. Akane le había dejado además los labios marcados en el cuello con su pintura. Bastante colorada se dirigió a Ranma y con un pañuelo le limpió las marcas del labial del cuello. - ¿Qué nos está pasando Ranma? El otro día en mi pieza y ahora acá…

\- ¿Te-te asusta?

\- Un poco…

\- A mí también me asusta un poco… pero a la vez… no puedo evitarlo. – dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Vas a pensar que soy una pervertida… y no es eso…

\- Yo nunca pensé eso… y entonces ¿qué queda para mí? Vos siempre me decís que soy un pervertido.

\- Sí, pero no te lo digo enserio…

\- ¿Y con lo que pasó ahora? – mirándola de reojo.

\- A mí… también me pasa lo mismo que a vos.

\- ¿Crees que podamos esperar un año? – dijo mirando hacia otro lado visiblemente nervioso y despeinando un poco su pelo con la mano derecha.

\- ¿Esperar un año? ¿Para qué?

\- Bueno… vos sabés… en realidad nunca hablamos de eso…

\- ¿Sobre casarnos?

\- No, bueno, lo que conlleva casarse… lo que se hace al casarse… los recién casados…

Akane volvió a ponerse bordó - ¿Y por qué tendríamos que hablar de eso ahora?

\- No, no digo que ahora, ya… pero pronto lo vamos a tener que hablar. ¿No te parece? Muchas mujeres creo que lo consideran muy importante.

\- ¿Qué vos no lo considerás importante? – sonaba algo molesta.

\- No me refiero a eso… - decía mientras agitaba las manos - sino que para la mujer… algunas quieren esperar, otras no tienen problema antes… ¿vos qué pensás sobre eso?

Siguió un silencio incómodo hasta que Akane habló – No lo había pensado… podré… ¿puedo contestarte luego? Quisiera pensarlo un poco más…

Ranma afirmó con las mejillas enrojecidas y ráscandose nerviosamente la cabeza.

\- Gracias...

\- ¿Te molestó lo de recién?

\- …. no…. no me molestó. – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada de la vergüenza.

Ranma respiró aliviado. – Bueno… creo que me voy a acostar. Ya es bastante tarde.

\- Ranma…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Dónde vas a dormir? – dijo apretando los puños nerviosa por osar hacer esa pregunta.

\- Ah, tu papá no está usando su cuarto así que supongo que puedo dormir ahí.

¿Por qué siento que estoy decepcionada con su respuesta? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Se preguntaba Akane. ¿Estaba por decirle que puede dormir en mi cuarto? Realmente necesito calmarme un poco. Creo que la boda de Kasumi me tiene algo perturbada.

\- _Oyasumi_ (buenas noches) Akane.

\- Ah!, _oyasumi_ (buenas noches) Ranma. – dijo mientras lo veía ir hacia las escaleras.

Mientras Ranma subía las escaleras pensó para sí – creo que un baño con agua fría no me vendría nada mal ahora…


	26. Cap 26: ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo desde que no actualizo. Con el trabajo y estudio para un examen muy importante a fin de año más otras actividades me están consumiendo. Pero feliz de finalmente poder publicar, ya que me gusta mucho poder escribir.

Aparición de otro personaje inventado :) Las cosas estaban muy bien últimamente, y quise poner un poco de problemas/malentendidos, más allá de que esta historia tiende a ser más melosa :P

Espero la disfrutes.

 **Ranma 1/2 ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. No hago esto con ánimos de lucro, sino con el objetivo de divertirme.**

* * *

|||ENCUENTRO INESPERADO|||

La mañana siguiente Akane se levantó temprano para terminar el desayuno para la familia, ya que Kasumi dejó adelanta algunas cosas debido a que iba a pasar su primer día de casada con su esposo en su nueva casa. Cuando llegó a la cocina escuchó ruidos y se encontró con Nodoka casi terminando con los preparativos.

\- _Obasama, ohayo_. (Nodoka, buen día)

\- _Ohayo_ (buen día) Akane-chan. ¿Podrías decirme _okaasan_ (suegra) a partir de ahora?

Akane se ruborizó al recordar el motivo por el cual ahora podía llamarla así. En la fiesta reconoció que estaba de novia con Ranma y que ya tenían decidida una fecha de matrimonio. - _¿Okaasama?_ (¿suegra?) No hacía falta que te levantaras a hacer el desayuno, yo iba a hacerlo.

\- No te preocupes Akane-chan, ya que me quedé a dormir acá, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Pensaba ayudarlos con el almuerzo también, ya que Akane-chan tenés que estudiar, ¿no?

\- Sí, tengo unos exámenes dentro de poco… al menos dejame ayudarte con lo que falta hacer.

\- Está bien, ¿podrías preparar el té? ¿y colocarle los ingredientes que están ahí al caldo?

\- _Hai_ (sí) _._

\- Me siento tan feliz de que hayas aceptado a mi hijo Akane-chan. Yo se que tuvo una crianza muy mala por parte de mi esposo, pero es un buen chico y te adora Akane-chan. – dijo Nodoka sonriéndole.

Akane se ruborizó nuevamente. – Bueno… se que es un poco tosco para decir las cosas, pero se que es una buena persona… por eso… - se puso un rojo brillante sin poder terminar la frase.

\- Por eso te enamoraste de él. Y creeme que él está perdidamente enamorado de vos. Se le nota al mirarte. Jaja, me cuesta creer que ambos sean tan tímidos para expresarse en el amor y tan pasionales y extrovertidos en las artes marciales. Cuando sean libres como lo son en otros aspectos de la vida en su vida amorosa, creeme, van a darme muchos nietos.

Akane no pudo hacer más que toser de los nervios y un poco de caldo se volcó en su mano quemándola un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien? Vamos a ponerte alguna pomada para esa quemadura. – dijo preocupada.

Mientras Akane la puso inmediatamente en agua fría. – Está bien _okaasama_ , yo me arreglo.

Justo Ranma entraba en la cocina bostezando y escuchó la expresión de Akane y la miró extrañando – ¿ _Okaasama?_

Ambas lo miraron, pero se notaba que Akane estaba levemente alterada, no por su quemadura sino por los comentarios anteriores, no hizo más que recordar la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir, lo que había sucedido en esa misma cocina. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada lo cual hizo que el joven se pusiera un poco nervioso por el recuerdo.

\- _Ohayo_ (Buen día)Ranma-kun.

\- _Ohayo ofukuro_ (buen día mamá) _._

\- _Ara_ (¿cómo?) _,_ ¿no se saludan? ¿o es que quizás no hace falta porque ya se saludaron tempranito en la habitación? – dijo mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

Ambos se pusieron rojos como un tomate, y Akane se excuso rápidamente para ir por el botiquín.

Una vez que Akane salió reprendió a su madre. – Si le seguís diciendo esas cosas a Akane vas a hacer que no terminemos por casarnos…

\- Ranma-kun. A Akane le falta relajarse un poco. Yo se que la relación de ustedes no es tan fácil por las personalidades y todo lo que han tenido que vivir, sobre todo en relación al tonto de tu padre… pero tienen que dejar eso atrás y ser más libres. Yo solo le estoy dando un empujoncito.

\- Y vas a hacer con ese empujoncito que caiga al precipicio. Todo a nuestro tiempo. Además nos vamos a casar de acá a un año. Hay tiempo para ir sintiéndonos más cómodos. Pero no nos facilitan las cosas…

\- Vos tenés que ser más caballeroso con ella.

\- _Ofukuro…_ (mamá)

\- Pero también tenés que ser más estricto, Akane tiene su carácter, vos tenés que imponer el tuyo.

Ranma dio un suspiro resignado. Para poder desviar el tema tomo los platos que tenía su madre en las manos. – Voy a ir preparando la mesa.

Se topó con Akane en el comedor, y notó que se estaba pasando una pomada. - ¿Estás bien Akane? ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó tomándola de la mano para inspeccionar la herida.

El contacto hizo que Akane se sonrojara nuevamente, lo cual notó el joven y su rostro la imitó, soltando el agarre rápidamente.

\- Sí, me quemé con un poco de agua caliente, no es nada – dijo desviando la mirada.

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio intentando tranquilizar la respiración, el encuentro del día anterior los había dejado marcados con nuevas sensaciones impresas en el cuerpo.

- _Na_ Akane…

\- _Nani?_ (¿Qué pasa?)

 _-_ ¿Tenés planes para esta tarde?

\- Tengo que estudiar bastante para unos exámenes.

\- Ah… entiendo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No… nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer?

\- Quería invitarte a algún lado… pero ya habrá otro momento.

Akane se sorprendió ante el comentario - ¿Me estás invitando a una cita?

\- Bueno… ya que salió la palabra novios y todo eso… - dijo fingiendo no darle mucha importancia.

Akane le sonrió. – me encantaría Ranma. Si logro adelantar bastante acepto tu invitación. Si no te molesta que pueda ser un poco tarde.

\- Para nada. Entonces vos me avisas. – contestó sonriente.

\- Bueno, bueno, a desayunar. – aparece Nodoka por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, había esperado a escuchar la conversación y quedo feliz de saber que la relación de la joven pareja seguía avanzando.

Terminado el desayuno Akane se fue a estudiar mientras que Ranma se preparaba para dar una clase durante la tarde.

Cerca de la hora de la cena Nodoka Akane bajó a hacerse un té para descansar un poco del estudio. Nodoka estaba ocupada con los preparativos de la cena.

\- _Okaasama_ , me hubieras avisado y venía a ayudarte con la cena.

\- Akane-chan, no te preocupés, se que estás muy ocupada estudiando. Justo te había hecho unos _onogiri_ para que descanses un poco, también le hice a Ranma-kun. Está por terminar su entrenamiento.

\- _Arigatou._ Voy a servir un poco de té entonces.

\- _Onegaishimasu_ (por favor)

\- _Gomenkudasai…_ (permiso) – se escuchó desde la puerta.

\- _Ara,_ ¿tenemos visitas?

\- Ahí voy. – contestó Akane y salió de la cocina.

En la entrada a la casa se encontraba una linda muchacha con el cabello corto con tonos violáceos, ojos color avellana y una agradable sonrisa. Era de la misma altura que Akane, pero contaba con más busto que la joven peliazul. Akane sintió como si casi se topara con un espejo que cambiaba un poco a su persona, pero el parecido era bastante.

\- Hola. ¡Ah!, vos debés ser Akane. – dijo la chica alegremente.

Akane tardó unos segundos en salir de su sorpresa hasta que contenstó – Sí, y perdón que no te recuerde, pero…

\- Jajaja, ¿recordarme? No, si no me conocés. Perdón por mi atrevimiento. Me llamo Ayame. A quien conozco es a Ranma.

Akane se tensó por un momento. ¿Otra prometida? pensaba.

\- ¿Una amiga de Ranma-kun? – preguntó Nodoka apareciendo por la puerta. – _Douzo_ (adelante), Ranma-kun está ocupado ahora, si querés podés esperarlo con nosotras tomando un té.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Por cierto, soy la madre de Ranma, Nodoka.

\- _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ (mucho gusto) – decía a medida que pasaba al comedor.

\- Akane-chan, ¿nos acompañás? – preguntó Nodoka hacia una distráida Akane.

\- Ah, _hai_ (sí). Entró a buscar el té para ayudar a Nodoka y regresó al comedor con las tres tazas y la tetera.

Ayame la miraba sin borrar su sonrisa – Sos tal como te había imaginado.

Su comentario volvió a sorprender a Akane quien aún se encontraba intentando adivinar de dónde conocía esta chica a Ranma. No había nombrado a Genma, pero aún así le daba que sospechar.

Ranma finalmente entró al comedor tomando de una botella de plástico con la su camisa de tirantes en una mano y dejando expuesto su desnudo torso y con su cuerpo algo sudado por el entrenamiento. – Creo que me exhedí un poco… - comentaba mientras entraba.

La joven Ayame se lanzó a sus brazos cual Shampoo apretándolo fuertemente. – ¡Ranma-kun!

Ranma se sorprendió de verla y se separó levemente de ella. - ¿¡A…Ayame!?

\- ¡Qué hacés en paños menores así! ¿Querés matar a alguien? jajaja

Akane apretó su taza de té de los celos rompiéndola en pedazos. Cortándose el dedo.

Todos la miraron y Ayame se lanzó hacia ella tomándola de la mano. – Te cortaste. Vamos a tratar eso antes de que se infecte. No parece haber entrado ninguna astilla en tu herida. – mientras observaba atentamente.

\- ¡Akane! Ahora traigo el botiquín.

\- No es nada – dijo Akane quitándo su mano de la preocupada muchacha. – Ahora me lavo y puedo ponerme una bandita.

Ayame con el movimiento que hizo la chica se percató del collar que llevaba puesto y se sonrió.

Mientras Ranma volvía con el botiquín.

\- Así que se lo diste. Ranma-kun, qué pícaro. – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Akane la miraba confundida y miraba a un avergonzado Ranma. ¿Se había sonrojado? Se preguntaba.

Ayame metío su mano en su pecho y sacó un dije de collar con forma de piedra muy similar al que tenía Akane.

\- ¿Ves? Yo tengo uno casi igual.

Akane quedó de piedra ante ese comentario, se sintió herida. Y sacó la peor conclusión de todas.

Ranma se percató del rostro de su ahora prometida oficial - Ayame, no digas así. Akane, déjame que te explique, no es…

\- ¡Ah!, ya veo. – se puso de pie abruptamente. - ¿Saben? Tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy a lavar esto y los dejo para que charlen todo lo que quieran. – claramente molesta y dolida.

\- Akane-chan, ¿querés que te lleve el té a la habitación? – preguntaba Nodoka intentando poner paños fríos.

\- No, gracias….prefiero estar sola un rato.

\- A, Akane – Ranma la tomó del hombro y la joven se soltó sin nada de delicadeza de su agarre – Hablemos.

\- ¡Ya te dije que quiero estar sola! – dijo elevando la voz y sin voltear para seguir su camino a las escaleras.

\- Ranma-kun, ¿te metí en problemas? – preguntó Ayame.

\- ¡Ayame! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante comentario? Además ya hablamos de eso de tirarte encima mío.

\- ¡Perdón! Pero hacía mucho que no nos vemos y me alegré mucho. Yo voy a hablar con Akane-chan.

\- ¡No! Ni se te ocurra. Ya voy a hablar yo. – y se dirigió a la habitación de su prometida.

\- ¿Cómo fue que conociste a mi hijo? ¿No serás alguna de sus prometidas arregladas por Genma? – inquirió Nodoka.

\- No, no. Soy simplemente una amiga. Además Ranma-kun es muy chico para mí. ¿No les contó nada de mí? Ahora entiendo por qué el alboroto.

\- ¿Muy chico? – pregunto Nodoka confundida.

Entonces Ayame, comenzó a contar su historia mientras tomaban el té.

* * *

 **Espero con ansias tu review y comentarios :D**

Ya tengo el siguiente en progreso, pero me lo quiero dejar unos días para leerlo y releerlo hasta finalmente aprobarlo.

Buena semana y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	27. Cap 27: LOS CELOS, ALGO DIFÍCIL DE DEJAR

¡Hola! Regresé después de un tiempo largo ya. Mucho trabajo. Y feliz de estar casi a un año de mi primer publicación de esta historia. Pensar que ya pasó todo este tiempo me parece increíble.

Aprovecho para desearte, estimado lector/a, una ¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!

De auto-regalo estoy subiendo dos capítulos, jeje. Espero los disfrutes al leerlos como yo al escribirlos.

 **Ranma 1/2 ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

|||LOS CELOS SON ALGO DIFÍCIL DE DEJAR|||

\- Akane, abrime la puerta.

\- Andate, no quiero hablar dije.

\- ¿No pensás escucharme?

\- No tengo nada que escuchar. Dejame tranquila. Tengo mucho que estudiar.

\- ¡No seas tan terca!

Akane abrió la puerta con violencia y apareció su famoso mazo una vez más después de mucho tiempo, agitándolo para atinarle a Ranma en la cabeza, aunque el joven lo esquivó por poco.

\- ¡Te dije que largo!

Y volviendo a agitar el mazo logró dar en el blanco provocando un chichón al muchacho.

\- ¡Bruta marimacho!

La puerta se cerró y se escuchó girar la llave.

Ranma bajó las escaleras hecho una fiera pasando por el comedor para tomar otra botella de agua y volver en dirección al dojo para sacar su bronca.

\- Hijo, ¿Akane está bien?

\- ¡Me importa un carajo!

Ambas mujeres se lo quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y Nodoka exhaló sonoramente derrotada.

\- Perdón, parece ser que compliqué un poco las cosas.

\- Los dos se quieren mucho y ya reconocieron que se quieren, pero tienen un carácter muy fuerte y cada tanto chocan así...

\- Sí, conocí eso de Ranma-kun por el tiempo que estuvo conmigo. Es un chico muy pasional, pero no muy dado con expresar sus sentimientos.

Nodoka afirmaba con la cabeza.

\- Creo que voy a tener que ir a hablar entonces.

\- Ayame-san, yo esperaría un poco a que estén más tranquilos. Ahora no te van a escuchar. Si mi hijo es tosco con sus sentimientos, Akane-chan no se queda atrás por momentos.

\- _Arara…_ (uy uy uy)

Akane se encontraba recostada en su cama ya que no podía concentrarse para estudiar. Lágrimas de enfado y algo de tristeza amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas. Con los ojos vidriosos, se repetía a sí misma que no tenía que llorar, que ella había cambiado, que ahora era más fuerte. – Ranma _no baka…._

Sin querer tocó la piedra que aún colgaba de su cuello y recordó las palabras de la inesperada visita.

\- ¿Quiere decir que Ranma también le dio uno a ella? ¿Le habrá dado también un anillo?

El sonido de unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Akane-chan, está la cena lista.

\- Perdón _okasama_ , pero no tengo hambre.

Nodoka tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

\- Necesitás estar con energía para tus exámenes, aunque sea vení a comer un poco…

Akane no sabía qué contestar, nunca había sido descortés con su futura suegra, pero no quería ver a nadie en este momento. Menos a Ranma.

Hubo un silencio y finalmente Nodoka volvió a hablar.

\- No te preocupes, te guardo algo y lo venís a comer más tarde o te lo alcanzo a la habitación, ¿te parece?

\- _Arigato okaasama…gomen._ (perdón)

Durante la cena, Ayame se presentó a la familia.

\- Así que Ayame-san, ¿puede usar energía para mantenerse joven? – preguntó con curiosidad Soun.

\- Así es. Es una técnica que heredé y perfeccioné con los años.

\- Por lo tanto, es una vieja por dentro. – dijo Ranma mirándola de reojo.

Ayame le dio un derechazo en la cabeza que lo mandó a volar contra una de las paredes.

\- Veo que seguís siendo poco caballeroso Ranma-kun…

\- Y yo veo que seguís siendo igual de bruta con fuerza de gorila.

La familia los miraba extrañados, parecía una de las peleas de Ranma y Akane, sumando que la joven no tan joven sentada allí era de rasgos muy similares a la peliazul.

\- Ranma-kun, mañana voy a aclarar las cosas con Akane-chan.

\- Ya te dije que no.

\- Si hay que esperarte a vos, me voy a volver vieja enserio.

\- jaja, sí claro. Como si ya no lo fueras.

Ese comentario desató una pequeña batalla de puños y esquives en el lugar, pero se calmó rápidamente.

\- No me importa lo que digas mocoso. Ya que vos no me presentaste como es debido… voy a aclarar las cosas antes de que quedes soltero para siempre. Akane-chan debe ser la única mujer en el universo que podría aguantar a un tipo como vos.

\- ja, no te creas. Tenía muchas pretendientes – contestó con el orgullo un tanto herido.

\- Y todas rehuyeron cuando te conocieron un poco mejor. – contestaba claramente para provocarlo.

\- Mirá vieja metida, si vos no hubieras hecho la escena que hiciste no estaría en este lío.

\- Claro, claro… todo es mi culpa ahora. Vas a ver como esta "vieja metida" te resuelve el problema en el que vos solito te metiste por no haber aclarado bien las cosas.

Ranma bufó molesto pero dejó la discusión para seguir comiendo.

Akane no bajó nunca a cenar y Nodoka le alcanzó unos onigiri con un té para que pueda al menos tener algo en el estómago mientras estudiaba.

Ranma pasó por delante de la puerta de su prometida, pero no se animó a tocar, aún estaba algo molesto por su falta de confianza. Pensó que ella había visto su cambio y su nuevo compromiso con ella, pero aún eran algo inmaduros y esta situación le demostró que no todo estaba color de rosa con la joven.

Akane desde dentro de la habitación sentía como Ranma pasaba por delante de la puerta y se detenía unos segundos allí. Más allá que no hacía ningún ruido podía sentir su presencia. Pero su orgullo podía más y no la hizo salir ni una vez.

Ayame fue invitada a quedarse en la casa, así que aprovechando que no estaba Kasumi durmió en su cuarto.

La casa se sumió en el silencio de la noche y todos dormían excepto dos jóvenes muy orgullosos quienes pasaron gran parte de la noche despiertos.

* * *

Como siempre espero con ansias tu review. ¡Beso!


	28. Cap 28: DANDO EXPLICACIONES

Siguiente capítulo a subir hoy. Espero sea de tu agrado y reitero ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Espero poder subir otro capítulo para fin/principio de año a modo de aniversario. :D

 **Ranma 1/2 ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

||| DANDO EXPLICACIONES |||

La mañana siguiente Nodoka se dirigió a la habitación de Ranma e ingresó encontrándose a un Ranma completamente agotado con oscuras ojeras. Se notaba que no había dormido muy bien.

\- Ranma, hijo.

\- Mmmm…

\- ¿No dormiste nada?

\- Casi nada. ¿Qué pasa? Todavía es temprano.

\- Hijo, tenés que arreglar las cosas con Akane.

Ranma hizo cara de hastío y se tapó más con las sábanas dando a entender que no tenía intenciones de levantarse. Nodoka se arrodilló al lado de él y le quitó las sábanas de un tirón.

\- _Ofukuro_! (mamá)

Lo miró con rostro reprobatorio. Ranma bufó y se rascó la cabeza en su típico gesto.

\- Sí, pensaba hablar con ella de todas formas.

\- Medí tus palabras cuando hables con ella.

\- Ya se… pero no es fácil.

\- Ya sos un hombre grande.

Ranma bufó nuevamente. – Ya lo sé. Estoy pensando cómo hablar con ella desde ayer.

Nodoka le sonrió con cariño. No todo estaba perdido en la relación entre su hijo y futura nuera. "Típica pelea de enamorados" pensó. - Ya casi está el desayuno. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte?

\- _Hai hai_ (voy voy)

Mientras Akane salía del baño. No pudo casi pegar un ojo en toda la noche. En la salida del baño se cruzó con Ayame.

\- _Ohayo,_ (buenos días) Akane-chan.

\- _Ohayo…_

\- Se te ve muy cansada. ¿No dormiste bien?

\- Eh, no no, es porque estoy estudiando mucho – simuló para que no piense que por culpa de los celos no había podido conciliar el sueño.

\- Me gustaría hablar con vos sobre ayer, ¿podemos?

\- No se… hoy voy a estar muy ocupada. Y tampoco es que tengas que explicar nada.

\- No te voy a sacar mucho tiempo.

Ante la insistencia decidió asentir para no sonar descortés con la desconocida.

\- Bien, después del desayuno hablamos.

Ayame sonrió ampliamente y se disculpó con ir a ayudar a Nodoka con los últimos preparativos.

Durante el desayuno, a pesar de que Ranma y Akane se sentaron juntos no se dirigieron la palabra. Soun intentó incentivarlos a hablar pero terminó llorando a mares luego de que su hija le exigió que no se entreometiera. Ranma se levantó al terminar y se dispuso a prepararse para dar unas clases a la mañana. Akane ayudó a Nodoka y a la invitada a levantar la mesa y se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Ayame la siguió a los cinco minutos.

Golpeó a la puerta de la habitación de la joven quien ya estaba con algunos libros abiertos preparada para estudiar un rato.

\- Akane-chan, ¿podemos hablar entonces?

Akane le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a sentarse en su cama mientras ella seguía en la silla del escritorio.

\- Dejame que te cuento un poco quien soy primero. Me llamo Takarai Ayame. Soy joyera desde hace muchos años. Soy viuda, y aunque parezco tener unos pocos años más que ustedes es porque uso una técnica llamada hamon. Me permite controlar la energía de mi cuerpo y así envejecer mucho más lento. En realidad yo tengo 46 años.

Akane se sorprendió abriendo grande los ojos.

Ayame lanzó una carcajada ante la cara de sorpresa poco disimulada de la joven. – Sí, muchos me miran con esa cara. Pero es verdad.

\- ¿Cómo se que no me está engañando? Muchas de las supuestas prometidas de Ranma me engañaron muchas veces.

\- Sí, es verdad. Él me contó un poco de su historia, que por supuesto te involucra. Aunque fue bastante reservado. Por ejemplo, esa flor que tenés en tu mesa, está un poco marchita.

Se paró y apenas rozando la flor, ésta se llenó de color y vitalidad, como recién cortada. Akane se sorprendió aún más ante esto.

\- ¿Ranma sabe que usted puede hacer eso?

Ayame afirmó con la cabeza. - Me conocí con Ranma de casualidad, él estaba en una aldea cerca, una aldea de monjes en lo alto de la montaña. Vino a mí por recomendación de uno de ellos. Trajo consigo una piedra preciosa, muy difícil de trabajar, ya que es una piedra de leyenda.

Akane observó el collar que tenía colgado preguntándose si sería ese del que estaba hablando.

\- Veo que te gustó mucho. Es justamente ese collar. Yo tengo uno parecido. – Y le mostró el suyo que lo tenía escondido debajo de la blusa.

\- En realidad, él vino a pedirme que le enseñe a tallar esa piedra, porque no quería arruinarla.

Akane levantó la mirada a la mujer de joven apariencia. – Entonces, ¿el no hizo la piedra que usted tiene?

\- No. Esta piedra que tengo yo la terminamos junto con mi esposo hace muchos años, cuando el estaba con vida y yo recién estaba empezando el trabajo de joyería. El fue quien me enseñó, era una persona muy gentil. – en el rostro de Ayame se percibió un atisbo de melancolía. – Ranma hizo ese collar especialmente para vos.

Akane se sonrojó.

\- Pero es un idiota, y no te comentó nada en todo este tiempo. Este malentendido es por su culpa y está bien que te hayas enojado con él.

Akane se avergonzó por su actitud y estuvo a punto de interrumpirla pero Ayame siguió.

\- ¡Pero! Pero es un buen chico, y está muy enamorado de vos. Aunque no deja de ser un idiota. Yo te voy a pedir que lo perdones. Le tomé mucho cariño. En realidad yo… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – perdí a mi hijo hace ya unos años también. Y de estar vivo, él tendría la edad de Ranma…

Los ojos de Akane también se pusieron vidriosos. – Lo siento mucho, no sabía nada…

Ayame le acaricó dulcemente el cabello. – Ya lo sé. Y por eso quiero que te quedes tranquila. Yo lo veo como un hijo, no soy tu competencia. – dijo esto último sacándole la lengua de manera divertida. – Además, si lo fuera, nunca podría ganarte. Más si él te entregó esa piedra.

\- Gracias por decirme todo esto…y perdón por mi comportamiento anterior. Le debo haber parecido una nena malcriada.

Ayame volvió a reír con fuerza. – Es que sos una nena aún. Aún tienen mucho por aprender, los dos. Pero tienen que estar juntos. Son el uno para el otro. No significa que no vuelvan a pelear alguna vez, pero siempre que peleen o que tengas dudas, tenés que sostener con fuerza esta piedra y concentrarte en los latidos de tu corazón. La piedra te va a mostrar el camino a seguir, te dará claridad.- dijo sonriente.

Akane tomó la piedra en su puño, la apretó y se concentró. Después de unos segundos, sintió una enorme calidez que la envolvía y todo se volvió blanco. Y en la lus apareció una figura, que a medida que se acercaba pudo distinguir sus brillantes ojos azules. Y con una sonrisa lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre y tenderle una mano.

Akane volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada cómplice de Ayame.

\- ¿Te mostró algo?

Akane afirmó sonrojada. – Pude ver a Ranma.

\- ¡Eso es! Cuando termine la clase deberías ir a hablar con él entonces. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya terminada la clase, Ranma decidió ir a ducharse ya que estaba un poco caluroso. Pensó de qué forma hablar con Akane para enmendar el malentendido y concluyó que la mejor manera era quizás decir todo de una vez, antes que Akane pudiera quejarse o golpearlo.

Se vistió y se dirigió a la habitación de la peliazul. Tocó la puerta y cuando le dieron el permiso para ingresar pasó sin percartarse de cerrar, ya que venía con intenciones de largar todo en un segundo. Pero quedó helado al ver que la causante de sus pocas horas de sueño estaba con una pollera muy corta y una remera con un cuello bote que dejaba ver mucha de su tersa y blanca piel.

\- Ranma… - Akane se paró de su escritorio y comenzó a acercarse.

Mientras Ranma había quedado mudo.

Por la puerta entró pasó el maestro Happosai y al verla se avalanzó sobre ella al grito de – Akane-chaaaannn, estás preciosa con esa polleritaaaaa.

\- KYAAAA – gritaba Akane mientras esquivaba al viejo. Ranma se recuperó al verlo entrar como un rayo y comenzó a dar golpes que ninguno llegaba, todos eran esquivados por el viejo mañoso.

Por los gritos, toda la familia presente se acercó y asomó a la puerta contemplando la escena. Estaba Soun, Genma, Nodoka, Nabiki y hasta Ayame se había sumado.

Justo cuando todos estaban observando, logró hacer su jugada.

\- A ver si tu ropa interior hace juego con lo hermosa que te pusiste – y levantó su pollera.

Akane no pudo más que sorprenderse, y Ranma haciendo uso de su agilidad le bajó la pollera, pero apoyó su mano en su trasero para que no pudiera levantarse y mostrar todo. Y de paso propinarle una patada al viejo sacándolo a volar por la ventana, que para suerte del bolsillo estaba abierta y así no sufrió daños económicos.

\- Me las voy a cobrar Ranmaaaaa – gritaba el viejo mientras se perdía en el horizonte.

\- _Kuso jiji…_ (Viejo de mierda) - dijo Ranma sin percatarse de su mano. Sin embargo, Akane se había puesto roja como un tomate, ya que toda su familia estaba mirando exclusivamente la mano en esa parte de su anatomía, como descansaba con total confianza.

Nabiki tomaba fotos, Soun y Genma estaban con los ojos llorosos de felicidad y dando bendiciones mientras que Nodoka estaba con un pañuelo secándose las lágrimas mientras afirmaba – es todo un hombre ya…

La tensión de la joven hizo que Ranma se percatara que algo estaba mal y la miró extrañado – Akane, ¿estás bien?

Akane la propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo revotar contra la pared y caer en la cama. Un confundido Ranma se levantó y cuando abrió la boca para quejarse Ayame ingresó y le tapó la boca – Permiso, me tengo que llevar a este joven un momento… - dijo a toda su familia mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación. – Ya estabas por meter la pata, _¡baka! –_ le dijo una vez que lo llevó hasta su habitación.

\- ¿Meter la pata? Si ella fue la que me golpeó sin razón.

Ayame se tocaba la frente con frustración - ¡Ay por favor, que boludo que sos por momentos! ¡Estaba toda su familia mirando que tenías la mano en el trasero de ella! Le pudo más la vergüenza.

Ranma pestañó varias veces por el asombro - ¿Le toqué el…? – y allí cayó en cuenta y se sonrojó al mirarse la mano.

\- Haaa, _baka_. – suspiró Ayame. – Te salvé de que lo arruines. Así que estás en deuda conmigo, fortachón. Ahora vas y te disculpás con ella como se debe. Aclarando este incidente también.

Una vez que toda la familia volvió a sus actividades normales Ranma volvió a la habitación de Akane y esta vez cerró la puerta tras de si.

\- Akane, perdón por antes…

\- No, perdóname vos, Ranma. No tendría que haberte pegado. Pero estaban todos mirando y comentando y no supe cómo reaccionar… - se acercó a él y lo abrazó apoyando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

Ranma se quedó de piedra por un momento y luego la abrazó suave por la cintura.

\- _Arigato_ (gracias), y _gomen_ (perdón). Ya hablé con Ayame.

Ranma hizo cara de molestia – qué metida, le dije que yo iba a hablar, pero ella tenía que meterse en todo…

Akane levantó la mirada a su novio - ¿Ibas a disculparte?

\- Iba a explicarte todo, por eso había venido antes.

Akane le regaló una de sus dulces sonrisas. Ranma se sonrojó ante esto. - ¿Estamos en paz, entonces?

Akane se acurrucó en su pecho y lo abrazó aún con más fuerza. – Estamos bien. – y aspiró el olor a jabón mezclado con la escencia del joven de la trenza deseando que ese instante dure para siempre.

Ranma por su parte se deleitaba con el aroma de su cabello, una aroma fresco y limpio. – Debe reconocer que al menos el viejo en algo no se equivocó. Estás hermosa…

Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro de la joven al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Akane, entonces… ¿puedo darte un beso? – se escuchó casi imperceptiblemente.

Akane se sonrojó aún más y levantó el rostro mirándolo a esos profundos ojos y sonrió nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y se puso en puntas de pie mientras Ranma se agachaba un poco y se fundieron en un tierno y suave beso.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Espero con alegría tu review. :)

Nos leemos.


	29. Cap 29: REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS

¡Hola! Feliz de poder publicar en la misma fecha que mi primera publicación. ¡Esta historia ya cumplió un año! A partir de este punto la relación se vuelve un poco más pasional, solo un poco. ;)

¡Espero la disfrutes y empieces un fantástico año! Felicidades. Si puedo pedir un regalo sería tu review luego de leer este capítulo. o^V^o

 **Ranma 1/2 ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

|||REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS|||

Al poco tiempo de la boda de Kasumi era el cumpleaños de Ranma. Ranma y Akane no pudieron encontrarse más que para compartir la comida de todos los días, ya que cuando ella estaba libre, Ranma estaba dando clases y cuando Ranma estaba libre Akane estaba estudiando. A pesar de que se veían poco, desde la última pelea su relación venía avanzando, al menos, no habían vuelto a discutir y tenían charlas más amenas, así como caricias castas pero más frecuentes.

Aunque Ranma no estaba interesado en festejar su cumpleaños, luego de la insistencia de Akane y Kasumi, finalmente accedió pero lo festejaría junto al de Akane. Ya que ella los festejaría 5 días después por una cuestión de tiempo y comodidad, aunque los cumplía al día siguiente que Ranma.

Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el dojo, ya que era sábado por la tarde y ya había terminado de dar las clases. Akane estaba ocupada con los preparativos así que se acercó cuando él ya estaba terminando de entrenar.

\- Ranma, ya casi tenemos todo. ¿No vas a ir a ducharte antes de que lleguen los invitados?

\- Sí, ahora voy. ¿A quienes invitaste Akane?

\- A los mismos de siempre. Ah, Ukyo ya llegó porque dijo que venía a ayudarnos con la comida.

\- ¿Ukyo está cocinando? Menos mal… - respiró aliviado.

\- ¿Qué querés decir con menos mal? – ya se le estaba hinchando la vena de la frente a Akane.

\- Nada, nada. Que no quiero terminar maldiciendo en la cama o en el baño en el día de nuestro cumpleaños.

\- Si seguís con esos comentarios vas a maldecir pero desde el hospital. – agregó en posición de amenaza Akane.

\- Está bien, está bien. No voy a decir nada.

\- Y encima no te voy a dar mi regalo.

\- ¿O-otro regalo? – dijo Ranma con ensoñación.

FLASHBACK

La mañana del cumpleaños de Ranma, él se encontraba entrenando en el dojo. Akane había regresado de su trote matutino, ya se había duchado y estaba ayudando con los últimos detalles del desayuno. Fue a buscar a Ranma para avisarle que ya podía ir a prepararse para comer todos juntos.

\- _Ohayo_ (buenos días) Ranma.

\- _Yo_ (Hola) Akane.

\- Ya está el desayuno.

\- Voy para allá – tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse el rostro cuando escuchó como las puertas del dojo eran cerradas. Bajó la toalla sorprendido para encontrarse con que Akane era quien las había cerrado dejando a los dos adentro.

Ella se acercó a centímetros de su cara y lo abrazó por el cuello. – _Otanjoubi omedeto_ (Feliz cumpleaños)- Poniéndose en puntas de pie le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Ranma reaccionó rápidamente tomándola por la cintura y apretándola contra sí para no romper el beso. Sintió como el cuerpo de Akane se tensó un poco ante la fuerza del joven, pero rápidamente se relajó cediendo a él. Tomando otro atrevimiento más, Akane pasó lenta y seductoramente su lengua por el labio inferior del muchacho y eso lo invitó a profundizar el beso. La peliazul introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ranma comenzando a rozar la lengua del joven de la trenza. La temperatura comenzó a elevarse, así como cierta parte de la anatomía masculina. Pero antes de que pudiera ser notado por Akane, ella se alejaba con pereza. No quería dejar de besarlo, pero la voz de Kasumi anunciando el dasayuno ya listo hizo de campana. Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron y tenían las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Espero te haya gustado mi regalo – dijo avergonzada jugando con su dedo sobre el pecho del chico con una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía rodeando el cuello.

\- Mmmm… a ver…. – se hacía el tonto.

Akane lo miró amenazante y lo soltó bruscamente algo enfadada. – _¡Baka!_ No debería haber…

Ranma la tomó del brazo y la tironeo para sí estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo. Con su mano acarició el pelo de Akane. – Fue…el mejor regalo…

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida. Podía sentir desde su posición cómo retumbaba el corazón en el pecho de Ranma.

\- …que haya recibido en un cumpleaños.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Bueno, pero este es distinto. – contestó Akane avergonzada.

\- Si querés podemos repetir el anterior… a mi no me molestaría. – dijo tomándola por la cintura.

\- ¡Ranma! Estás todo sudado y yo estoy con ropa limpia. – se quejó Akane intentando separarse.

\- Además, yo todavía tengo que darte tu regalo – agregó seduciéndola al oído.

Akane se ruborizó – espero no sea nada pervertido.

Luego de escuchar ese comentario, a Ranma le pareció divertido molestarla un poco. - ¿Y si lo fuera? – y entrecerró los ojos insinuándose.

\- _¡Baka!_ Dejá de molestarme. – dijo forcejeando nuevamente.

Lanzó una carcajada y la retuvo cerca de sí con más fuerza. - No vas a querer escaparte… hace muchos días que no nos vemos.

\- Si nos vemos todos los días, vivimos en la misma casa, ¿o no?

\- Sí, pero no nos vimos igual. Vos estás muy ocupada. – dijo haciendo una suerte de puchero.

Akane soltó una risilla y puso las manos como jarro regañándolo - Vos también estuviste ocupado.

\- Sí, es verdad. Bueno, me voy a duchar entonces. – tomo la toalla del piso, se secó el sudor del rostro y se la puso sobre los hombros.

Akane salió tras de sí pero luego se dirigió a la cocina para seguir con los preparativos finales.

Comenzó la animada y concurrida fiesta con unos cuantos deliciosos platos preparados por Ukyo, Kasumi, Ayame que aún seguía de visita y Nodoka. También contaron con algo de ayuda de Akane y Shampoo quien llegó más tarde. Akane se la pasó riendo con sus amigas y comentando sobre los últimos exámenes de la universidad.

\- Akane-chan, felicitaciones por poner finalmente una fecha con Ran-chan. – dijo Ukyo.

\- _Arigato…_ (gracias) aunque hasta que llegue el momento no se sabe que va a pasar. Falta bastante tiempo.

\- Seguro que todo va a salir más que bien Akane. – comentó su amiga Yuka.

\- ¡Ohohohoho! Igualmente yo me voy a casar antes. – comentó Kodachi metiéndose en la conversación.

Todas la observaron con gran sorpresa y exclamaron un – ehhhhh?! – al unísino.

\- Pensé que mujer loca haber sido vencida por Akane. – dijo Shampoo.

\- Yo no dije que me casaría con Ranma-san, eso es cosa del pasado. Me casaré con Takeru- _sama_ en año nuevo.

\- ¿¡EEEHHHH?! ¡¿Con Takeru-san?! – exclamó Akane sorprendida. – Pero hace un poco más de un mes que lo conoces.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Ya nos conocemos más que suficiente. Y en muchos aspectos y es excelente en todos ellos. Somos la pareja perfecta.

Ante la mirada de disgusto de todos, Shampoo fue la única en romper el silencio. - Shampoo no querer conocer detalles.

\- Bueno Kodachi… supongo que felicitaciones entonces. – continuó Akane. – Ah… ¿y que hay sobre vos Ukyo?

Ukyo se ruborizó y miró de reojo a Ryoga que estaba hablando con Mousse en una esquina – Vamos bastante bien. Más allá de que nunca llega a horario y vive perdiéndose incluso en mi casa… es muy atento.

\- Shampoo no entender cómo gustar chico-cerdo.

\- Y yo no entiendo cómo a Mousse podés gustarle vos. – agregó algo molesta Ukyo.

Ranma en cambio se la pasó hablando con Kuno y Nabiki. Para su sorpresa, Kuno se había vuelto algo más maduro parecía ser.

\- Así que se van a ir unos días al Caribe. – preguntó Ranma sorprendido.

\- Sí. Entre Takeru-kun y Kuno nos pagan el viaje a mí y a Kodachi para estar una semana allá. Necesito descansar de todos las actividades de la universidad. – comentó haciéndose la "Cenicienta" Nabiki.

\- Ni que fuera tan difícil para vos llevar la facultad. Akane se la pasa limpiando, estudiando y ligando con este pobre intento de hombre todos los días. – dijo serio Kuno.

\- ¿¡Intento de hombre dijiste!? – se molestó Ranma.

\- _Mamama_ (bueno… bueno) – intentó tranquilizar Nabiki. – Ranma-kun, si ustedes quieren venir con Akane-chan, seguro que Kuno puede poner unos cuantos yenes más, ¿no te parece Kuno-chan?

\- ¿Cuánta plata pensás que tengo mujer?

\- Agradezco tu oferta Nabiki, pero Akane está muy ocupada últimamente… y no creo que pueda. – dijo Ranma mirando hacia donde estaba la joven peliazul algo desanimado, le hubiese gustado poder hacer ese viaje con ella.

\- Si cambian de opinión, no tienen más que avisarme.

\- ¿Desde cuándo ser mi novia te da derecho a manejar mi billetera mi querida Nabiki? – preguntó algo molesto Kuno.

\- ¿Novios? Je, pensé que Nabiki era la mujer de hielo. – dijo Ranma sarcásticamente.

\- Y lo soy Ranma-kun. Acepté ser su novia por un módico precio. – mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Una gota de sudor se formó en la cabeza de Ranma.

\- No fue tan económico Nabiki. – agregó Kuno.

Ranma disimuladamente comenzó a alejarse de la extraña pareja. – Menos mal que me emparejaron con Akane… - pensó Ranma para sí.

\- _Oi!_ (hey!)Ranma – esta vez era Takeru quien se acercaba y al llegar a su lado le extendió un sobre.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es mi invitación a mi boda.

\- ¿¡Tu qué!?

\- Nos vamos a casar con Kodachi.

\- ¿¡Ehhhh!? No puede ser enserio.

\- Cómo no lo va a ser, yo soy una persona decidida. ¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar para ser honesto con lo que uno quiere? – dijo esto último con un notorio tono de ironía.

Ranma lo miró entrecerrando la mirada fastidiado - ¿Y qué se supone que querés decir con eso?

\- Dale hombre, dejá de preocuparte por estupideces. Abrila.

Ranma observó la tarjeta. - ¿Se van a casar en año nuevo?

\- Así es. Falta bastante considerando que estamos en primavera, pero nos va a dar tiempo en ultimar detalles.

\- Te va a dar tiempo de pensarlo mejor, siendo Kodachi con quien te vas a casar.

-jaja, muy gracioso – dijo irónicamente. – Su habilidad de gimnasta y su obsesión con algunas cosas la hace perfecta en algunos planos muy interesantes…

\- Por favor, no me cuentes – dijo Ranma algo ruborizado.

\- ¿Qué? No me digas que nunca lo hiciste – de repente se hizo silencio y esa frase fue la única que se escuchó. Todas las miradas se dirigieron curiosas a Ranma.

Ranma lo tomó del cuello y le dijo por lo bajo - ¡¿Qué cosas preguntás _baka yarou_ (pelotudo)?!

\- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a saber yo? Hace mucho que conocés a Akane y que estás con ella.

\- Eso es algo que no te importa igual.

\- Como vos tenías tu lado femenino supuse que ibas a complacerla mejor.

\- Ya está. Te voy a moler a golpes.

Mientras, en el lado de las mujeres todas la miraron a Akane. Ante cómo la observaban no pudo más que sentirse cohibida y se puso toda roja.

\- Ya saber que Ranma ser lento, si querer algo Akane dar primer paso. – dijo Shampoo.

\- Akane-chan, ¿querés que hable con Ran-chan? – preguntaba Ukyo seriamente.

Akane no sabía adónde meterse, agitaba desesperadamente las manos para poder olvidar ese tema. Ese idiota y su bocota. – E-estamos bi-bien. Estamos bien así… - fue lo único que atinó a decir justo cuando salió Ayame al rescate.

\- ¡Ranma! ¡Akane! vamos a soplar las velas. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

La torta, la cual no era una torta, sino que eran cupcakes de frutilla y crema estaban todos en una bandeja. Había dos que tenían un pequeño corazón de chocolate sobre la crema y una vela cada uno. Esos eran para Ranma y Akane. Les cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, soplaron las dos velas y todos se pusieron a comer los cupcakes. Ranma y Akane se sentaron juntos a disfrutarlos. Una vez que Ranma terminó de comerlo Akane le preguntó. - ¿Y te gustó?

\- Estaba exquisito.

Las mejillas de Akane se ruborizaron. – Que bueno Ranma. Porque ese es mi otro regalo.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Vos lo hiciste?

Akane afirmó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. – Tuve un poco de ayuda de _okaasama_ , pero lo hice yo sola. Usé una de las recetas del libro de mi mamá.

Ranma se quedó mirando sorprendido en pirotín que aún sostenía en la mano. Le devolvió la sonrisa – Bueno, quien lo diría… me gustó mucho tu regalo.

Mientras todos los demás hacían caras de asco y dolor.

Ranma se quedó extrañado mientras Akane bajó la mirada. – Que raro, ¿por qué todos están sufriendo? No entiendo.

\- Bueno… es que los nuestros fueron los mejores, los demás fueron los primeros que hice y creo… que no quedaron muy bien. – explicó Akane con una gota en la cabeza. Ranma cayó de lleno al piso por su explicación.

Esa noche muchos quedaron recostados en el dojo y en la habitación de huéspedes luego de tomar medicina para los dolores de estómago.

Los que recibieron los cupcakes más pasables volvieron a sus casas con los estómagos algo revueltos, pero relativamente sanos. Nodoka, que había ayudado, por supuesto que comió uno de los últimos, así que no sufrió molestias ni dolores.

Una vez todos los invitados se hubiesen ido, Kasumi y Tofu también se despidieron. Tofu cargaba en su espalda a un desmayado Kuno, quien fue víctima de uno de los primero cupcakes de Akane. Nabiki los acompañó hasta la clínica.

Ranma y Akane volvieron a entrar en la casa y se sentaron a tomar un té en el comedor.

\- ¿Disfrutaste la fiesta Ranma?

\- Sí, no estuvo tan mal. No puedo decir lo mismo para los que están sufriendo acostados en el dojo, y en mi pieza… pero bueno…

\- ¡Ranma! – dijo Akane preparando su puño.

Ranma puso ambas manos adelante para defenderse. – _Joudan, joudan_ (es una broma) Akane.

Aún tengo que darte tu regalo. – dijo. – Cerrá los ojos.

Akane los cerró con desconfianza.

\- Tranquila, era una broma lo de pervertido.

Entonces Akane los cerró más confiada. De pronto comenzó a sentir un aroma familiar a jazmín bajo su nariz.

\- Podés abrirlos.

Observó que Ranma sostenía una pequeña botella de perfume delante de ella. – Es el perfume que vos solés usar y como escuché que te quedaba poco te compré uno… se que no es algo muy elaborado o caro… pero.

Akane tomó el regalo feliz entre sus manos. – _Arigato_ Ranma. Me gusta este perfume. ¿Pero cómo sabías cuál es el que uso?

\- Bueno, es que a mí, me gusta cómo te queda ese perfume. Y reconocí la fragancia en la tienda. También me gusta tu otro perfume, pero ese no pude encontrarlo en la tienda.

\- ¿Mi otro perfume?

\- Sí, el que usas todos los días, no en ocasiones especiales como este.

Akane se puso colorada y dijo evitando mirarlo – gracias Ranma, pero yo no uso otro perfume… más que el del jabón…

Ranma también se ruborizó. ¿Ese era su aroma natural? Para Ranma era exquisito. – Ah… bueno… ese perfume será entonces… – terminó son saber qué más decir y pasados unos segundos un tanto incómodos por la vergüenza, el joven se acomodó la garganta. – Aún tengo otro regalo.

\- ¿Otro más? – preguntó Akane con curiosidad.

\- _Hai._ (Sí) Y también tenés que cerrar los ojos.

\- Bueno… - Akane cerró los ojos ansiosa por recibir su regalo.

Sintió como un calor invadía su rostro y los labios cálidos de Ranma sobre los suyos. Le dio un tierno beso y sin depegarse de ella, la abrazó y le dijo sobre su boca – _otanjoubi omedeto_ Akane. Akane correspondió al beso abriendo levemente los labios. Se separaron brevemente y entonces Ranma luego de aclarar su garganta por el nerviosismo de la pregunta que iba a realizar - ¿Vamos a un lugar más privado?

Akane se paralizó.

\- Lo digo porque acá puede entrar cualquiera…

Se miraron com timidez por un segundo y ella asintió con la cabeza. – Vamos a mi cuarto.

Subieron sin hacer ruido ya que había mucha gente en la casa ese día. Aún se escuchaban los quejidos de algunos invitados en la habitación de Ranma. Rieron por lo bajo para no despertarlos. Y entraron a la habitación. Ranma cerró con llave para que no los interrumpieran de golpe como solía suceder. Y luego se arrodilló en el piso frente a Akane donde ella ya estaba arrodillada. Se miraron por unos segundos y tomó el rostro de su novia con ambas manos. La oscuridad de la habitación ocultaba los rostros colorados, pero no el calor que desprendían ni el brillo en las miradas. Comenzó con un beso suave, tímido pero sensual. Cuando Ranma acarició los labios de Akane con su lengua ella abrió la boca para recibirlo y rozar su lengua con la de él profudizando el beso. La temperatura de ambos, así como sus respiraciones aumentaron volviendo al beso más pasional y desesperado. Ranma abandonó la boca de la joven para besar su mentón y descender a su cuello. Mientras Akane levantó su cabeza para faciliarle el acceso al mismo y coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Ranma. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella y por su peso fueron cayéndose suavemente hacia atrás, por lo que Ranma quedó encima del cuerpo de Akane. Mientras seguía besándole el cuello y el contorno del rostro, con una de sus manos, acarició la cintura de la chica por arriba de la blusa que tenía, pero en uno de las caricias, la blusa se levantó un poco y aprovechando esa pequeña entrada que se generó, pasó sus dedos y rozó suavemenete la tersa piel de la joven, robándole suspiros algo agitados. A pesar del sutil contacto, el joven sentía que quemaba su mano. La boca de Ranma siguió el camino hacia uno de los hombros, donde el primer botón de la blusa se desabotonó. Esta vez un apagado gemido se le escapó a la chica, lo cual excitó mucho más a Ranma, y de una vez se quitó la camisa por arriba de la cabeza y se lanzó nuevamente contra ella. Besándo fuertemente su cuello y bordeando la clavícula. Akane hundió sus dedos en la espalda de Ranma al sentir tal presión e instintivamente levantó su cadera y rozó sin querer la zona sensible del cuerpo masculino. Ranma exhaló un gruñido – Ah… Akane… - y sin pensar subió la mano que tenía debajo de la blusa hasta uno de los senos de la chica y lo acarició levemente. En ese mismo instante Ranma se paró en seco y en su cabeza solo resonó – Me va a matar- y se alejó dándole la espalda. – Perdón, yo no quería… bueno… digo… no es que no quería…

Akane intentaba recobrar el aliento perdido, y en ese momento cayó en cuenta de la situación. Sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes por este hombre, que se dejó llevar por las intensas y nuevas sensaciones y nunca se había dado cuenta de cómo habían llegado al punto en el que estaban. Sin embargo, no sentía arrepentimiento ni disgusto, todo lo contrario. En el segundo en el que el joven se detuvo, lo único que llegó a pensar fue ¿por qué se detenía?

\- Está bien Ranma… no, no estoy enojada – dijo incorporándose un poco.

Ranma volteó su rostro para mirarla con miedo en los ojos, aún temblando, no sabía si por el miedo o por la excitación. El creyó que era una mezcla de las dos cosas. -¿De verdad?

\- De verdad, no estoy enojada. Pero… tenés razón en lo que dijiste antes. En el casamiento de Kasumi…

Ranma se tranquilizó un poco al notar que ella no estaba enfadada, pero aún estaba nervioso por lo que ella podría decirle.

\- Estuve pensando… y creo que en medida que podamos esperar… preferiría esperar a que nos casemos. No me molesta si… si nos pasa algo como ahora…

\- Entiendo… - había sonado algo desilusionado y eso alertó a la joven.

\- ¡No es por vos! En realidad… siempre que sea con vos… está bien para mí. Pero, solamente me gustaría estar tranquila sabiendo que nadie nos va a interrumpir o aparecer de sorpresa. – Akane sentía que le salía humo de las orejas por lo que estaba diciendo - ¿No te molesta?

\- No, no Akane. Lo que vos quieras está bien para mí. – dijo Ranma acercándose para intentar tranquilizarla de que todo esta bien. - ¿En serio no te molestó… que te tocara?

\- Fue un poco sorpresivo pero… - y al no poder terminar la frase por la vergüenza simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Ranma suspiró aliviado. – Bueno, creo es mejor que me vaya…

Akane rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Akane?

\- Siempre que pasa algo así te terminás yendo. En esos momentos la verdad que parecemos unos nenes todavía.

Ranma lo analizó un momento y le sonrió – Creo que tenés razón.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte otro regalo de cumpleaños? – dijo escondiendo su rostro detrás del cabello agachando la cabeza.

\- El que quieras.

\- No pienses mal con lo que te voy a decir… ¿Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo hoy? ¡Solo a dormir!

Ranma sintió como el calor subió a su rostro tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo. - ¿Que-querés que que me que-quede?

Ante tal nervisismo Akane también se puso nerviosa - _¡Baka!_ No te habría dicho si no quisiera.

Ranma había quedado como petrificado con la mirada perdida.

Akane ante su mutismo comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa y abochornada por lo que dijo.

\- ¿Que-quedar-quedarme? – repetía en voz baja.

Akane no resistió más - ¡Pero ahora ya no quiero! Mejor te vas ahora. – dijo molesta mirando hacia otro lado.

Al verla pararse y dirigirse a abrir la puerta, el joven reaccionó rápido. Se tiró sobre la cama desesperadamente lo cual dejó a Akane con los ojos abiertos como platos – ¡Sí, sí me quedo!

Akane volvió a ponerse como un tomate - _¡Baka!_ ¿Quién te dijo que te quedaras en mi cama?

\- No me vas a dar el piso, yo soy el invitado – dijo finjiendo sentirse ofendido.

\- Ranma _no baka_.

\- _¡Kawaikune!_

 _-_ ¡Bajate de mi cama!

Ranma se desvistió quedando en boxers a toda velocidad y aventó su ropa al piso metiéndose debajo de las sábanas y le sacó la lengua. - ¡Obligame!

\- ¡Te voy a bajar a patadas! ¡Sos re infantil!

\- La infantil sos vos, que me pedís que me quede y después decís que me vaya. ¡¿Dónde pretendías que durmiera?!

\- Tengo mi bolsa de viaje acá. – le dijo mientras comenzó a tironear la sábana.

\- _¡Oi baka!_ (hey boba) La vas a romper. ¡Y usá vos tu bolso de viaje!

\- Es mi cama y se supone que solamente yo duermo ahí. Así que vas a tener que salir. – abrió la puerta del armario, y la usó como biombo para que Ranma no la viera cambiarse.

\- ¡Ah! ¡ _Hentai-onna_! (pervertida) Ni creas que me voy a dejar seducir para salir de la cama. Está suuuuuper cómoda. – decía mientas giraba en la cama como gato marcando territorio.

Akane salió ya cambiada de detrás del biombo con su piyama amarillo y dispuesta a meterse bajo las sábanas.

Ranma se aferró a las sábanas para que ella no entrara - _¡Oi!_ (hey) ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

\- Es mi cama. Y si tanto te molesta, te podés ir. – y dicho esto se metió en la cama y le dio la espalda.

\- Yo necesito espacio para dormir. No te quejes a la mañana si amanecés en el suelo.

\- Y yo me aferro a las cosas con mucha fuerza. No te quejés si amanecés todo lleno de moretones y golpes.

\- No hay nada que me digas que va a hacer que salga de la cama.

Ambos se miraban con determinación.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y si durmiera desnuda qué harías?

Ahora fue el turno de Ranma abrir grande los ojos. Akane pudo notar incluso una fina línea de sangre salir por su nariz y se tornó de color bermellón por la propuesta que hizo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dormirías así conmigo?

Akane comenzó a esconderse bajo las sábanas. – Mejor, busco el bolso de dormir y duermo ahí…

\- Está bien, yo duermo ahí. No te preocupes…

\- Ranma…

\- ¿Mn?

Ocultándo su rostro bajo la sábana y solo dejando que se le vean los ojos – Está bien. Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó esperanzado.

Akane afirmó suavemente con la cabeza pero aún ocultándose en la pared imaginaria que creó con la sábana.

Ranma le sonrió y depositó un cálido beso en su frente. – Yo también quiero quedarme.

Akane se reacomodó en las sábanas dándole la espalda. – _Oyasuminasai_ (buenas noches), Ranma

Luego de dudar por unos instantes, pasó su brazo por la cintura de la joven y la giró levemente para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. – _Oyasumi_ , Akane. – y dejó reposar su brazo sobre la fina cintura de la joven abrazándola y aspirando el rico aroma que desprendía su cabello.

El corazón de Akane golpeó fuerte contra su pecho y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- Ranma…

Todo colorado contestó desde detrás – Prefiero sostenerte así para que no me golpees tanto.

Akane no pudo más que ruborizarse y apoyó su mano sobre la mano de Ranma que la abrazaba. – _Baka_.

Esa noche durmieron profundamente con una sonrisa en los rostros. Al despertarse la mañana siguiente, gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de Akane, Ranma notó como se encontraba en un lugar que no era su cama. Sintió como alguien estaba acostado junto a él y al abrir los ojos alerta (de tantas otras veces que le había pasado despertarse con alguien más en su cama) recordó los eventos de la noche anterior y sonrió. Había pasado la noche con Akane, por primera vez compartían algo así. No pudo despertarla porque escuchó algunos ruidos provenientes del pasillo y antes de levantar sospechas decidió irse. Salió por la ventana sin hacer ruido y después de comprobar que no había nadie, se metió por la ventana del baño. Frente al espejo se descubrió con un ojo negro y varios codazos y patadas marcados en su cuerpo. – Akane _no baka…_

* * *

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.


	30. Cap 30: PRIMERA CITA

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo. Finalmente pude publicar algo más de lo que tengo escrito. Tuve que revisar y re-editar un poco. Con todo lo que vengo escribiendo me perdí, así que estoy haciendo un archivo resumen para tener errores con fechas, nombres. Un lío en definitiva. Espero leas mi historia y siga siendo de tu agrado. Lo hago puramente por hobbie y sin fines de lucro.

Gracias a todos los que están leyendo hasta ahora.

 **Todos los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

|||PRIMERA CITA|||

Durante los siguientes dos meses Akane estuvo tan ocupada con la universidad que raras veces se encontraban. Solamente durante las comidas y la única clase que daban juntos los sábados por la tarde. Ranma además había empezado a tomar más y más alumnos todos los días de la semana, a excepción de los domingos. Algunos domingos participaban de torneos con Akane para poder dar más renombre al dojo y al estilo. Pero gracias a esos esfuerzos, podían pagar todas las cuentas y Akane logró avanzar mucho en sus estudios, quedándole pocas materias para rendir. Al tercer mes, Akane se quedó a estudiar de unas compañeras que vivían un poco más cerca de la facultad en un departamento y solía regresar los domingos a almorzar con su familia y volvía ni bien terminaba. Ambos realizaban un gran sacrificio para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

Al cuarto mes Soun llamó a Ranma cuando estaba entrenando en el dojo con su padre.

\- Ranma-kun, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro.

\- Saotome-kun, si quiere usted también puede quedarse.

Se sentaron en el comedor al borde del patio con una taza de té que les alcanzó Kasumi.

\- Ranma-kun, yo se que todavía falta para que Akane y vos se casen, pero tampoco falta mucho tiempo. Y como ustedes van a heredar el dojo y la casa, ya que Nabiki está más interesada en mudarse al centro y Kasumi está feliz donde está… ellas consideran que ustedes deben quedarse acá. La casa es muy grande y van a necesitar cierta privacidad, entonces pensaba en que podríamos dividirla agregándoles un baño privado… al menos para que tengan su espacio.

\- Que buena idea Tendo-kun. Ya que con Nodoka, usted, el maestro y yo va a ser difícil compartir todos el mismo baño. – dijo riendo Genma.

\- Pará, pará… _oyaji_ , ¿quién dijo que vos, _ofukuro_ y el maestro iban vivir en esta casa?

\- ¿Pretendés echar al maestro? Sabés que eso es casi imposible hijo.

\- _Anona…._ Me refiero a que vos estés en esta casa.

\- ¿Vas a echar a tu pobre padre a la calle?

\- ¿No crees que podés irte a vivir con mamá?

\- ¡Que hijo mal agradecido!

\- Saotome-kun, preferiría que no nos desviemos del tema… Ranma-kun, pensaba darles mi habitación ya que es muy grande para que ustedes la usen de dormitorio, y allí podemos agregar un pequeño baño. ¿Qué te parece?

\- _Ojisan_ , a mi me gustaría… pero tampoco quisiera correrlo de su cuarto.

\- Pero no te preocupes por eso, es un cuarto muy grande para mí y tiene que ser para la futura familia que viva en esta casa, la tuya con Akane.

Ranma se avergonzó por el comentario, pero dentro de él se alegró a la vez, hasta ahora nunca había pensado en la idea de que ellos formarían una familia con Akane. Siempre hablaron de unir las escuelas, los estilos, las familias, pero nunca de que ellos formen una propia. Sintió una gran emoción de repente. – _Ojisan_ , si no te molesta… acepto tu propuesta. Creo que vamos a estar bien así. Pero yo me haré cargo de todos los gastos.

Soun era un mar de lágrimas – Por fin maduraste Ranma-kun… ustedes me tuvieron preocupado tanto tiempo.

\- Bueno… bueno, solo había que ser pacientes… - dijo intentando tranquilizarlos.

Kasumi se asomó a donde ellos estaban con su cálida sonrisa – Voy al mercado a comprar un par de cosas más, acaba de llamar Akane y dijo que vuelve a casa esta noche.

\- Mi niña está de regreso en casa – lloraba Soun.

\- Kasumi, ¿necesitás que te ayude con algo?

\- Si querés podés ayudarme a traer las bolsas de compras.

\- Claro, vamos. – Ranma se levantó y tomó el bolso de Kasumi. Por fin podré ver a Akane… hace tanto que no nos vemos… la extraño demasiado. Un poco más de esfuerzo y ya podremos estar juntos.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las compras, pasaron por la clínica de Tofu para buscarlo y así celebrar todos en la casa de los Tendo. Al llegar se pusieron a cocinar y al poco tiempo antes de que los preparativos de la comida estuviera lista se escuchó desde la puerta – _Tadaima._

Ranma se levantó de un salto y salió hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba por lanzarse a abrazarla vio que venía con Nabiki y se detuvo algo desilucionado – _Okaeri_

\- _Ara_ , Ranma-kun, creo no te gustó mucho la sorpresa. – dijo Nabiki mientras le sacaba la lengua.

\- Nos encontramos en el camino, pensé que iba a llegar más tarde, pero como terminamos antes pude venir más rápido. – explicaba Akane.

Ranma tomó su bolso y entró con ella.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

Akane sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Muy bien! Pero estoy exhausta. Por suerte tenemos una semana de receso.

\- ¿O sea que ahora estás de vacaciones? – preguntó emocionado de que podría estar con ella por una vez al menos.

\- Sí, a partir de este momento comienzan unas cortas vacaciones, pero vacaciones al fin.

\- Que bueno Akane. Quizás ahora sí podamos salir a algún lado.

\- ¿Te referís a una cita?

\- Sí, yo pensaba en tomar un helado o ir a algún lugar al que vos quieras.

\- Eso es una cita _baaaaka. –_ le dijo mientras le sacaba juguetonamente la lengua.

\- Akane-chan. Ya regresaste, que bien. Hoy tenemos una cena especial por tu regreso. – dijo Tofu al asomarse.

\- Tofu- _sensei_ , _okaeri._ ¿Cómo va todo con Kasumi _onechan_?

\- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Akane se enterneció de escuchar esas palabras.

\- Aunque creo que aquí hay alguien que cuando escuchó tu nombre, pudo ser un terrible rival si esto fuera una competencia.

Ranma se ruborizó y esquivó la mirada de todos.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó divertida Akane.

\- Sí… no sabés que pesado puede ser Ranma Saotome.

\- Bueno, por qué mejor no vamos a sentarnos a la mesa. Voy a dejar tu bolso en tu habitación. – dijo Ranma completamente colorado.

Tanto Akane como Tofu comenzaron a reírse ante el nerviosismo de Ranma. Él aprovechó para salir a llevar el bolso y de paso escapar de las cargadas.

Se sentaron a cenar y a charlar distendidamente. Todos brindaron por las buenas notas de Akane y Nabiki en sus respectivos estudios y por la cantidad de nuevos alumnos en el dojo. Tomaron unos ricos tés preparados por Nodoka y se fueron a dormir.

Una vez que Akane estaba recostada sobre la cama pero sin dormir, leyendo un libro escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana y sonrió para sí. Se levantó y al correr la cortina allí estaba Ranma. Le abrió la ventana para que entrara y la cerró nuevamente. – Sabía que ibas a venir en algún momento de la noche.

\- Te extrañé mucho Akane… no pensé que podía extrañarte tanto.

\- Yo también te extrañé mucho Ranma. Perdón que haya estado ausente tanto tiempo.

\- No importa, yo se que estudiar es muy importante para vos, pero simplemente quería verte. Estar con vos unos minutos.

\- Hoy cuando llegué querías abrazarme, ¿no? Pero no pudiste porque estaba Nabiki.

\- ¿Tanto se notó?

Akane río. – _Baka_ , nunca fuiste bueno para actuar o disimular.

\- En realidad… me moría de ganas de abrazarte… pero también quería…

Akane se acercó rápidamente y pegó su cuerpo contra el del muchacho - ¿Querías besarme?

Inmediatamente Ranma la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a besarla en los labios. Akane entonces también lo abrazó y abrió su boca para profundizar el beso. Ambos se saborearon con necesidad, después de tanto tiempo de no estar juntos. Se sentaron sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse en la cama. Ranma acarició el cabello de Akane y rompió el beso con la respiración completamente agitada. - ¿Puedo quedarme con vos hoy?

\- ¿No te vas a quejar como la otra vez que te pegué dormida y te pateé y te fisure dos costillas con uno de mis abrazos? – exagerando este último comentario burlándose de las quejas de Ranma.

\- A pesar de todo eso, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario. Y luego Akane tomando la mano de Ranma y sus mejillas tomando un leve color rosado dijo – Para mí también fue… fue muy especial.

\- Entonces me quedo.

Akane ya estaba con su camisón y Ranma con su camiseta blanca y en boxers. Se metieron debajo de las sábanas uno frente a otro. Ranma acarició con su mano izquierda la mejilla derecha de Akane, acomodó un pequeño mechón rebelde que caía sobre su rostro poniéndolo detrás de la oreja de la chica. Se miraron a los ojos sin decirse nada por unos segundos y casi sin darse cuenta se estaban besando tímidamente. Se abrazaron con mucha fuerza pegando el cuerpo de uno contra el otro. Ranma apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Akane percibiendo el perfume de su pelo. – Te quiero Akane…

Entonces Ranma bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una Akane profundamente dormida. – Se ve que estabas muy cansada. – Se acomodó mejor, le dio un suave beso en la frente para no despertarla y se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, dieron clases los dos juntos y al terminar Ranma cumplió con su promesa de invitarla a una cita. Decidieron ir a tomar un helado a un negocio cercano y acompañar a Akane a hacer algunas compras.

\- _Ne_ Ranma, ¿podemos entrar a esa librería?

\- ¿No lees demasiados libros ya?

\- _Baka_ , quiero ver si hay alguna novela interesante.

\- Bueno… vamos.

Akane se dirigió a la sección de novelas románticas mientras que Ranma comenzó a deambular por la librería bucando la sección de manga.

Regresó con un libro en la mano a donde se encontraba la joven.

\- Akane, mirá venden libros de Bruce Lee.

Akane observó el libro. - ¿Te interesa? No es tan caro, podemos comprarlo.

\- No se si lo leería, nada más me llamó la atención. Pero hay unos manga que me interesan.

Akane tomó el libro y le dijo – Nos lo llevamos. Y si querés comprarte un manga, que sea uno solo y no muy caro.

\- ¿Y qué libro te estás llevando vos?

Akane lo escondió por vergüenza a los comentarios de su novio. – Ninguno en especial.

\- Dejame ver, no lo voy a leer de todas formas.

\- Entonces no hace falta que sepas.

Comenzaron a forcejear en la librería.

\- _¡Baka!_ Vas a hacer que no echen. – dijo molesta Akane.

\- Vos vas a hacer que nos echen. Yo te regalo el libro, pero quiero saber qué te vas a llevar.

Akane toda colorada decidió mostrarle el libro – Bueno, pero no hagas espamento acá, y no podés decirle a nadie que compramos este libro.

\- Tanto lío por un libro… - decía Ranma mientras tomaba el libro y leía el título – "El amante japonés" _¿¡haaaa?!_

\- SSSSSHHHHHHHHH – dijo Akane ante la exclamación escadalosa de Ranma.

\- ¿Para qué querés leer eso si ya me tenés a mí? – le dijo seductor.

\- ¡Baka! Estás haciendo que todos nos miren mal en la tienda. Es un libro nuevo de una escritora que me gusta y por eso lo compro, no por otra cosa.

Ranma pagó los libros como regalo para Akane y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mañana? – preguntó Akane.

\- ¿Mañana? Mmmm… ¿te parece ir a visitar un par de dojos por acá cerca? Estaba pensando en hacer intercambio con ellos en algún momento.

Quizás para cualquier otra chica, eso no era idea de una cita, pero para alguien como Akane no era una mala invitación. - Eso estaría bien. Deberíamos llevar alguna carta de presentación o tarjeta.

\- ¿Tanta formalidad? Pensé que con decir nuestros nombres bastaba.

\- Si queremos hacer esto de modo profesional, al menos debemos presentar una tarjeta con nuestro número de teléfono y nombre.

\- _¿Heee?_ En los viajes con mi viejo no era más que decir soy Saotome Ranma y era suficiente.

\- Sí, para lo salvaje que son ustedes está bien. Pero para una escuela que tiene una sede al menos deberíamos llevar una tarjeta. Para toda la gente loca que solemos conocer no hace falta.

\- ¿Me considerás salvaje?

\- No sos muy manso que digamos – bromeó Akane.

\- ¿Por eso te compraste ese libro? ¿Para domesticarme?

\- _¡Hentai!_ – y seguido del insulto le propinó un golpe a modo de broma en la cabeza con el libro.

\- Quizás lo lea.

\- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de que me lo hayas regalado.

\- Quiero saber qué tipo de ideas tienen las mujeres de un hombre ideal. Supongo que debe ser un buen amante del que habla. Quizás pueda aprender algo interesante.

\- Ohhh, Ranma Saotome admitiendo que nos es bueno en algo.

\- No es que no sea bueno, nunca lo hice así que no lo conozco, pero vas a ver que voy a ser el mejor.

\- Sos el hombre más engreído que conozco.

\- Y por eso me elegiste – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- No por eso, pero no puedo negar que viene adjunto con otras cosas que sí me gustan.

\- ¿Y qué te gusta de mí?

\- No voy a contestarte a eso.

-Wou… ¿es algo pervertido?

\- Mejor si te contesto… - dijo entrecerrando los ojos con hastío - mmm… te digo una cosa solamente si vos me decís algo que te guste de mí.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Me gusta que podés ser atento en el momento menos pensado. Ahora te toca a vos.

\- Me gusta que nunca te rendís.

\- Bueno, eso también me gusta de vos, que nunca te rendís.

\- Sí… pero en Jusendo las cosas fueron diferentes. Ese día yo… me di cuenta que si no te tenía ya nada valía la pena. Me di cuenta que vos te habías vuelto mi fortaleza y mi razón para seguir adelante.

\- Ranma… Yo… ese día, me di cuenta que no quería que nada malo te pasara nunca… y que vos eras lo más importante para mí.

\- Y vos lo más importante para mí Akane.

Ambos se detuvieron a pocos metros ya de la puerta de la casa. Se miraron profundamente por unos segundos sin decirse nada.

\- Luego… me di cuenta de que había arruinado todo con la boda. Creo que tenía miedo, siempre tuve miedo de que me rechaces y por eso nunca pude decirte nada. – dijo Ranma mirando hacia el piso.

\- Era más fácil seguir como estábamos que tener que pensar que uno no quería estar con el otro, ¿no? –dijo Akane mirando hacia sus manos.

\- Miedo a que no funcionara. – dijo Ranma mientras acercó las manos y tomó las de Akane. – Pero ahora… yo quiero hacerlo funcionar Akane.

\- Vamos a hacer que funcione Ranma.

Ranma afirmó con la cabeza esta vez, ambos mirándose a los ojos con confianza y seguridad.

Una feliz voz se oyó desde la puerta. – _Okaeri._ Que bueno que llegaron. Ya casi esta la cena. – dijo Nodoka.

Ambos saludaron a Nodoka y entraron a la casa. Akane se adelantó para llevar guardar sus libros mientras que Ranma fue detenido por su madre.

\- Ranma-kun.

\- _Hai, ofukuro._

Una lágrima caía por la mejilla de su madre. – Que bueno que estén bien con Akane-chan. Te volviste todo un hombre…

\- _Ofukuro_ , no llorés. ¿Por eso estás llorando? – y abrazó a su madre. – _Kuso_ , ¿quién entiende a las mujeres?

* * *

Y acá se va otro capítulo. Subo uno más por hoy y a trabajar :)


	31. Cap 30: LA VISITA DE UN RIVAL

Capítulo prometido. Espero lo disfrutes.

 **Todos los derechos de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

|||LA VISITA DE UN RIVAL|||

Al otro día luego de sus actividades se presentaron en varios dojos vecinos con unas tarjetas que había diseñado Akane y que lograron que se las imprimiera Nabiki por un módico precio "para la familia" como ella solía decir. Fueron muy bien recibidos por todos los jefes de cada dojo quedando en mantenerse en contacto para realizar algunas actividades en conjunto cuando sea posible.

La semana en que Akane se quedó en casa transcurrió rápido, ya que Ranma seguía con sus actividades de siempre y solamente tenían un rato hacia la tarde, el cual lo aprovecharon para salir juntos, ver tiendas y un día ir a comer de Ukyo y luego de Shampoo.

El último día de vacaciones mientras Ranma terminaba de dar la última clase Akane hablaba con Kasumi y Nodoka sobre los preparativos para la boda.

\- No contamos con mucha plata, ya que Ranma está pagando todos los gastos de la casa y lo poco que queda están usando para hacer unas reformas en el cuarto de _otousan._ Creo que quieren agregar un baño allí. No se para qué, si ya estamos cómodos con el que tenemos. Pero si _otousan_ lo quiere así. – contaba Akane.

\- ¿No se van a ir de luna de miel? – preguntó Nodoka dando un sorbo a su té.

\- No creo que nos alcance para eso. Yo tengo que seguir estudiando y a pesar de no querer hacer una fiesta muy grande… seguro que va a caer todo el mundo como siempre y habrá que terminar por pagar gastos en arreglos de la casa…

\- Quizás _otousan_ pueda ayudar. Con todas las veces que intentaron casarlos, seguro que tienen algo de dinero ahorrado. – dijo Kasumi.

\- Sí, pero Ranma prefiere no tener que hacer entrar en gastos a _otousan_ ni a nadie.

\- Mi hijo se ha vuelto todo un hombre – dijo Nodoka perdida en su admiración.

\- Bueno, en eso tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con él… - agregó Akane – Yo también prefiero poder pagar los gastos de ahora en más por nuestra cuenta.

\- Akane-chan, Saotome-kun y yo pagaremos la boda – dijo Soun entrando junto con Genma.

\- _Otousan._

\- Sí, Tendo-kun, no se si yo pueda… - comenzó Genma – quizás los muchachos se puedan arreglar.

\- _Anata…_ \- comenzó Nodoka a sacar su katana – mejor escuchemos lo que tiene Tendo-san para decirnos.

\- Decía Akane-chan, que nosotros queremos y vamos a pagar su boda. No va a ser algo muy ostentoso, pero al menos podrán tener una boda en casa sin preocuparse. Y así poder ahorrar para algún viaje que quieran hacer.

\- _Anata_ , vas a tener que buscar algún trabajo para ayudar a Tendo-san, ni se te ocurra pensar que él solo va a pagar la boda.

\- Sí querida… - dijo Genma mirando la punta de la katana que sostenía su esposa.

\- Akane-chan, ¿tienen algún plan con Ranma-kun esta noche? Ya que es el último día que vas a estar de vacaciones. – preguntó inocentemente Kasumi. Aunque todos los demás no pensaron ni una sola idea inocente de esa pregunta.

\- Bueno, pensaba salir a cenar con él a algún lugar cercano. Quizás de Ukyo.

\- ¿Por qué no van a este lugar? – y Nodoka le alcanzó un folleto que le habían entregado en la calle al hacer las compras – Es un nuevo bar que abrieron por la zona.

\- Podría ser… ah, _otsukaresama_ Ranma.

\- _Otsukaresama –_ dijo Ranma al entrar en el comedor luego de terminar la clase. - ¿De qué hablan?

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a comer a un lugar nuevo hoy? Ya que mañana retomo con mis actividades. – preguntó Akane mientras le alcanzaba el folleto.

\- ¿Un nuevo restaurante de _Udon_?Voy a bañarme y vamos.

\- Voy a cambiarme. – dijo Akane y comenzó a subir tras Ranma cuando escuchó que alguien llegaba. Una voz familiar.

\- _Ojamashimasu. –_ se escuchó desde la entrada.

\- _Ara,_ ¿quién será? – se preguntó Kasumi mientras salía a ver.

\- Shinnosuke-kun… - dijo Akane sorprendida.

- _Konbanha_. Mi nombre es Shinnosuke y soy de Ryugensawa. Akane, tanto tiempo.

Todos miraron confundidos a Akane.

\- Akane-chan, ¿quién es este muchacho? – preguntó Soun.

\- Es un amigo de mi infancia. ¿Se acuerdan cuando fuimos a Ryugensawa y yo me perdí? Bueno, él me ayudó. Desde entonces somos amigos. Pero ¿qué te trae por Nerima? ¿Tu abuelo está bien? – se preocupó Akane.

\- _Jiisan_ está bien. Te manda saludos. Yo, quería venir a saludarte en tu cumpleaños, pero tuvimos mucho trabajo y no podía venir, pero no quería dejar de hacerlo. ¿Estás muy ocupada?

\- Bueno… no, íbamos a salir a comer, pero si querés podés venir con nosotros.

\- Sería un placer.

\- Voy a cambiarme para salir, Kasumi _onechan_ , ¿podrías ofrecerle un té?

\- Claro Akane-chan.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Akane quien se la notaba algo contrariada mientras seguía su camino arriba. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Espero que Ranma no se enoje con Shinnosuke-kun. Aunque en realidad, no tendría por qué enojarse, si no pasó nada.

Cuando estaba terminando de cambiarse escuchó que Ranma salía de la habitación ya vestido. Se había vestido con una camisa china azul con los cordones en blanco y un pantalón cómodo negro. Akane se puso un vestido sencillo largo hasta por arriba de las rodillas en anaranjado con un detalle de cinta azul a nivel de la cintura.

\- Akane, te espero abajo- dijo desde fuera de la puerta.

Akane se apuró por arreglarse el último detalle que era una hebilla en su pelo y salió apurada por advertir a Ranma, pero no llegó a tiempo.

Ranma ya estaba casi abajo cuando se topó con Shinnosuke que estaba al borde de la escalera.

\- _Konbanha_ Ranma.

\- ¿Qué demo-? – empezó a decir Ranma cuando Akane lo alcanzó detrás.

\- Ranma, ¿recordás a Shinnosuke-kun?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo.

\- Vine a saludar a Akane por su cumpleaños, a pesar de que fue hace bastante, no quería quedarme sin saludarla.

\- Bueno, si ya la saludaste podemos irnos entonces. Akane y yo estábamos por salir.

\- Veo que tan posesivo como siempre Ranma. – dijo provocándolo Shinnosuke.

\- _¡¿Nandato?! –_ exclamó enojado Ranma.

\- ¡Ranma! – lo detuvo Akane.

\- Está bien Ranma, no vine a pelear. Vamos a cenar tranquilos. – intentó tranquilizarlo Shinnosuke.

\- Ranma no te pongas celoso ahora – dijo Akane por lo bajo.

\- ¿¡Celoso yo!? Para nada Akane. Es más, podés ir a cenar con él todo lo que quieras, yo no pienso ir.

\- ¡Ranma! No seas tonto.

\- La verdad no me importa. Tampoco es que me moría por ir. Vayan a cenar juntos y vuelvan cuando se les antoje. – dijo Ranma emprendiendo su camino al dojo.

\- ¡Ranma! ¿Esa es tu idea para esta noche? Bien por mí. Es más, nos vamos a divertir mucho más sin vos.

\- ¡Como quieras! – gritó sin mirar atrás.

\- Vamos Shinnosuke-kun – dijo Akane y emprendió enfurecida su camino al restaurante.

\- _¡Akane no baka!_ – se quejaba Ranma mientras entraba a su habitación encontrándose con su padre en forma de panda.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya se pelearon otra vez? – rezaba el cartel que le mostraba a su hijo.

\- No es de tu incumbencia. – contestó molesto.

\- Pensé que tendrías una cita con ella ahora. – decía otro.

\- Y yo pensé que estarías trabajando para ayudar a Tendo-san en lugar de estar acá molestandome – gritó mientras se pusieron a pelear allí mismo. Atravesaron la ventana y siguieron su ruidosa pelea en el patio.

Durante el camino Shinnosuke le pidió disculpas por el malentendido.

\- No te preocupes Shinnosuke-kun. Ranma es muy infantil por momentos y nosotros la estamos pasando bien.

Mientras se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron unos jugos y dos platos de udon.

\- ¿Sigue siendo tu prometido?

\- Aún no se cómo pero sí... Vamos a casarnos en unos 7 meses.

\- Yo también quería contarte una buena noticia. Estoy comprometido.

\- ¿De verdad Shinnosuke-kun? Que bueno por vos.

\- Es una guardabosques de un bosque vecino. Pero no nos vamos a casar tan pronto como ustedes.

\- Espero me la presentés algún día. Ya sé, podrías traerla a mi casamiento.

\- Así lo haré Akane. Gracias por invitarme.

====En la residencia Tendo…====

Ranma terminó dándole un golpe con lo que tiró al estanque a su padre ya antes transformado en panda. – ¡Hacé algo por la vida por favor! – exclamó enojado Ranma.

\- Vos no estás enojado conmigo. Estás enojado porque Akane se fue con otro, ¿no es así? – los carteles salían una tras otro. – ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

\- ¡Para qué! Ella seguramente está pasándola bien con él… y además… a mi no me importa lo que haga.

Genma comenzó a salir del estanque y tomándolo de los hombros mostró otro cartel - ¿De verdad no te importa?

Ranma se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió adentro.

Entonces Genma con una tetera que le pasó Kasumi quien salió al escuchar el escándalo, se transformó en hombre y lo detuvo al grito - ¡Ranma! Vos sabés muy bien cómo es Akane. Tenés que reconocer que ella te importa y que los celos te ganaron esta vez. No arruines más tu felicidad hijo.

Ranma se quedó de piedra. ¿Esas fueron las palabras de su padre? No podía salir de su asombro. Sin voltear y oyéndose molesto contestó – ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer _oyaji_! – y siguió caminando para la casa pensando "casi hecho todo a perder."

Kasumi miró con expresión de preocupación, y Genma le contestó – Es orgulloso Kasumi-san, pero sé que mi hijo va a hacer lo correcto.

Akane y Shinnosuke continuaron hablando de cosas triviales para distenderse hasta que se volvió la hora de regresar.

\- ¿Tenés dónde hospedarte?

\- Sí, estoy en un hotel cerca de la estación para regresar temprano mañana.

\- Me alegro que hayas venido… y siento mucho el comportamiento de Ranma.

\- Está bien Akane. Yo tampoco fui muy cortés con él y lo provoqué un poco.

Ya en la puerta de la casa de Akane se despidieron y Shinnosuke se fue a su hotel. Casi todas las luces estaban apagadas en la casa, señal de que todos se habían ido a acostar, por lo que Akane entró sigilosamente y fue a servirse un vaso de agua a la cocina. Aún seguía molesta con Ranma. – Ranma _no baka._

\- Akane.

Akane se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz muy molesta, ya que le voz provenía de su prometido. – Ja, ¿no era que no importa la hora que volviera? ¿Me estabas esperando?

\- Akane… perdón, fui un-

\- ¿Celoso? ¿grosero? ¿rudo? ¿maleducado? Hoy era el último día que podíamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos Ranma.

\- Ya sé, y justamente por eso me puse así… Pensé que íbamos a poder estar juntos… solos y de entre todos los hombre, él tenía que aparecer.

\- Pensé que ya habías entendido que entre Shinnosuke-kun y yo no hubo nada.

\- Sí… pero traté de enterderme. Tampoco había nada con Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi.

\- No podés comparar lo que ellas hacían con vos a las situaciones en que me viste con Shinnosuke-kun.

\- Bueno, pero no importa la situación, hablo de lo que nos pasaba a nosotros.

Akane se cruzó de brazos esquivando su mirada. – Ahora no puedo estar bien con vos Ranma.

Ranma bajó los brazos. – Tenés razón. Estaba celoso. Me equivoqué. No quiero que estemos peleados el último día que podemos estar juntos.

\- Igual ya el día terminó. – dijo Akane un poco más tranquila.

\- Nos queda una hora aún.

Akane miró el reloj de la cocina. – Una hora es casi lo mismo que nada.

Ranma se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. - ¿Me darías la oportunidad de remediarlo en esa hora?

El corazón de Akane se aceleró. Entonces él la tomó por el mentón y girando su rosto la besó en los labios.

Akane se giró para hacer más fácil la tarea y le devolvió el beso. Lo abrazó por el cuello quedando en punta de pies. Al notar Ranma en la posición que estaba se agachó un poco. Cuando se separaron un poco del beso Ranma le preguntó seductoramente - ¿Te pude convencer un poco?

\- Puede ser, pero te falta bastante para convencerme por completo – contestó de forma sexy Akane.

\- Tengo 55 minutos más para convencerte del todo. ¿Vamos a tu pieza?

\- ¿Y qué me vas a hacer para convencerme? No creo que sirva con un simple beso – le dijo Akane jugando.

Ranma sintió una puntada en la panza ante la mirada insinuante de su novia. Akane percibió el nerviosismo del muchacho y siguió poniéndolo más nervioso rozando su pierna con la del chico seductoramente. Y acto seguido se mordió los labios como a él le gustaba que hiciera.

\- ¡Vamos ahora! – dijo Ranma mientras la alzaba en sus brazos y corria hacia arriba. Mientras Akane intentaba aguantar la risa para no despertar a todos.

Esa noche volvieron a compartir la cama por última vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Gracias por tu apoyo. Me encantaría recibir un comentario de tu parte. :)

¡Nos leemos!


	32. Cap 32: DESAFÍO

¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez. He tenido una semana de lo más difícil. Entre mordida de perro y accidente de auto...pero bueno, por suerte nada pasó a mayores. Decidí para sentirme un poco mejor subir este capítulo esperando tener algún review. Cruzando los dedos. Espero sea de tu agrado.

Como siempre, el japonés está escrito en cursiva y la traducción adaptada al castellano está entre paréntesis. Cuando es voz populi, como "baka" por lo general no escribo traducción, a menos que quiera hacerlo sonar más fuerte o agresivo.

 **Ranma 1/2 ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Hago esto por puro entretenimiento.**

* * *

|||DESAFÍO|||

Había pasado un mes desde el encuentro con Shinnosuke y la feliz pareja regresó a su rutina diaria. Esa mañana Akane había salido a realizar su calentamiento matutino cuando llega a la casa y se encuentra con una visita esperando en la puerta.

\- _Ohayo gozaimasu_ (Buenos días) _._ ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

El señor de unos 50 años aproximadamente se volteó y se presentó ante la joven. – _Ohayo gozaimasu_. Soy Kinoshita Kyousuke, del dojo Kinoshita de artes marciales. _Oisogashii tokoro shitsureishimasu_ (disculpe la molestia).

Akane ahora notó su gi y su tono cortés, pero su postura claramente desafiante.

\- Tendo Akane – contestó con una reverencia.

\- Señorita, Tendo Akane-san, vengo a desafiar a este dojo.

Justo Ranma se asomaba al escuchar las voces y se acercó a la conversación.

La joven se sorprendió pero intentado mantener la cortesía prosiguió - Kinoshita-san… creo que cuando hace dos meses pasamos por su dojo y logramos establecer un lazo de amistad… y no de desafío.

\- ¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Quién es el _ossan_ (viejo)?

\- Ranma – se quejó Akane por su comentario. – Él es…

\- Kinoshita Kyousuke, del dojo Kinoshita. Y vengo a retar al dojo Tendo. – se apresuró Kyousuke.

\- ¿Un desafío? – se sorprendió Ranma.

\- Disculpenos, pero no creo entender sus intenciones Kinoshita-san… - prosiguió Akane.

\- Esto es así de simple. En una semana tendremos una pelea por este el dojo. – contestó firme.

\- ¿Qué demo-? – se quejaba Ranma.

\- ¿No piensan aceptar nuestro desafío? – dijo como una clara provocación. – Sería una deshonra para su familia.

\- Aceptamos. – dijo con seguridad Akane. – A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con usted, ya que creímos haber establecido buenos lazos. El dojo Tendo no se hace para atrás en un desafío. Es una cuestión de honor.

\- Bien. ¿Quién es la supuesta heredera del dojo? – dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.

\- ¿Heredera? – se preguntó Ranma.

\- Esa soy yo. – dijo sacando pecho Akane.

\- Yo también soy el heredero. – agregó Ranma.

El hombre lo miró con suspicacia. - ¿Usted es un Tendo?

Ranma apretó los dientes; qué era lo que quería con Akane. ¿Por qué debía ser solamente ella? Si han enfrentado juntos otros desafíos al dojo. – No, no soy Tendo. Soy Saotome. Pero estoy por casarme con Akane y por lo tanto tengo el derecho a participar.

\- Pero no aún, ya que usted no está casado con ella por el momento.

Ranma apretó los puños, claramente Kyousuke quería sacar ventaja de la situación. – Debo insistir en que…-

\- Ranma, yo puedo enfrentar sola a Kyousuke-san.

Kyousuke interrumpió – En realidad mi hijo mayor es el próximo heredero, por lo tanto con él es con quien se enfrentará señorita.

\- No recuerdo ningún muchacho cuando visitamos su dojo. – dijo Akane.

\- En ese momento se encontraba de viaje de entrenamiento. Estuvo viajando y entrenando durante un año completo. Y llega a casa dentro de dos días.

\- Comprendo. – Akane pensó que quizás sería mejor pelear con su hijo suponiendo que sería alguien más joven y con menos experiencia. Ella también había hecho viajes de entrenamiento y entrenó durante mucho tiempo con Ukyo durante la ausencia de Ranma y ahora con el mismo Ranma. Tenía más chances. Quizás…

Ranma la miró sorprendido - ¡Akane! No seas boba. ¿No te das cuenta que tiene que este tipo oculta algo?

\- Tenemos un compromiso Tendo Akane-san. – se apresuró a terminar Kyousuke. – En una semana tendremos el duelo en mi dojo.

\- Así será entonces. – dijo con la frente en alto.

\- ¡No! Esto lo tenemos que hablar aún – protestaba Ranma.

\- Ranma, no voy a rechazar un desafío al dojo. ¿Qué pensarían las otras escuelas? Sería más problemático ya que nos creerían débiles. – le dijo Akane por lo bajo.

\- Pero…

\- En una semana nos encontraremos en su dojo Kyousuke-san. Pero que quede claro que de ganar el dojo Tendo, usted prometerá que ningún alumno podrá retar a este dojo nuevamente.

\- Perfecto. – dijo con una sonrisa Kyousuke-san. - Hasta pronto, Tendo-san.

Ranma se volteó para gritarle a Akane que continuaba su camino hacia dentro de la casa. – Akane, claramente este tipo tiene un az bajo la manga. Tenemos que buscar la forma de lidear contra esto.

\- Ranma, solamente tengo que entrenar duro para vencerlo.

\- ¿Vos crees que vas a poder vencerlo así de fácil? Estuvo de viaje de entrenamiento por un año, no conocemos sus habilidades y es un hombre Akane.

Akane se volteó furiosa, lo que hizo a Ranma dar un salto hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿Qué soy más débil por ser mujer? ¿Qué voy a perder sin siquiera haberlo intentado?

\- Bueno… no pero… sí… no… ¡no podés negar que él tiene ventaja!

\- _¡Baka!_ Si no vas a apoyarme no quiero escucharte.

Ranma la tomó del brazo para detenerla a lo que ella se soltó con rechazo y continuó caminando. - ¡No seas necia! – gritó Ranma mientras otra vez se aferraba a su brazo. Fue recibido con un mazaso en el rostro. Mientras se sobaba el rostro repetidas veces la miró con recelo. – _¡BAKA!_

Akane se metió en la casa y cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza. – Ranma _no baka._ No puedo creer que seguís sin confiar en mí. – Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta donde guardaba los datos de las diversas escuelas que habían visitado. Se dispuso a buscar la escuela de Kinoshita para investigar un poco sobre qué se trataba la misma y así poder elegir mejor sus ejercicios.

Ranma por su lado se metió a la cocina a tomarse un poco de té para relajarse. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor molesto con la taza en la mano y luego de quejarse de lo bruta y terca de su compañera se le ocurrió un plan. Se tomó el té de un sorbo y salió con dirección al Neko Hanten.

·

·

·

Ya en el Nekohanten, es recibido por una alegre Shampoo. – Ranma, ¿qué hacer en Nekohanten? ¿Arrepentirse de estar con Akane?

\- No tengo tiempo para bromas Shampoo. ¿Está la vieja momia? – recibe un bastonazo en la cabeza desde atrás ante su comentario.

\- ¿A quién le decís vieja momia?

\- Necesito su ayuda.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no venías a pedirme un favor. Debe ser algo importante.

\- Sí, lo es. No se si se podrá lograr… pero necesito saber…

\- Vayamos atrás. Ahí podremos hablar mejor. ¡Mousse! Llevanos un poco de té al comedor.

Ya sentados en el comedor Cologne prosiguió.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te trae hasta acá?...

·

·

·

Al regresar del Nekohanten escuchó ruidos desde el dojo. Claramente Akane estaba practicando para enfrentar al hijo de Kinoshita. Luego de quedarse mirando con cara de preocupación hacia el dojo recordó que en realidad debía estar enojado con ella y cambió su semblante al de enojo. Se fue hacia su lugar para pensar, el techo de la casa.

\- Tengo que confiar en Akane…es verdad que ella se volvió muy fuerte. Pero algo me dice que esto no es una simple pelea por el dojo. – pensaba para sus adentros. Quizás debería hacer una visita al dojo de Kinoshita usando el _umisenken_ para no ser descubierto.

* * *

¿Qué hará Ranma ahora...? :o **Continuará**


	33. Cap 33: LA VERDAD ES REVELADA

|||LA VERDAD ES REVELADA|||

Cuando se acercó al dojo usando _umisenken_ logró acercarse a una muy corta distancia de Kinoshita. Observó sus movimientos y lo vió hablando con un joven quien tenía facciones muy similares a las del hombre.

\- Finalmente vamos a hacernos de una esposa para vos. Vamos a vencer a Akane Tendo y cuando tengamos su dojo, voms orfecele casarse con vos para poder continuar allí. Seguramente aceptará. Está muy orgullosa de su legado.

Ranma apretaba las manos con furia, pero intentado contralarse para no ser descubierto, ya que expresaría sentimientos.

\- _Otoosan_ (padre), escuché que la señorita Tendo se volvió muy fuerte y que ha ganado gran cantidad de torneos hasta ahora.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¿¡Que sos demasiado débil para ganarle!? – exclamó enojado.

\- No, me refiero que no podemos subestimarla. No conocemos sus técnicas.

\- ¡Y ella no conoce las nuestras! Además, contamos con nuestra técnica especial que venimos desarrollando. Nadie podría contra ese ataque.

\- Se que ella peleaba contra muchos oponentes en sus días de secundaria…

\- ¡Esto es diferente! Nosotros somos artistas marciales.

Ranma había escuchado suficiente, pudo entonces afirmar lo que pensaba. Ellos tenían otras intenciones, querían hacer a Akane la esposa del muchacho. No dejaría que eso pasara. Él tenía que intervenir a como de lugar.

·

·

A los dos días, Cologne convocó a Ranma y le entregó un sobre con el hechizo que había pedido.

\- Ex yerno, escuchame bien. Este polvo, está en forma de sahumerio. Tenés que aspirar al humo mientras pensás un momento de tu vida al que querés volver. El efecto no debería durar mucho tiempo. Pero no puedo garantizarte nada. Pocas personas han probado este hechizo.

Ranma miraba el paquete grabándose la información que le daba la anciana. - ¿Sobre efectos secundarios?

\- Podrías estancarte por lapsos en ese momento que busques. Sobretodo, si te sintieras confundido y cómodo con ese momento.

\- Quiere decir que… ¿si yo quisiera quedarme en ese momento?

\- Son todos rumores muchacho, pero sí. Incluso podría pasar que nunca más puedas volver a tu yo actual.

Ranma se quedó mirando la bolsa con desconfianza. Pero por su cabeza luego cruzó un pensamiento de su viaje, la piedra del destino. El ya estaba decidido, así que no debería correr riesgos y además no iba a dejar a Akane caer en la trampa que estaba tramando ese hombre.

·

·

Cuando llegó al dojo escuchó que Akane estaba entrenando para la pelea que se aproximaba. Aún estaban peleados por su comentario anterior, aunque Ranma no podía entender por qué se molestaba tanto siendo que él solamente quería ayudarla. Igualmente ya era tiempo que se reconciliaran. Se acercó al dojo y efectivamente ella estaba practicando. Podía notar como había mejorado notablemente su forma de pararse, su estabilidad, su certeza en los golpes. Eran mucho más limpios y precisos. El sudor perlaba su frente. Ranma se quedó mirando embelezado cada movimiento, sintiéndose como en cámara lenta. Viéndola tan concentrada en su tarea, tan dedicada.

Hasta que Akane sintió que alguien la observaba. Se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta. Cuando cruzó sus ojos con esa mirada azulada profunda por un momento se quedó sin aire y en un instante recordó que aún estaba molesta con el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querés Ranma?

El joven solo se apoyó relajadamente sobre la puerta y le sonrió. – Veo que estás poniendo cadera en los golpes, eso los hace más potentes. Pero estás bajando la guardia por un segundo y eso te deja descubierta. Si el muchacho nota eso podría cambiar el curso de la pelea y vos nunca te darías cuenta por qué. Por más buena que seas.

\- Aja, o sea, viniste a seguir insultándome.

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué estás enojada.

\- O sea, vos pensás que no dijiste nada malo el otro día.

\- Te dije que ese tipo no me da buena espina.

\- Dijiste que como soy mujer soy más débil.

\- No quise decir eso.

\- Pero lo dijiste.

\- Akane tenés una fuerza que supera la de todas las mujeres que conocí y la de muchos hombres. Pero contamos con la desventaja que no lo conocemos.

\- Entonces por qué suponer que es más fuerte.

\- No podemos dejarlo tampoco como que es más débil. No hay que subestimarlo.

\- Entonces tampoco me subestimes a mí, Ranma.

\- No es que te subestime.

\- Entonces ¿por qué?

\- Ah…

Akane se quedó esperando su respuesta de brazos cruzados.

Ranma se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Es complicado.

\- Creo que es muy simple. No confias en que pueda vencerlo.

\- No, no es eso Akane.

\- ¡¿Entonces?!

\- Yo…solo quiero ayudarte.

\- Entonces dejame hacer esto sola.

\- No puedo hacer eso. No quiero… que se repita lo que pasó en Jusenkyo. – dijo gritándole apretando los puños.

Akane se quedó sorprendida y sin poder responder por unos segundos hasta que finalmente suavizó la mirada y tomó suavemente la mano de Ranma. – Eso no me va a pasar, bobo. Es una simple pelea de dojos. No voy a pelear contra un dios.

Ranma entrelazó los dedos con la pequeña mano de Akane. – Ya sé, pero igual quiero ayudarte.

Akane lo soltó y puso los ojos en blanco y volvió al centro del dojo. – No vas a poder pelear porque no sos mujer, Ranma. Así que si querés ayudarme… - e hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándolo a entrenar con ella – en guardia.

Ranma le sonrió y se acercó para entrenar con ella.

·

·

El día de la pelea llegó y Akane se presentó puntualmente en el dojo de Kinoshita acompañada de su padre y de Genma.

\- Tendo-san, hoy definiremos el dueño del dojo Tendo y dojo Kinoshita mediante este encuentro. El ganador se quedará con las dos escuelas, ¿está de acuerdo? – preguntó.

\- Al dojo Tendo no le interesa quedarse con su dojo. Solamente peleo para conservar mi dojo como es debido. – proclámó Akane. – Sin embargo, voy a agregar, que una vez el dojo Tendo gane, nadie de este dojo podrá desafiarnos jamás.

\- Muy bien, sin embargo, Tendo-san… tenemos algo más para aclarar. – agregó Kinoshita.

Akane miró con desconfianza. Parece ser que Ranma tenía razón.

\- En el caso que nuestra escuela gane, Tendo-san, accederá a casarse con mi hijo que será el heredero del estilo.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Genma y Soun.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? – exclamó la joven. - ¿Y por qué debería acceder a eso?

\- Porque tengo un contrato firmado por su padre en el que me otorga ese derecho. – y exhibió el contrato.

\- ¡¿Qué dijo?! – exclamó Soun. Se paró para acercarse pero Genma lo detuvo.

\- Creo que debe tranquilizarse Tendo-kun.

Akane se acercó exhaltada a mirar el contrato. – Esta no es la letra de mi padre. – dijo molesta.

\- No, es la letra del mío. – gritó una voz femenina desde atrás.

Todos se volteraon a ver de quien era la voz.

\- ¡Ran…!

\- ¿Quién se supone que es usted? – preguntó Kinoshita.

\- Soy Ranko, Tendo Ranko. Y esa es la letra de mi padre, hermano de Tendo Soun. – contestó la pelirroja.


End file.
